Lunas de Sangre
by TruenoAzul
Summary: Seis años después de la invasión de Pein a Konoha, la Cuarta Guerra Ninja destruyó por completo a Suna y Konoha, dejando a los sobrevivientes en un mundo de guerra y destrucción, donde sus sentimientos comenzarán a mezclarse. GaaTema-KimiSaku-HidanHina
1. Misión Suicida

_Hola!! Esta historia la estoy escribiendo con mi amiga Leona_Negra, y la idea de las parejas raras es porque esas parejas se formaron en un foro de rol de Naruto donde ambas participamos... entonces, decidimos crear esta historia. Tenemos varios capítulos ya, publicados en el susodicho foro, pero por ahora, empiezo publicando de a uno. Espero que les guste, y nos dejen comentarios._

_

* * *

_**CAP 1: MISION SUICIDA**

"_porque la caída definitiva de Suna y Konoha, marcarían el final de una era…"_

Para ese entonces, habían pasado tres años.

Tres largos e interminables años de guerra.

Lo que una vez fueron poderosas e imponentes Villas Ocultas con sus clanes élite, sus técnicas secretas y sus historias honrosas, se transformaron en desolados paisajes de vastas guerras y matanzas sin fin. Los primeros ataques tomaron a las villas por sorpresa, pero todos esos ninjas y kunoichis que murieron entonces, se encargaron de llevarse con ellos a alguien más: Uchiha Madara volvió a morir. Los pocos sobrevivientes a los ataques iniciales, buscaron hacer alianzas rápidamente, pero aún así, fueron destruidos.

Suna y Konoha dejaron de existir.

Los que supervivieron se refugiaron en el medio del camino entre la Arena y la Hoja, en unos pasadizos secretos demasiados pequeños para los que eran, demasiado escasos para las batallas, demasiados ocultos para lo que fueron orgullosos combatientes.

En aquel momento, cuando la guerra estaba en todo su furor y ellos estaban encerrados en el campo de batalla, alguien decidió que para ayudar a sus amigos, debía hacer un sacrificio.

- Yo me quedo, ustedes váyanse…

Esas fueron las palabras que desataron, en aquel momento, el comienzo del final. La chica de contextura atlética, cabellos oscuros largos con un brillo azulado y ojos completamente blancos, permanecía de rodillas escondida entre los árboles, mientras sus tres compañeros la miraban sorprendidos. Pero él no la dejaría ir… y se lo haría saber.

- Tú no vas… -dijo, aferrándola por la muñeca- Si alguien lo va a hacer, voy a ser yo…

Pero ella no contestó. Levemente se giró sobre las puntas de sus pies, y quedando frente al joven de largos cabellos castaños, piel bronceada y ojos también blancos, lo abrazó como hacía cuando eran niños y vivían en la ya olvidada época de paz. Apoyó su frente en el hombro de él, y subiendo sus manos por la espalda del joven de veintidos años, le aplicó un taijutsu que lo inmovilizó por completo.

- ¡Hinata! –se quejó, al tomarse desprevenido- ¿Por qué…?

- Porque soy la única que puede hacerlo, Neji… -respondió, dándoles las espaldas, y sacando unos explosivos- Sakura, Tenten, por favor… llévenles el mensaje a los demás…

Y sin darles tiempo a objetar nada, activó su byakugan y escapó, acercándose al lugar donde cruzaban los ninjas enemigos, que ella se encargaría de detener.

Al Oeste del país del fuego, luego de dejar los densos bosques en tierra de nadie, había un valle oculto al que solo se accedía a través de un estrecho paso montañoso, en extremo peligroso, merced a la inestabilidad de las ancestrales y erosionadas montañas que presentaban cara al País del Viento: la mejor fortaleza natural, el refugio perfecto para los desterrados ninjas, expulsados a la fuerza de sus tierras destruidas…

Los enemigos lograron rastrear la pequeña caravana de la resistencia hasta el llamado paso del águila. Hinata estuvo toda la noche haciendo preparaciones para el paso seguro de sus amigos, valiéndose de su inigualable vista y de su habilidad ninja; aún así sufrió percances, y tenía falseado un tobillo, rasguños y moretones, pero lo había logrado: todo estaba listo, aquel día… ella daría una esperanza a los pocos sobrevivientes de su aldea, les daría la oportunidad de vivir y luchar otro día a costa de su sangre.

Pero estaba tranquila con eso… hacía tiempo que él había desaparecido, llevándose la esperanza de la aldea, el ánimo que los mantenía en pie, llevándose la razón de su existencia. Vio morir a su familia, vio su hogar arder en llamas, vio su aldea conocida como las más poderosa de las villas ninjas caer ante unos cuantos hombres de capas negras con nubes rojas… y aquella trágica mañana cubierta con la sangre de seres queridos, de civiles inocentes y compañeros caídos perdió la fuerza de su espíritu, la llamada voluntad de fuego, y aún así creyó en él: que volvería y salvaría el día, que los ayudaría a ponerse en pie y juntos vencerían, pero no llegó: ni a la mañana siguiente, ni la de después… ni siquiera cuando se vieron obligados a huir al bosque y refugiarse en recovecos como animales, y 36 lunas después, ya no tenía esperanza… ya no tenía motivos para vivir, salvo proteger lo que aún quedaba de Konoha.

El aire matinal era refrescante, el sol brillaba en lo alto pero aquellas montañas estaban silenciosas, como augurando un terrible enfrentamiento. Los akatsuki avanzaron dirigidos por uno de los cuerpos de Pein, siguiendo el rastro de los últimos sobrevivientes de la Hoja y la Arena; se detuvieron antes de llegar al paso y sin desviar la mirada el líder habló:

- Sal de ahí renacuajo…solo no puedes ni cerrarnos el paso… -sonó la voz fría.

Una muchacha delgada y taciturna salió de un hueco entre las rocas, con las manos desnudas, el rostro sombrío y sus ojos ocultos por el azulado flequillo. Tomó una posición de batalla sin decir nada mientras las filas enemigas reían de ella ¿Qué podía hacer esa escuálida niña contra tantos shinobis renegados?

Uno de ellos se adelantó: un ninja de la aldea de la Hierba que traicionó a los suyos cuando la guerra comenzó a tornarse a favor de los exiliados, corrió confiado hacia la kunoichi y su líder musitó un alto, pero éste solo aseguró que despejaría el paso y desobedeció la orden; era alto y fornido, estaba invocando una técnica cuando la chica deslizó un pie hacia el frente y con un veloz y flexible movimiento su palma abierta lo golpeó en la boca del estómago, y sin despegar los pies del suelo, el shinobazu cayó por el acantilado sin saber que había pasado. Trató de asirse a las rocas pero sus intentos fueron vanos. Se destrozó manos y pies preguntándose porqué no conseguía moldear correctamente su chakra y sus gritos de maldiciones y preguntas se perdieron en la profundidad del abismo.

- Se lo tiene merecido… -exclamó inmutable el jefe de la avanzadilla- ¿Algún otro estúpido? -nadie respondió ni se movió siquiera, y entonces alzó la voz hacia la muchacha- Souke ¿Cierto?

- Averígualo… -respondió altanera haciéndole una seña de invitación al combate.

- No me subestimes mocosa. Tu posición es ventajosa… ¿pero cuanto podrás resistir?

- Averígualo… -volvió a responder esta vez sin un ápice de emoción.

Algunos ninjas se lanzaron contra ella, más precavidos y con ataques de media distancia, pero en su maestría del kekei genkai, la kunoichi bloqueó cada ataque y rebotó varios a sus rivales.

- No tengo tiempo para esto… -dijo molesto, el Pein del reino divino.

Uno de sus cuerpos avanzó atacando a la joven con gran ferocidad, obligándola a moverse y a pelear en serio. Luego de un gran intercambio de taijutsus y técnicas, la kunoichi era obligada a retroceder: sus fuerzas no eran suficientes y sus condiciones no eran las mejores

– Niña tonta… nos enfrentas herida… ¿qué pretendías? ¿Acaso el orgullo de Konoha se tornó en estupidez?

Un golpe de Pein la mandó a volar un par de metros, por poco no se cayó al desfiladero; con dificultad se puso de pie, sin dejar de retroceder como un ratón asustado. Sus ojos blancos ahora perfectamente visibles eran presa del miedo a la muerte, y el líder enemigo se quejó de que no era más que una pérdida de tiempo; el otro cuerpo regresó mientras decía a algunos soldados que hicieran lo que quisieran pero la quitaran del camino, un rival herido y asustado sin duda era una presa fácil, una chica de 21 años indefensa era un blanco tentador.

Al ver a los enemigos avanzar Hinata hizo el intento de correr, pero en sus condiciones no podía marcharse con velocidad, su única ventaja era lo estrecho del paso q retrasaba un poco a los shinobis… y eso estaba apunto de ser insuficiente. Llegando a la mitad del paso y el punto más peligroso, los verdaderos akatuskis -los criminales rango S y no los ninjas comunes que se les unieron- estaban por entrar al paso cuando Pein Yahiko se percató de algo.

La joven Hyuga comenzó a recuperar velocidad y en un brevísimo instante volvió la vista tras de sí, su mirada era complacida, y no de temor: una sutil sonrisa maliciosa en su cara reveló la verdad. Los akatsukis se detuvieron en seco tras de Pein que gritó un "retrocedan" pero demasiado tarde…

Mientras sonreía, Hinata tiró un último kunai explosivo muy cerca de sus pies y todo comenzó a estallar…

- Maldita loca… ella también morirá – exclamó Kisame.

Los akatsukis miraban como las paredes de la montaña se resquebrajaban en medio del fragor del fuego y los estruendosos estallidos y sus ecos mezclados con los gritos de dolor y terror que se perdían poco a poco en la oscuridad del abismo… incluso la autora de aquel ataque suicida había desaparecido…

El grueso de soldados se precipitó al abismo o murieron en las explosiones. Los pocos que lograron retroceder y salvarse, estaban demasiado heridos y descubrieron que sus nuevos líderes no moverían un dedo por ellos…

- Tardaremos un poco más de lo planeado -dijo uno, y dieron media vuelta para buscar algún modo de entrar al valle ahora q el paso había sido destruido.

- No podremos entrar, ni ellos salir… ¡Que movimiento más absurdo! no son más que ratas buscando refugio…

*

El asentamiento de ninjas estaba ubicado bajo tierra, en la profundidad del bosque límite entre el País del Fuego y del Viento, en un lugar donde los árboles crecían entre suelos de arena y tierra. Desde hacía un año las fuerzas de la resistencia ninja se habían dividido en este y oeste por causas de los ataques, y aún no podían retomar la comunicación.

Sin saber nada de ellos, el Kazekage y el Hokage habían tratado de enviar sucesivas misiones para lograr comunicarse con ellos. De esa forma, Hinata, Neji, Sakura y Tenten habían ido por el camino del norte, y Matsuri, Temari y Shikamaru por el camino del sur, tratando de encontrar una forma de saber algo acerca de las fuerzas perdidas.

Cuando habían pasado días y no había noticias de ninguno de los dos equipos, cuando estaban por darlos muertos, cuando los Kages estaban por arrepentirse de haberlos enviado, un gran perro blanco con orejas negras entró corriendo al refugio, con su amo sentado a sus espaldas, dirigiéndose exclusivamente hacia el Hokage, el cual se encontraba discutiendo con el Kazekage, sobre las medidas a tomar si los equipos de exploración no rotrnaban.

- ¡Hokage-sama! –gritó Kiba, el joven castaño que venía cabalgando sobre el lomo de su alto perro Akamaru- ¡Acaba de llegar el grupo Norte! Me pidieron que les avisara, Kakashi-san, Gaara-san… están en la enfermería…

Sin decir más los dos Kages y el Inuzuka se movieron rápidamente hacia las precarias instalaciones denominadas enfermería, donde sólo una kunoichi médico quedaba vivía: Haruno Sakura… la guerra se había llevado no sólo sus villas, sino también la posibilidad de seguir viviendo. Al llegar, el hombre de cabellos blancos que mantenía su ojo izquierdo cerrado, observó que de los cuatro enviados, sólo tres habían retornado.

- ¡Hyūga Neji! ¡Reportes!

La voz grave del Kazekage retumbó en la habitación, cuando Kiba ayudaba a Sakura a atenderse, y Kakashi aún meditaba qué era lo que había pasado con la kunoichi faltante. Sentándose en la modesta camilla, y sosteniendo con su zurda una cortada en su pecho, el aludido fijó sus ojos perlados en los aguamarinas del Kage de la Arena, y juntando todo su valor, se dispuso a explicar la situación.

- Hyūga Hinata se quedó en el paso montañoso del valle oculto, para que nosotros pudiéramos traer los resultados de nuestra misión… -contestó con su inamovilidad habitual, intentando que su voz no se quebrara ante la idea de perder a la única familiar que le quedaba, su prima.

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos Kages quería hablar.

- ¿Y cuál es la información? –volvió a preguntar Gaara.

- No hay rastros de la resistencia este en el norte del bosque –respondió el de ojos perlados, nuevamente- La frontera con el País del Fuego estaba abierta por el norte, y sólo pudimos investigar un día completo, antes de encontrarnos con ninjas renegados. La frontera con el País del Viento está completamente cerrada, y al intentar cruzar encontramos un equipo liderado por uno de los cuerpos de Pein, y tuvimos que regresar.

Y nuevamente se quedaron en silencio.

- Comprendido. Ahora descansen… -musitó Kakashi, antes de salir del lugar luego de Gaara.

En ese momento, sólo preguntas rondaban la mente de todos. ¿Había sido una baja aceptable? ¿Qué había pasado con el grupo Sur? ¿Sólo ellos eran los sobrevivientes? ¿Nadie más? ¿NADIE? Hatake Kakashi se enfrentó a un espejo, y abriendo su ojo izquierdo, contempló el color rojo y la pupila giratoria que le traía un solo recuerdo a la mente. _"Aquellos que no cumplen las misiones, no pueden llamarse ninjas… ¡Pero los que no cuidan a sus amigos, son peor que la escoria!"_ ¿Eso también se aplicaba, cuando no sabían si sólo ellos habían permanecido vivos?

Cubriéndose la parte izquierda de su rostro con el protector, el Hokage salió de la habitación para buscar a Gaara: debían tomar a la facción este por desaparecida, y comenzar a plantarle la cara a la guerra. Tres años huyendo y escondiéndose, no eran propios de lo que una vez fue la élite de Suna y Konoha.


	2. La Leyenda de la Serpiente Blanca

_Hola!! Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Las parejas del fic son un poco raras, pero espero que les gusten: KimiSaku - GaaTema - HidanHina_

* * *

**CAP 2:**** LA LEYENDA DE LA SERPIENTE BLANCA**

"_el mal nunca muere por completo, permanece latente…a la espera de un traspié en la voluntad del bien…"_

Cuenta una historia antigua que las serpientes blancas son símbolo de poder y eternidad: aquel que logre reunir 3 pieles de ellas y sumergirlas en la fuente del manantial sagrado en la montaña del Washi, obtendrá el poder de traer de nuevo al mundo al demonio serpiente, poseedor de la fuerza de la mítica criatura.

Y con esa leyenda, el caos comenzó.

Cuatro años atrás, dos luego de la invasión de Pein a Konoha, en las profundidades de la aldea del sonido un fiel sirviente de Orochimaru, creyente de su búsqueda de la verdad, se revolvió entre las sombras atormentado por la ira de saber a su amo desaparecido, y por consiguiente su sueño frustrado. Por esas casualidades de las que el destino no se hace cargo, ese ninja tropezó con la leyenda, y se dio a la tarea de buscar las rarísimas pieles de serpiente blanca, con un único fin: revivir a su máximo exponente.

Luego de arduas jornadas y peligrosas tareas el shinobi de Otogakure logró subir a las entrañas de Washi, y en el nacimiento del manantial sumergió las 3 pieles, cocidas entre sí con un hilo especial tejido con el azabache cabello de 3 vírgenes. Y así una vez más, luego de palabras secretas y posiciones de manos, un aura violácea cubrió las pieles profanando el ambiente con su sórdido y venenoso olor, haciéndolas retorcerse, hasta que poco a poco una espectral figura apareció frente al ninja renegado.

Un grito de terror y dolor invadió las silenciosas cuevas que fueron testigo de la resurrección del mal, y el eco se expandió y retumbó por la solitaria montaña hasta que una sonrisa maquiavélica se marcó en el rostro del shinobi, mientras la coloración de su piel y el largo de su cabello cambiaba: las sibilinas pupilas amarillas miraron de nuevo el mundo, que tarde o temprano le revelaría sus secretos.

Orochimaru había vuelto…

…y esta vez, llevaría a cabo sus planes, y obtendría todas las técnicas que existieran. Su vida alcanzaría la inmortalidad.

A sabiendas de que su cometido no lo alcanzaría solo, el sannin decidió hacer una jugada arriesgada. Usando dos cuerpos de ninjas que asesinó por el camino, y sus oscuras artes prohibidas, trajo de vuelta a la vida a Uchiha Madara y a Nagato, para proponerles un trato.

Ese trato, marcaría el comienzo de una nueva historia.

Les ofreció revivir y reagrupar Akatsuki, para tomar venganza de Konoha y aliados, para luego derrocar a los principales países, haciéndose con el control del mundo. Y asombrosamente, los dueños de los doujutsus aceptaron; y aún sin confiar en Orochimaru, decidieron que de momento era beneficioso para sus deseos.

La Aldea del Sonido resurgió con más fuerza, y usando cuerpos recolectados en sus escaramuzas, Orochimaru revivió uno por uno a los Akatsukis, y luego le entregó cadáveres a Pein para que pudiera utilizar sus cuerpos a sus anchas. Moviéndose entre las sombras durante un año, y escondiéndose en la Villa del Sonido, Akatsuki elaboró un plan que sería la perdición de todos.

Centrándose en acabar con los más poderosos ninjas y kunoichis, Akatsuki atacó brutalmente a Konoha y a Suna, su más poderosa aliada, acabando de forma brutal con todos los ANBU, cuyos cuerpos fueros esparcidos mostrándole a los que continuaban dándole batalla, cuán poderosos eran. En un solo movimiento, las cinco grandes naciones ninjas, junto con sus villas, fueron reducidas a cenizas.

Y de los ninjas elite, no quedó nadie: ni miembros del ANBU, ni del NE de Konoha, ni jounin… sólo aquellos que escaparon pudieron sobrevivir.

Al año siguiente, los pocos ninjas de la resistencia que se habían refugiado en los bosques de la frontera de Konoha, fueron sitiados por el grueso de traidores que se unieron al Sonido, y uniendo sus fuerzas con las de Suna, armaron una desesperada contraofensiva, pero… el resultado fue devastador: cientos de vidas se perdieron.

La resistencia quedó reducida casi a un mero rumor, y por si no hubiera sido suficiente, el grupo fue rodeado y dividido en dos: escasos miembros de Suna y algunos más de Konoha pudieron refugiarse en unas catacumbas que armaron de forma subterránea en el medio de lo que una vez fue el camino entre la Hoja y la Arena, y el resto quedó desaparecido, incomunicado. A tres años de la guerra, aún se mantenían las esperanzas de encontrarlos, y por eso, se enviaron dos grupos a buscar a la facción este.

Sin embargo, algo que nadie supo nunca fue el motivo de la desaparición de Naruto. Aquel ninja hiperactivo y ambicioso, que siempre lograba hacer que todos mantuvieran las esperanzas, desapareció. Fue como si su existencia fuera borrada de la faz del mundo. Sin siquiera contar con un motivo para ese accionar tan cobarde, los que una vez lo conocieron llegaron a odiarlo, y poco a poco, fueron limitándose a sólo defenderse.

Sólo peleaban por pelear: porque los ninjas sólo eran armas.

Sus existencias se tornaron en algo muy vacío.

Y así, la guerra continuó.

_Momento actual. A 3 años del inicio de la guerra._

Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en las piedras que cubrían sus espaldas, y luego se permitió despejar su mente de la guerra por unos segundos, para luego bajar la mirada hasta sus manos, y de ahí a los dos ninjas que tenía a sus lados.

A su derecha se encontraba Shikamaru, ese ninja de Konoha que podía controlar las sombras. Vestido con un pantalón negro, sandalias ninja, y una camiseta de mangas cortas que dejaba ver una sudadera de red bajo esa, tenía los kunais atados en su muslo derecho, y permanecía sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra las piedras, mientras unía los dedos de sus manos, en ese gesto que le permitía concentrarse. Seguramente, estaba pensando una estrategia para sacarlos de esa emboscada.

Después de todo, hacía ya seis días que estaban fuera del refugio, incomunicados.

Moviendo su rostro hacia la izquierda, Matsuri vio finalmente a Temari, sentada de una forma parecida a Shikamaru, pero con las rodillas dobladas en posición de ataque, y con su abanico entre las manos. Estaba vestida con una falda negra arriba de una corta calza de red, y la parte de arriba de su atuendo tenía el corte de un kimono, pero sin mangas y en color beige oscuro, que llevaba atado a su cintura con un fuerte obi bordó. Sin embargo, la mirada de la menor se dirigió hacia el brazo derecho de la rubia, donde una gran cicatriz como quemadura, salía desde su espalda, casi abrazando su hombro y parte del antebrazo.

- Matsuri… no te distraigas… -retó Temari.

- Lo siento…

Volviendo a su posición inicial, Matsuri dejó de observar a sus compañeros, y centrando la vista en el frente, se pasó la mano por su cabellera castaña que le llegaba al hombro. Vestida con un calza negro a mitad del muslo, sandalias ninja y una polera sin mangas color beige, la kunoichi se acomodó sobre sus rodillas, en posición de ataque, mientras suspiraba.

La guerra era muy cruel, el olor a sangre era asqueroso. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, el miedo… era insoportable.

- ¿Y bien, vago? -susurró la rubia, a la izquierda de Matsuri.

- ¡Que problemática! -se quejó el otro. Aún en momentos de tensión, ambos sabían mantener la calma- Son treinta contra tres… la simple razón dice que es mejor escapar…

- Uno de los cuerpos de Pein está entre el malón, junto con Kakuzu... -respondió- no podemos tomarlos a la ligera…

Se quedaron en silencio, ocultando su chakra y deseando que no los encontraran, mientras uno pensaba una estrategia, y dos se encargaban de montar guardia, sabiendo que -por experiencia- poco podrían hacer contra tantos enemigos. Hasta que finalmente, él tuvo una idea.

- Temari… -llamó- ¿Cuánto puedes alejar a Kamatari? ¿Cuánto chakra requiere que uses?

La boca de la fémina se torció en una sonrisa que Matsuri no alcanzó a comprender.

- Puedo alejarlo varios kilómetros, y cuando desaparece me transfiere sus recuerdos… -respondió- Por el chakra no te preocupes, vago, si puedo bajar tornados del cielo, puedo controlar a ese hurón.

Ahora Shikamaru fue quien sonrió. Él sabía tanto como ella que ya casi ninguno de los tres tenía chakra, y que tras casi una semana de campaña, estaban muy heridos y cansados como para entablar una batalla con el poseedor del Rinnengan, un inmortal, y todo su séquito de ninjas rebeldes. Y ahora fue cuando el morocho se mordió el labio inferior. Desde que la guerra había empezado, cualquier posibilidad de que alguien los ayudara, era nula.

- Nos separamos… -concluyó Temari- Yo voy con Kamatari por el lado interno de la frontera del País del Viento, y tú y Matsuri siguen por este lado. En dos días, nos encontramos en el monolito que está en el bosque…

- ¿Te das cuenta, que es casi suicida? -inquirió Shikamaru.

- Tú y Matsuri coordinan muy bien sus ataques, y yo me puedo defender sola a distancia… Además, yo soy la líder aquí, así que me obedecen… -se dio vuelta, y enfrentó a sus dos amigos- Es una promesa, que en dos días nos encontramos en el monolito…

Y tendiéndole la mano a ambos, los dos juntaron sus manos con las de ella, como siempre hacían antes de comenzar una misión, desde que eran un equipo. Sabían que desde el lugar de encuentro, tenían dos días más para llegar al refugio, y que era muy posible que para ese entonces los dieran por muertos… pero más valía intentar seguir con vida, que enfrentarse a ese ejército imbatible.

Sonriéndose por última vez, la rubia se llevó el índice de su diestra hacia la boca, y mordiéndose, esperó que unas gotas de sangre salieran y luego con eso abrió un poco su abanico, y al marcarlo con el rojo líquido apareció Kamatari, el hurón amo del viento que siempre la acompañaba. Sin volverse a ver, Matsuri y Shikamaru salieron hacia la derecha, y Temari salió corriendo detrás de Kamatari hacia el frente.

Tenían sólo dos días.

Había pasado casi un día completo de carreras larguísimas y alimentos escasos, cuando Temari se vio obligada a desaparecer al hurón de viento. Sintiendo que ya casi no tenía chakra, debido a que la habían atacado unos shinobi por la noche, escudriñó el lugar, y al no encontrar señales de enemigos, se escondió tras un árbol para descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Concentrándose, comenzó a reunir su chakra para no estar indefensa ante cualquier enemigo, hasta que una presencia conocida llamó su atención.

Una presencia que estaba extinguiéndose.

Reconociendo su identidad inmediatamente, se inclinó hacia delante, y tropezando con sus propios pies, inició una carrera desaforada entre los arbustos, mientras seguía el camino que el viento le indicaba. Pero esa vida se estaba acabando. Saltando unas piedras, y saliendo hacia el desierto de lo que una vez fue el país del Viento, la rubia se encontró con una silueta conocida, que apenas respiraba, tendida sobre una roca, la cual teñía con el rojo de la sangre que brotaba como agua del cuerpo.

Acercándose directamente hacia esa persona, se llevó la diestra a la boca en un gesto de sorpresa, al ver el lamentable estado en que se encontraba, pero luego su fría mente de ex ANBU la hizo reaccionar. Moviendo el cuerpo con cuidado y delicadeza, lo adentró en el bosque, donde vendó sus heridas con fragmentos de tela que rasgó de la ropa propia y ajena… hasta que se dio cuenta que eso no era suficiente. Esa persona ya casi no tenía chakra y eso implicaba una muerte lenta pero segura, así que colocándola en el suelo con las piernas estiradas y los brazos a los lados, Temari colocó sus manos sobre el pecho casi inanimado, transfiriéndole algo de su energía.

Quizás así, podría salvarla.

Un día después de eso, Shikamaru y Matsuri, que esperaban en el monolito marcado como punto de encuentro, vieron llegar a Temari cargando a alguien a sus espaldas. La decisión de volverle a pasar chakra para mantenerla con vida, fue unánime. Durante los dos días que les llevó el viaje de vuelta al refugio, primero fue el joven de cabellos negros quien le pasó de su energía, y luego fue Matsuri, ya que la rubia ya había llegado a su límite.

Era de noche ya, y Gaara se encontraba elaborando un plan de ataque junto a Kakashi, en la que podía llamarse oficina principal del refugio, cuando los alaridos de unos ninjas que llamaban a gritos a Sakura, la única kunoichi médico, los distrajo. Saliendo rápidamente del lugar, detuvo a un ninja que corría hacia la entrada para relevar a los guardias, preguntándole a qué se debía tanta conmoción.

- Acaba de volver el equipo Sur, Kazekage-sama… -dijo el shinobi, portador de un protector de la Arena- Parece que trajeron a alguien gravemente herido…

Si bien el exterior del Kage no mostró cambio alguno, interiormente, la duda de quién hubiera resultado herido lo asaltaba constantemente. Antes de que Kakashi pudiera enterarse de lo acontecido, el pelirrojo corría por los pasillos del refugio, intentando llegar más rápido a la enfermería. Es que luego de 10 días sin noticias de ellos, el equipo Sur había sido dado por "perdido en acción".

Llegando a la recta final, Gaara detuvo su paso al ver a Shikamaru entrar corriendo, mientras Matsuri ya le estaba explicando algo a Sakura con un gesto muy preocupado. Alargando su vista aún más, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Hyūga Neji se había detenido a su lado, viendo como Temari llegaba cargando a alguien en sus espaldas. Justo cuando la rubia se agachaba para dejar a esa persona en la camilla que habían preparado, ahí la vieron.

- ¡¡Hinata!!

La voz de Neji retumbó, cuando el pelirrojo observaba a Sakura y Kiba llevar a la Hyūga a la enfermería, mientras Shikamaru, Matsuri y Temari entraban al refugio, con sus ropas manchadas de sangre, y las bocas resecas por tantos días sin beber agua ni comer apropiadamente.

- Gaara, Hokage-sama…

El pelirrojo bajó sus ojos aguamarina hasta fijarlos en los verdes jade de su hermana, la cual ahora era casi cinco centímetros mas baja que él. Sin embargo, un solo gesto suyo bastó para que la kunoichi supiera que debía hablar.

- Hemos encontrado noticias de la facción este… -explicó- ellos…


	3. Acorralados

_Hola!! Muchas gracias a los que nos dejaron reviews, realmente muy agradecidas. Este fanfic lo escribo con mi amiga Leona_Negra, como ya les había dicho, y ella también me dijo que está muy contenta. Bueno, les dejo la tercera parte... espero que les guste._

* * *

**CAP 3: Acorralados**

"_nunca sabrían cuán encerrados podrían llegar a estar. Jamás pensaron que sus acciones podrían volverse en su contra"_

-…ellos… están vivos.

Alzando la vista mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, los ojos verdes de Temari se fijaron en las aguamarinas de su hermano, que la miraba impaciente esperando un extenso reporte de lo sucedido en los diez largos días de su misión. Sin embargo, cuando ella estaba por continuar su explicación, el Hokage la interrumpió.

- Temari-san… descansen antes de darnos el reporte -ordenó Kakashi, de pie al lado del Kage de la Arena- Deben estar cansados, y…

- Nada de descanso… -la voz de Gaara se alzó sin emociones sobre la del peliblanco, mientras miraba con dureza a su hermana- Reúne a tu equipo -le ordenó- y en cinco minutos vayan a la oficina a darnos el reporte.

Sin decirle nada más, el pelirrojo volteó dándole la espalda, comenzando a caminar hacia la oficina nuevamente, mientras Kakashi lo seguían diciéndole que debían descansar. Y Temari apretó los puños al ver esa imagen. Gaara caminaba como si nada, con su habitual porte y su ahora alta estatura, mientras el largo saco negro que llevaba ondeaba dejando ver que debajo sólo tenía una camiseta de red, pantalones negros y sus sandalias ninja, que le daban un aspecto aún más intimidante.

Al verlo, Temari sólo podía odiar aún más a Naruto. Desde que el rubio había ayudado en aquel rescate de Gaara, éste había cambiado y se había vuelto sociable. Sin embargo, luego de la desaparición del jinchuriki del zorro, el pelirrojo había vuelto a ser lo que era antes, pero aún peor: más cruel, más sádico, más egoísta. Jamás volvió siquiera a considerar a los demás, y si bien era el Kazekage, no se preocupaba por nadie más que él.

Ni siquiera, por su propia hermana… porque eso, no significaba nada para Gaara.

Pensando en todos esos años, la rubia se mordió con saña su labio inferior, pero antes que pudiera lastimarse, una mano se apoyó en su hombro. Aflojando la presión que ejercía con sus dientes en su boca, la fémina giró el rostro hacia su derecha, hasta encontrar a Shikamaru, quien negaba con la cabeza. Al menos alguien la entendía un poco. Llamando a Matsuri que se encontraba más lejos bebiendo agua, los tres se encaminaron hacia la oficina.

Diez minutos después, se encontraban de pie en el centro de la habitación, con las manos a los lados y pose firme, mientras Gaara y Kakashi terminaban de discutir, al otro lado del escritorio; unos segundos después, finalmente el Hokage les dio permiso para hablar.

- ¿Y bien? -preguntó- ¿Qué es lo que encontraron?

- Nos llevó tres días llegar hasta el sureste del continente en busca de rastros, pero al no encontrarlos, decidimos revisar la antigua isla de la Villa de la Niebla -comenzó a explicar Temari- como no podíamos cruzar por falta de recursos, enviamos a Kamatari, y tras dos días, logramos hacer contacto con la Facción Este, que se esconde en esa isla.

Al escuchar esas palabras Kakashi se sorprendió, y dando la vuelta al escritorio, se acercó hacia los tres ninjas para comenzar a preguntarles más cosas, mientras Gaara permanecía sentado tras el mueble, con los codos sobre la mesa, sus manos unidas, y su mentón apoyado en ellas, con un gesto pensativo en su rostro.

- ¿Qué encontraron?

- Parece ser que Yamato está como líder del grupo… -afirmó Shikamaru.

- No alcanzamos a mantener el contacto por mucho tiempo -explicó la kunoichi, nuevamente- Pero nos enteramos que están tratando de recuperar a los bijuus para sellarlos en ninjas, y poder usar su poder contra los enemigos.

_Sellar los bijuus_. Esa frase hizo que Gaara clavara sus uñas en sus propias manos, pero manteniendo su gesto frío y sin expresión alguna. El interrogatorio continuó por unos minutos más, hasta que finalmente no quedó nada de la expedición que los Kages no supieran, ni siquiera cómo había sido rescatada Hinata. Luego de eso, tras que Kakashi obligó al grupo Sur a descansar, los tres ninjas salieron de la habitación: Matsuri en dirección a la enfermería, y los otros dos caminando sin sentido por los pasillos del refugio.

- Cuando lo ves, odias a Naruto ¿verdad?

Caminando a pasos cortos, mientras la rubia aún acarreaba el abanico gigante a sus espaldas, las palabras de Shikamaru la jalaron a la verdadera realidad. Sin voltear a ver a su acompañante, ni él a ella, continuaron caminando mientras otros ninjas que pasaban a sus lados, los saludaban con respeto por haber traído a Hinata con vida.

- Puede ser… -contestó Temari- pero me odio más a mi misma, por no haber podido hacer nada…

No le dio tiempo a procesar siquiera la información, que la rubia ya se había alejado, sin escuchar el "¡qué problemática!" que murmuró el Nara antes de irse por otro camino. Él la comprendía, porque también odiaba a Naruto por haberlos traicionado, como todos los ninjas de la resistencia.

Mas en ese momento, nada podían hacer.

Las gotas de agua caían sobre sus cabellos resbalando por su cuerpo, mientras el agua se teñía de sutiles tonos rosa al mezclarse con su sangre carmesí, que emanaba de algunas heridas que tenía. Juntando sus manos para formar un cuenco, Temari dejó que el agua de la ducha se amontonara en sus manos, para luego beber un poco: había pasado casi cuatro días sin agua, y diez comiendo escasamente, y esa simple acción, ahora le parecía todo un lujo.

Cruzando delante del espejo de forma rápida para no ver su reflejo en él, la rubia salió hacia la habitación. De tamaño escaso y paredes blancas, no había ninguna ventana por encontrarse bajo tierra, y el cetrino mobiliario constaba de dos camas de campaña -una de Matsuri, y otra propia- y un pequeño armario donde ambas guardaban sus pocas mudas de ropa, y armas de uso particular. Acercándose hasta éste último, Temari se vistió con un corto calza negro, y tras vendar su pecho, seleccionó una blusa de corte como kimono, de color verde oscuro, y mangas pasando el codo.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba por desdoblarla para colocársela, sintió que algo comenzaba a trepar por su pierna derecha, y un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando al bajar la vista, se dio cuenta que se trataba de arena. Un pequeño hilo de arena trepaba por su pierna. Girando su rostro hacia la diestra, sin poder mover sus pies, fijó su mirada en quien acaba de entrar en al habitación.

- Gaara… -murmuró ella- ¿No deberías estar planeando algo con el Hokage?

Pero como era de esperarse, él no le respondió. Apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta de entrada, Gaara tenía las piernas estiradas y con la derecha doblada sobre la otra, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras mantenía el control de la arena con su zurda, y su mirada fija en su hermana. La rubia supo al instante qué era lo que él estaba observando. Con el torso cubierto sólo por los vendajes que usaba en su pecho, la espalda de la rubia ostentaba una gran cicatriz que surgía desde la mitad de la misma, y subía por el lado derecho hasta treparse por el hombro y el brazo del mismo lado.

- ¿Por qué ayudaste a Hinata? –le preguntó él al fin, mirándola a los ojos- Ya una vez te lastimaron gravemente por ayudar a Matsuri ¿por qué de nuevo?

Temari sonrió, y dándole la espalda a su hermano, comenzó a colocarse la blusa, mientras sentía que la arena la sujetaba por ambos pies. Era lógico que él no la comprendiera: en la lineal lógica de luchar por uno mismo para no ser traicionado, jamás habría cabida para ayudar a otro, ni aún si fueran sus compañeros de guerra.

- Porque es mi amiga… -le contestó- pero poniéndolo de otra forma, porque puede tener información valiosa sobre la región Norte. Pero… -y sintiendo que la arena en sus pies no presionaba tan fuerte, se giró hasta quedar frente al pelirrojo- tú también entiendes lo que es salvar a alguien, porque tu me ayudaste cuando me hice esta horrible cicatriz.

- No, eso fue distinto… Sólo te ayudé porque hubiera sido una gran pérdida que la capitana del ANBU de Suna, hubiera muerto por el Amaterasu de Uchiha Itachi.

Ese nombre. El simple hecho de escucharlo hizo que el gesto de Temari se tensara y reflejara un profundo odio… porque lo que Gaara decía, tenía algo de razón.

Aquella vez cuando invadieron Suna, sin saber del plan de eliminar la élite ninja primero, los ANBU se expandieron por toda la ciudad para combatir las fuerzas enemigas. Sin embargo, nadie se esperaba que Itachi apareciera, asesinando a todos junto a Kisame y Sasori. La lucha era cada vez más devastadora, hasta que Temari comenzó a pelear cara a cara con el Uchiha para darles tiempo a los demás de evacuar la Aldea. Sin embargo, en ese momento vio lágrimas de sangre cayendo de los ojos carmesí del renegado, y luego, por evitar que Matsuri recibiera el ataque, usando su propio cuerpo como escudo recibió la embestida de las llamas negras del Amaterasu, que marcaron su cuerpo recordándole la vez que perdió a su equipo ANBU, y a su Villa.

- Te lastimó… -las palabras de su hermano la hicieron fijar sus ojos en él, nuevamente- Ese recuerdo te hiere más que la cicatriz en tu espalda. ¿Por qué?

Mas ella no respondió, e ignoró la pregunta. Viendo que la rubia no le contestaría, Gaara se colocó de pie descruzando sus manos, y estirando la zurda hacia su hermana, mantuvo su mano como puño, mientras que con el índice le indicaba a la arena cómo moverse, hasta que ésta tomó por el cuello a la fémina, empujándola contra el destartalado armario.

- Temari… -la voz del pelirrojo parecían susurros, mientras él se acercaba manteniendo la mirada neutra y sin expresión- No intentes ignorar mi pregunta… Dime… ¿por qué?

Cuando el Kage ya estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, acercó su rostro hasta el cuello de ella, aspirando el olor de la sangre mezclada con el agua que aún goteaba del blondo cabello, mientras su respiración rebotaba en la piel de Temari. Fue moviéndose lentamente, y cuando la rubia se negaba a decir que quería seguir luchando para sentir que podía hacer algo por todos los que murieron, justo cuando la arena la sostenía también por las muñecas acorralándola contra la pared, y ambos se batían en un duelo de silencio… alguien entró.

Girando su rostro sobre su hombro derecho, los ojos de Gaara se enfocaron en la kunoichi de cabellos castaños que acababa de entrar, y que parecía asustada al ver su expresión. Sin embargo, no hacía falta que él le ordenara nada, porque Matsuri sabía bien que debía decir algo.

- Ka… Kaze… kage-sama… -titubeó- Venía a informarle que Hinata-san ha recuperado la conciencia, y tiene información sobre la avanzada de Pein…

- Vete…

Haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Matsuri salió de la habitación pensando cuán grave podía haber sido el cambio en Gaara, para que estuviera así. Dentro de la habitación, los dos hermanos continuaron su duelo de frías miradas, hasta que finalmente él se alejó, haciendo que la arena que mantenía inmovilizada a Temari, volviera al suelo donde cubría todo como una suave película. Dándole la espalda sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, el Kage salió caminando con su habitual porte, en dirección a la enfermería.

Al llegar a la precaria sala de cuidados, Gaara entró al lugar sin anunciarse, sabiendo que todos lo esperaban. Dentro de la sala, la kunoichi se encontraba acostada con una venda cruzando su frente, y otras más repartidas por sus brazos, mientras Sakura no dejaba de vigilarla en ningún momento. Al lado derecho de la cama, y dándole las espaldas a la puerta se encontraba Kakashi, quien también se había enterado de que Hinata había despertado.

- Bien, Hinata… -empezó a hablar el Hokage- ¿Qué es lo que querías comunicarnos?

- El grupo de Pein… está intentando tomar la frontera norte…

La voz de la fémina no era más que un susurro, y debido al poco chakra que tenía en su cuerpo, a duras penas podía coordinar su respiración y su habla. Ella sabía muy bien que de no comunicar lo que había hallado, las cosas se volverían aún peor para la resistencia… y aún sabiéndolo, tampoco podrían hacer gran cosa. Pero al menos, ella iba a luchar hasta el último momento.

- Destruí el paso montañoso del valle oculto, en el norte del País del Viento, para frenar su ataque, pero… -una fuerte tos invadió su cuerpo, y cuando pudo estabilizarse, continuó hablando, mientras enfocaba sus perlados ojos en ambos Kages, alternativamente- …parece que Akatsuki ha descubierto que la Facción Oeste se encuentra en este sector, y están tratando de rodearnos…

- Eso es malo… -murmuró Kakashi- Si ellos llegan a venir hasta aquí, entonces…

Sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando la pequeña diestra de la kunoichi, apretó levemente el puño de su camiseta, para llamarle la atención. Al ver ese accionar, ambos Kages volvieron a mirarla.

- Hay algo más… -dijo Hinata con la respiración entre cortada y su voz se volvía cada vez más débil mientras la conciencia la abandonaba- Uchiha Sasuke está con ellos… - y su mano se desplomó mientras sus ojos se cerraban y sakura corría a atenderla de nuevo evitando que escapara de ella la ínfima vida que le quedaba.

El Hokage pareció más consternado que nunca por semejante noticia y Sakura lo miró comprendiendo su dolor… la ruina del mundo ninja había venido de manos de sus dos discípulos… de su equipo… el ninja copia solamente se retiró sin decir más nada, con los puños tan apretados que dejó tras de sí algunas gotas de sangre.

*

En un cuartel cerca del valle del fin había varias siluetas reunidas en torno a una mesa y 6 más vigilando la conversación: la elite del mundo ninja actual, el terror que devastó las poderosas naciones, los shinobis de Akatsuki… Orochimaru con Kimimaro, del lado posterior y al frente en la cabecera de la mesa, Pein Yahiko, con Konan a su diestra y Sasori a su siniestra, seguidos repartidos por la mesa de un inmutable Kakuzu, un aburrido Hidan, indiferentes Kisame e Itachi y un desesperado Sasuke. Fuera de la habitación Kidomaro, Jiroubo, Ukon, Zakon y Tayuya vigilaban.

- El movimiento desesperado de aquella niña solo puede significar que encontramos a las pocas ratas rebeldes -habló Pein, finalmente.

- ¿Hay posibilidad de que sea una trampa? -preguntó Kimimaro.

- De ningún modo -exclamaron al tiempo los que traicionaron Konoha

- Los de la Hoja son blandos -continuó Orochimaru- No arriesgarían así a uno de los suyos… menos a una ninja del Souke Hyūga.

- Ya lo han hecho antes -exclamó con una furia mal disimulada Sasuke.

- Son muy pocos, sería absurdo sacrificar a uno de sus mejores ninjas por una mala trampa… -continuó Itachi- ese valle solo ofrece ventaja si te escondes en el interior de la montaña y en el subterráneo como alimaña, si no hay nadie ni siquiera sirve para una emboscada… al menos ya no hay que preocuparse del byakugan, han perdido una poderosa herramienta… ya no les queda poder militar… y nosotros tenemos los bijuus, no tardarán en morir…

- Entonces está decidido -dijo Pein y todos guardaron silencio- dividiremos los grupos en dos… -los ninjas del sonido atacarán por el paso del sur que recientemente descubrimos y que es la otra entrada al valle, nosotros bajaremos por el norte. Nunca se esperarán el ataque frontal por el flanco q derrumbaron con su ataque suicida. ¡Que absurdos! Ha sido una pérdida inútil…

- ¡Y lo dice al que casi le han volado la cara! -se burló Hidan, entre bostezos.

- Lo dice el que pasó años sepultado y en trozos –murmuró Kakuzu con su voz imperturbable, provocando la exaltación de Hidan que profería insultos y reclamos hasta que una mirada fría de Pein y un peligroso silencio le hicieron callar.

_FLASHBACK_

Pein logró ver la sonrisa fría de Hinata y su cuerpo retrocedió, los soldados sin embargo fueron atrapados en medio de la explosión, el paso cayó hecho añicos junto con cadáveres y ninjas agonizantes. Hinata en una arriesgada maniobra casi alcanzó el otro lado del puente, pero Pein Yahiko, con su poder gravitacional, la atrajo hacia el vacío dislocándole un hombro; la kunoichi tiró unos kunais explosivos en un vano intento de resistencia, pero Pein no se molestó siquiera en desviarlos, porque era claro que no superarían el la pared del barranco entre ellos. Sin embargo las cuchillas dieron justo en el blanco, activando una mecha y en un área de 200 metros desde el camino al desfiladero cientos de bombas ocultas en el suelo, explotaron el cuerpo de Pein que había atacado a la joven Hyuga, el cual fue destruido en el proceso, y Pein del Reino Divino a penas logró desviar las llamas y las ondas de choque con un campo de energía y furioso, se acercó al borde del abismo cuando los estallidos terminaron.

Hinata estaba sostenida por un arnés hasta entonces invisible, bastante dañada y solo con el pie derecho y el brazo izquierdo se aferraba a la delgada pero resistente cuerda esforzándose por ponerse a cubierto, pero no lo logró.

Aún cuando logró moldear su chakra y aferrarse al muro, aún cuando se tragó el dolor punzante de su cuerpo, el ataque de Pein fue tan poderoso e intempestivo q no pudo escapar, el akatsuki furioso cortó la cuerda e hizo volar las rocas. La chica peleó con ferocidad como nunca en su vida, imaginando aquel cabello alborotado de color naranja con un tono rubio, y los ojos de los seis caminos con un encendido azul, lanzó ataques de elemento agua y poderosas ondas de chakra con odio, desesperación y sed de venganza, tiró a matar… con la terrible fuerza de sus mejores técnicas, pero la gravedad la venció: una y otra vez sus jutsus fueron desviados, y al final las rocas q la sostenían estallaron golpeándola, destrozándole los huesos, desgarrándole los músculos y precipitándola al vacío.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- Los de la hoja no aprenden que no pueden matarnos como a cualquiera… -exclamó Konan con su voz suave y fría.

- Mejor dicho, esos ateos no pueden matarnos -festejó Hidan riéndose, y esta vez algunos rieron sutilmente con él- Seguro que a Jashin-sama le encantará recibir a los últimos necios, pero no veo porqué ir todos: es más fácil si Kakuzu y yo nos ocupamos de ellos ¿no es cierto compañero? -terminó la frase con una risa histérica.

- Tú lo has dicho: son los últimos -respondió Kakuzu- de ningún modo les dejaremos el resto de la diversión.

- Déjense de palabrerías sin sentido ¡Detesto que me hagan perder el tiempo! Aún tenemos que averiguar que pasó con el jinchuriki del kyuubi -exclamó Sasori, molesto, con su ronca voz.

- Parece que no hay rastro alguno del imbécil de Naruto. Al final no ha logrado hacer más que escapar, y eso que decía que sería Hokage -respondió Sasuke con sorna- Hinata, cuando estuve a punto de atraparla, dijo q ambos éramos traidores…

- Y por eso la dejaste escapar… ¿Cuándo vas a crecer? –le reclamó Itachi, y su hermano menor hizo una mueca

- Pues entonces habrá que exterminarlos. Aún si el kyuubi no aparece, ya no habrá resistencia.

- Bueno, son un puñado de nenitas ¿qué pueden hacer? –se quejó Hidan, una vez más- ¿Porqué les damos tanta importancia?

- Porque tienen esperanza, y se revelan, y eso es molesto –respondió Pein, acompañando sus palabras de una mirada de advertencia que hizo callar al inmortal- Entonces ahora que Hinata está muerta, continuamos con el plan: Sasuke será la carnada que haga salir a los rebeldes, y los atacaremos desde todos los flancos; déjenme al Hokage, tengo cuentas pendientes con él; los demás se los reparten entre ustedes. Recuerden, cacen a los ninjas médicos primero, si es que aún les queda alguno, después los últimos ANBU, luego acaben con los líderes… los demás morirán solos sin guías: no me interesa tomar prisioneros…

- No te apresures Pein… -respondió Orochimaru, con su voz melosa y su mirada sibilina- Hay buenos especimenes para mis experimentos, si aún queda alguien con kekei genkai, yo lo ocuparé bien…

- Kakuzu derrumbarás los túneles, Itachi, quema vivo al que alcance a salir -comenzó Pein, ignorando a Orochimaru- Kisame, los médicos que lleguen; Sasori, el Kazekage, los del sonido a conseguir información. Lo que puedas salvar, es tuyo Orochimaru, pero no esperes que detengamos la masacre por tus juegos. ¡Esto es todo!

Pein se levantó y se marchó. Sus 6 cuerpos lo siguieron y poco a poco cada uno tomó su camino para prepararse.


	4. Mensajeros

_Hola gente!! Muchas gracias por los reviews!! Aquí Leona_Negra y yo les traemos el cuarto capítulo, la trama se va complicando más... y pronto empezarán a aparecer los romances ^^ Esperamos que les guste!!_

* * *

**CAP 4: Mensajeros**

"_aunque podía ser lo último que hicieran, jamás se rendirían… aún si ya no tenían un propósito en sus vidas"_

Apoyando el papel con suavidad sobre el escritorio, para luego plegarlo en si mismo hasta que se asemejara a un sobre, Kakashi abrió un cajón del escritorio, y sacando una pequeña barra de lacre la derritió sobre parte del papel, sellándolo, para después presionar con el sello del Hokage, justo al lado del sello del Kazekage, que acababa de marcar Gaara. Esa carta iba a tener que soportar un largo viaje, y sabían muy bien quiénes la iban a llevar.

- ¿Así que ésta es la estrategia final? -inquirió Kakashi, echándose en el sillón, mientras cerrando su ojo derecho, se fregaba la frente con al mano del mismo lado.

- Es una estrategia para ganar, nada más…

- Sí, pero… vas a enviar a tu…

Las palabras de Kakashi fueron interrumpidas por unos golpes en la puerta, y tras recibir el permiso para entrar, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Temari y Kiba, hicieron su aparición, formándose frente a los dos Kages, y saludándolos. Dentro de la oficina, Kakashi estaba sentado en el sillón, recargando su espalda sobre el respaldar, y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos sobre su pierna derecha, la cual tenía cruzada sobre la otra. A la izquierda del escritorio, Gaara permanecía de pie con un gesto completa y absolutamente inexpresivo, mientras que con sus piernas un poco separadas, mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama -los cinco ninjas se inclinaron, y Shikamaru continuó hablando- ¿Nos necesitaban?

- Exactamente… -fue la respuesta de Kakashi- Les vamos a encomendar una misión, y deben cumplirla sin margen de error. Gaara se los explicará.

Haciendo una leve inclinación, y sintiendo la tensión que había en el ambiente, los recién llegados miraron al Kage de la Arena, dispuestos a escuchar lo que iba a decir. Sin embargo, éste los escudriñó uno a uno casi inspeccionando sus habilidades y destrezas, y finalmente, comenzó a hablar luego de descruzar sus brazos, y mantenerlos a los lados de su cuerpo con las manos contraídas en firmes y seguros puños.

- Es inevitable que los Akatsuki nos encuentren, y debemos hacer contacto con la facción este, antes que ellos lo hagan -comenzó a explicar, al tiempo que su expresión no demostraba nada en lo absoluto- Así que un grupo irá al sur a entablar contacto con Yamato, otro irá al norte como señuelo… y la mayoría se quedará en el refugio, previniendo cualquier ataque.

Un leve silencio reinó el ambiente, mientras Gaara terminaba de afirmar mentalmente el plan que había hecho. Por el otro lado, ahora acodado en el escritorio, Kakashi también observaba a cada uno de los ninjas, tratando de comprender lo que éstos estaban pensando.

- Nara Shikamaru… -la voz del pelirrojo hizo que los cinco ninjas lo observaran- Tú te quedarás aquí, y estarás a cargo de cuidar la entrada este del refugio, así que deberás armar una buena estrategia.

- Entendido, Kazekage-sama –respondió, un tanto sorprendido.

- Ustedes cuatro se dividirán en dos grupos e irán a la misión -ignorando la confirmación del Nara, Gaara continuó hablándoles a los otro cuatro- Dado que Neji y Temari son ANBU, irán al sur a establecer contacto con la facción este. Deberán llevarle ésta carta a Yamato, pase lo que pase sin leer su contenido. Combinando sus estilos podrán llegar más lejos, ya que uno tiene ventaja en el combate a corta distancia, y la otra a larga distancia.

Acercándose hasta el mueble, estiró su diestra para tomar la carta que él y Kakashi acababan de sellar con el lacre, y caminando unos pasos hasta donde estaba su hermana y el Hyūga, le tendió a ella la carta, explorando con sus inexpresivas aguamarinas, los movimientos de ambos ANBU. En respuesta a la orden recibida, los dos elevaron su diestra cruzándola sobre su pecho hasta casi el hombro izquierdo, para luego inclinarse hacia delante levemente.

- Finalmente, Haruno Sakura e Inuzuka Kiba -continuó el Kage de la Arena- Actuarán como señuelos, e irán al norte para distraer a los enemigos. Su misión es causar distracciones y evitar que los Akatsuki o los seguidores de Orochimaru lleguen hasta aquí. Kiba, llevarás a Akamaru, y Sakura será el refuerzo médico para que puedan permanecer más tiempo allí. ¿Comprendido?

Imitando los movimientos de Neji y Temari, los otros dos ninjas asintieron ante la orden. En ese momento, el Hokage se paró tras el escritorio, y golpeando con sus palmas abiertas la madera, permaneció inclinado hacia delante, mientras inspeccionaba a cada uno de los shinobis que tenía delante. Le parecía peligroso mandar dos de su mejores jounins hacia el sur, y a la kunoichi médico como señuelo, pero realmente no tenían otra opción.

No tenían ninguna otra opción.

- ¿Han entendido sus órdenes? -preguntó, y todos asintieron- ¡Bien! Tienen quince minutos para preparar sus armas y demás cosas. Deberán partir inmediatamente. ¡Ahora fuera!

Saludando respetuosamente una vez más, los cinco salieron fuera del despacho, y casi automáticamente, comenzaron a caminar por el mismo pasillo, sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra. El primero en irse sin decir nada más que un "suerte en su misión" fue Shikamaru, quien doblando en una entrada, comenzó a reunir a algunos hombres de confianza, arrastrando a Matsuri con él, por el camino.

Tampoco pasó demasiado tiempo para que Sakura y Kiba siguieran su camino hacia la enfermería, y Neji y Temari se detuvieran en el cuarto donde guardaban las armas. La habitación en sí era bastante reducida y de escasa luz, pero las armas se encontraban perfectamente ordenadas y distribuidas; acercándose hacia la misma estantería, uno en cada extremo, buscaron un par de katanas, y algunos kunais, shurikens y bombas de mano, para llevar con ellos. Ninguno siquiera rompió el silencio, hasta que estuvieron fuera, caminando hacia la sección de habitaciones.

- Esta misión es peligrosa… -comenzó a hablar el Hyūga- Hace sólo un día que regresaste ¿cuánto chakra tienes, Temari?

Suspirando, ella detuvo el andar frente a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Matsuri, y mirando los perlados ojos del castaño frente a ella, mantuvo impávida su mirada color jade.

- El suficiente, Neji… -respondió, mientras volteaba para abrir el picaporte de la puerta- Además, ya hemos hecho muchas misiones juntos, y sabes que voy a seguir luchando aún sin chakra…

- Lo sé… pero esta vez es distinto. Es casi…

- No lo digas: no quiero pensarlo de esa manera –empujando la puerta desde la manija, la rubia entró en la habitación, para agregar algo más antes de cerrarla- Cinco minutos, en la entrada…

Sin decir más nada se separaron. Había algo que tanto Sakura y Kiba, como Neji y Temari se habían dado cuenta, era que esa misión en exceso peligrosa e importante, era muy probable que acabara matándolos o hiriéndolos de gravedad. Pero eso era algo que no les importaba en lo absoluto. La guerra estaba siendo cada vez más cruel, y ellos necesitaban acabarla cuanto antes.

Aún cuando su existencia amenazara con desvanecerse, ellos debían hacer algo para acabar con ese ciclo autodestructivo en el que todos estaban envueltos. Aún cuando no querían que fuera así.

Todos se encontraron en la entrada este, donde Shikamaru y Matsuri hacían guardia. A un lado, Neji y Temari ya estaban vestidos con sus trajes de anbu, con las katanas colgadas a su espalda, mientras que frente a ellos, Kiba se encontraba sentado sobre su gran perro Akamaru, y Sakura estaba de pie a su lado. Como ya era tan común que todos salieran en misiones, no había nadie para saludarlos, nadie…

- ¿Y cómo sabremos que ustedes ya cumplieron su misión? -preguntó Kiba.

- Son casi tres días hasta la península si no tenemos problemas, y desde ahí no sabremos cuánto podemos tardarnos… -respondió Neji, mientras se acomodaba el cabello con su zurda.

- Les enviaremos a Kamatari cuando estemos regresando… -agregó Temari- Y si llegan a ver el cielo lleno de tornados…

- Es que tienen graves problemas. Entendido –finalizó Sakura.

Sin decirse nada, ambos equipos partieron, con Neji y Temari hacia el sur, y Sakura, Kiba y Akamaru al norte. Antes de partir, la pelirosa le había dejado todas las instrucciones posibles a Hinata, a quien había estado instruyendo junto a Kiba, en algunos jutsus médicos. Sin embargo, lejos de estar al cien por ciento de sus facultades, la Hyūga todavía se encontraba herida, y casi sin poder moverse. Debido a ese ataque que los Kages les habían encomendado, el refugio se estaba quedando casi sólo.

Al menos, Kakashi y Gaara estaban ahí.

_Guarida de Akatsuki_

- Hay algo que no me gusta… -decía Nagato a Konan- ¿Qué hacían esos roedores fuera de su madriguera a plena luz?

La fémina estaba inmutable detrás de él mirándolo y sin cambiar su expresión ni pronunciar palabra: a lo largo de los años había aprendido que él no le hacía preguntas, solo cavilaba en voz alta porque le tenía confianza…

- Tomaron un riesgo muy grande… nos revelaron la posición de la resistencia… -Nagato estaba de espaldas a Konan, con amas manos recargadas sobre una mesa llena de mapas y planes, la cabeza gacha, más repentinamente, levantó la mirada furibundo y sin mirarla, vociferó- ¡Llama a ese idiota de Sasuke ahora mismo!

La fémina asintió a la orden y dejó volar una papeleta que la adelantó mientras salía de la oscura habitación, y entraba a la sala donde solían realizar los consejos de guerra, segundos después por una puerta lateral apareció Pein del Reino Divino que se sentó impaciente a la cabeza de la mesa rectangular y algunos minutos después Sasuke entraba con su mirada altanera y un gesto de fastidio.

- Estaba ocupado… ¿qué quieres?

Con los codos sobre la mesa, la barbilla apoyada sobre las manos entrelazadas y la mirada fría, Pein habló con una voz que helaba la sangre.

- ¿Qué hacían la niña Hyuga y sus compañeros en territorio abierto?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la pregunta y un segundo después, el nuevo Pein Ashura lo tomó por el cuello y lo elevó, sin causar rastro alguno de emoción en el rostro del Uchiha.

- ¿Cuántos eran? ¿A cuantos más dejaste escapar? –continuó Yahiko poniéndose en pie luego de golpear la mesa– Te di la simple misión de vigilar y matar al que se acercara… y en vez de eso me costaste un cuerpo y arriesgas el plan… ¿Quién aparte de Hinata sabía lo que planeamos?

Sasuke hizo fuerza con el brazo izquierdo para librarse del agarre y se alejó un par de pasos aún con su expresión altanera, desafiando constantemente al que supuestamente era su líder.

- Tres más –explicó- No alcancé a ver más que a Sakura, pero sólo Hinata me vio a mí, por eso fui tras ella y no de los otros, no creo que haya tenido tiempo de decir nada… -

- Claro… tuvo tiempo de armar una ofensiva suicida y de colocar explosivos en un paso donde difícilmente se puede caminar y 200 metros más allá, perfectamente sepultadas y coordinadas… pero no para decir a sus compañeros "por cierto, vi a Sasuke"

Kisame apareció entrando por la puerta que el Uchiha había dejado abierta, seguido de Itachi, mientras el interrogado se enfurecía, y el Pein a su lado le daba una patada alta que no alcanzó a cubrir ,y lo estampó en la pared.

- Cuatro se infiltraron, a cuatro dejaste escapar, arruinaste mis planes y encima me dices que no obtuviste información alguna… dame un motivo para perdonar tu inútil vida mocoso estúpido.

El líder estaba furioso y su aspecto lo denotaba. Mientras su cuerpo caminaba de nuevo hacia el objeto de su furia, Uchiha Itachi se interpuso en su camino.

- Hace demasiado tiempo que Sasuke traicionó a Konoha, no lo hubieran creído de todos modos… yo seguiré el rastro del equipo de la Hoja, y te diré que buscaban… -respondió el joven del anillo rojo.

- Si tú no me fueras útil no te concedería el capricho de dejarle vivo… tengo otras cosas en mente para ti. Asegúrate de que no cometa más errores o no seré tan indulgente, y sácalo de mi vista –hizo una pausa, y volteándose, agregó- Y traigan a los del sonido, llevan tiempo sin hacer nada… No… Mejor tráiganlos a todos: quiero que sepan que al próximo que falle lo mato yo mismo…

La sala no tardó en estar llena de nuevo y luego de que Yahiko profiriera amenazas a diestra y siniestra, mientras que el menor de los Uchiha era obligado a permanecer fuera. Modificaron algunos detalles en el plan, y Pein envió a los chicos del sonido a seguir el rastro de los ninjas de Konoha que habían escapado.

- ¿Y por qué tenemos que perder el tiempo así? ¿Qué pueden hacer esos 3 críos contra nosotros? –Se quejó Jiroubo y con mirada asesina Pein lo hizo callar.

- Parece que has olvidado que en el pasado cuando realmente eran críos fueron capaces de asesinar a varios de nosotros…

Sasori fue el que respondió con su voz ronca y su silueta encorvada, desde la marioneta de Hiruko. Ante las muecas de los presentes que recordaron como los más grandes no pudieron hacerles un rasguño y sin embargo, hace tiempo, cuando solo eran niños de entre 15 y 16 años, aquellos ninjas de Konoha y Suna les quitaron la vida.

- Konoha se volvió en poco tiempo la base del mundo ninja… su pilar más fuerte… resistió cada ataque que le lanzaron y se repuso en poco tiempo… cuando se alió con Suna se volvieron casi invencibles. Nos llevó años de planeación, y todo nuestro poder derrumbarlas… incluso hubo que sacrificar a Uchiha Madara… y ellos, aunque estén casi extintos, siguen ofreciendo resistencia. Si encontraron aliados se convertirán en un gran problema, comenzarán a recuperar poder, y eso dará esperanza a los civiles: habrá rebeliones en los territorios ya controlados. ¡por eso no podemos permitir que salgan de estos valles donde los tenemos cercados!

- Igual sigo creyendo que les dan mucha importancia… -respondió Kidoumaro- Nos hemos hecho mucho más fuertes mientras ellos buscaban donde esconderse, además no cometeremos el mismo error dos veces.

- ¿No será que tienen miedo de enfrentarlos de nuevo?

Itachi los miró con sus ojos rojos de sharingan, provocando la furia de los del sonido… menos de Kimimaro, que permanecía indiferente a todo hasta que Tayuya se lanzó contra el Uchiha, kunai en mano, y una barrera de hueso la detuvo.

- Somos ninjas del sonido, servimos a Orochimaru-sama, ese es el único motivo de nuestras existencias… Si es lo que él desea es lo que se hará, nadie tiene derecho a cuestionarlo… -exclamó con voz fría y sin mirarla el albino joven.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la risa de Orochimaru resonó por el lugar, mientras su sibilina mirada dorada, escudriñaba a todos los presentes, hasta detenerse en Kimimaro.

– Mi querido Kimimaro… tan sereno como siempre. Es por eso que tú dirigirás el equipo: cuento con ustedes… -habló- Una vez que nos deshagamos de los estorbos, no tendremos restricción para adueñarnos de la verdad y el poder del mundo…

- Entonces ya saben que hay que hacer… ¡LARGO! –terminó con un grito un irritado Pein, mientras sostenía su frente con desdén.

Los cuatro del sonido se levantaron y se fueron haciendo un muy leve saludo a Orochimaru, y viendo con odio a los Akatsuki, en especial la pelirroja. Kimimaro hizo una amplia reverencia a ambos líderes, y con la mano derecha sobre el corazón se inclinó una segunda vez frente al Sannin.

– No defraudaré su confianza –y se marchó para poner manos a la obra.

_Territorio Norte_

Sakura, Kiba y Akamaru avanzaban presurosos dejando _descuidados_ rastros, y estaban cada vez más cerca de la aldea de la lluvia: lugar donde ahora era conocido por todos, que estaba uno de los cuarteles principales de Akatsuki. Ninguno había querido mencionarlo, pero sabían que entrar ahí significaba una muerte segura; para ellos, su esperanza residía en cruzar por la frontera del país del fuego que a pesar de estar custodiada, conocían mejor que nadie. Sin embargo, su misión no era ser cautelosos, y eso reducía enormemente sus expectativas.

Atravesaban por una enorme ciénaga que Kiba y Akamaru maldecían por parecerles terriblemente fétida, cuando un olor familiar y nada grato llegó hasta ellos.

- Ahí vienen, están a unos kilómetros… -musitó el castaño, y Sakura se calzó los guantes preparándose para la batalla.

- ¿Cuántos son? -preguntó la peli rosa.

- Seis… -contestó olfateando y concentrándose, el Inuzuka- Los cuatro imbéciles con los que peleamos cuando tratamos de rescatar al idiota de Sasuke… y uno más… -volvió a olfatear- no reconozco su arma… pero debe ser el que peleó con Gaara y Rock Lee…

- Alégrate de estar conmigo… si Kazekage-sama te oye hablarle sin respeto, te sepulta… Pero en fin, parece que la tendremos difícil…

- ¡Cómo si me importara lo que piense ese cara dura! Quiero ver que lo intente… si el Hokage no nos hiciera respetarlo ya habría probado mi gatsuga… Es un creído y no se preocupa por nadie, ni siquiera por su hermana… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo yo por él?

- No digas eso, sabes que no es su culpa. A todos nos afectó de forma distinta lo que pasó… -dijo la joven, tratando de calmar a su compañero.

- Eso no lo justifica, al contrario… Debió haberse largado también ¿De qué sirve un Kazekage que no se preocupa por su gente? Nos manda en misiones suicidas, como si no tuviéramos suficientes dificultades para sobrevivir…

- ¡Ni lo menciones Kiba! -gritó la kunoichi enfadada- Al menos él se quedó… y aunque no le importemos, cumple con su deber y nos protege ¡La mitad de nosotros estaríamos muertos si no hubiera intervenido en la última invasión! Y nos envían a estas misiones porque ya no hay opciones… Tú sabes que si fuera sólo un capricho del Kazekage, Kakashi-sensei jamás aceptaría: no puedes dudar ni por un instante que él cuida de nosotros lo más que puede, y estoy segura de que esto lo haría el mismo, pero si lo perdemos ya no habrá más que hacer… nadie que defienda el refugio, nadie que nos guíe… ¡NADIE!…

Sakura terminó con un grito de su quebrada voz y mordiéndose los labios para retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos… Kiba se acercó a ella con expresión arrepentida y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo con el que le limpió las lágrimas, puso sus manos en sus hombros y la miró profundamente.

- Lo siento… pero es demasiado frustrante saber que no nos queda más que lanzarnos a morir, esperando llevarnos a algunos enemigos con nosotros, y que no los revivan. Sé que es necesario: es el único modo en que los demás vivirán y podrán devolver la calma al mundo… es solo que parece cada vez más imposible. Tratamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y seguimos cayendo ¡Mira a Hinata! No sabemos si sobrevivirá, y solo nos ha ganado un par de semanas si tenemos suerte… O a Temari: sé que todavía de vez en cuando esa cicatriz le duele, moral y físicamente… Lo peor de aceptar que no nos queda otra opción, es darnos cuenta de que ya tampoco nos importa mucho; ya no tenemos mucha voluntad de vivir, continuamos porque no podemos dejar las cosas así… ero vivir en cuevas y túneles… esto ya no es vida, ya nadie sonríe, nadie tiene un motivo para vivir… aún si ganamos la guerra ¿Qué será de nosotros? Ya no sabremos que hacer: yo ni siquiera puedo recordar cual era mi sueño… A veces pienso que todo será mejor cuando esto acabe, pero ver a Kakashi-sensei sin espíritu, a Neji casi tan frío como Gaara, a Ten Ten taciturna… Ver lo que esto ha hecho de nosotros, me llena de rabia y la verdad no sé si quisiera ser como Gaara, y que nada ni nadie me importara… O si él debería ser como nosotros y tal vez, solo tal vez… hallaría otro camino…

- Sé lo que sientes Kiba, y todos tenemos nuestros propios demonios… Pero ahora no nos queda más que ignorarlos o enfrentarlos, aún si ya no hay nada para nosotros: tenemos que rescatar el mundo para los que vendrán y que puedan vivir épocas felices y tranquilas como las que tuvimos nosotros… pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para estas cosas… Sé que peleaste con dos de ellos ¿Tienes la información de los demás?

- Claro… igual que tú estudié el plan de Shikamaru… ¿estás lista?

- Sí… -respondió ella, firme en sus palabras.

- Entonces vamos: no es necesario esperar a que vengan, mientras más los sorprendamos, más posibilidades tenemos de inmovilizar a Kimimaro… Yo me encargo de la loca y de ajustar cuentas con los hermanos raros… Tú acaba con el gordo y el arácnido. Luego ambos contra _huesos_… y si se te complica la cosa…

- No lo haré… -interrumpió Sakura– No voy a huir nunca más: no soy como mi equipo -dijo apretando los puños con ira, y Kiba hizo una mueca.

- Jamás pensaría tal cosa. Y ellos no son tu equipo, ni de Kakashi-sensei,no merecen que aún los llames así… Yo soy tu equipo, pero tú eres la única que verdaderamente es médico y fuiste entrenada por Godaime Hokage en persona. No podemos perderte, no duraríamos… Hazlo por nosotros…

- No digas eso… sé que tenemos pocas posibilidades pero si te dejo solo… -Kiba puso su índice derecho sobre los labios de Sakura para evitar que siguiera hablando, y sonrió, mientras Akamaru montaba guardia.

- No estoy solo… -miró a su lado, a su fiel canino– Akamaru siempre está conmigo –el perro jadeó y asintió moviendo la cola- Me vengaré de lo que nos hicieron esos malditos, y si no logro pasar al Kaguya, tú tienes que seguir la misión. Recuerda que somos el único apoyo de Neji y Temari…

La muchacha asintió en silencio y ladeando la cabeza, Kiba le indicó que era hora de ponerse en marcha, pero esta vez el muchacho no montó en Akamaru: el perro continuó por el pantano, mientras los shinobis saltaban por los árboles.


	5. Venganzas

_Hola!! Perdón por la demora para actualizar!! En realidad, Leona_Negra y yo vamos unos dos capítulos más adelante que este, pero quería terminar uno para poder actualizar aquí... como veo que se está atrasando la cosa, para no dejar todo pendiente, actualizamos. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, y espero que les guste._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: VENGANZA**

"_matar o morir: a eso se han reducido sus existencias"_

Sakura y Kiba se adentraron más en la ciénaga, manteniendo su posición oculta entre la espesura de los árboles, y un kilómetro más adelante se detuvieron, prepararon algunos explosivos más y una barrera, como si temieran no volver a verse; al poner el último sello se miraron firmemente diciendo cosas que sus palabras no alcanzaban a expresar, se abrazaron rápidamente, Sakura acarició la cabeza de Akamaru y regresó a ocultarse en la rivera derecha y Kiba hacía lo propio en la izquierda junto con su can.

Los ninjas del sonido no tardaron en aparecer, confiados de estar en su territorio y sin preocuparse de enemigos ya que solo seguían una pista vaga, Kimimaro iba último, vigilando, y sus agudos sentidos lo hicieron ordenar un alto justo a tiempo para que los kunais provenientes de los árboles no impactaran en Kidoumaro pero sí se hundieran en el pantano muy cerca de sus pies estallando unos segundos después haciéndolos saltar a los lados. Los kunais siguieron volando de entre los árboles, demasiado directos para poder ser esquivados y continuaban estallando hasta que Kidoumaro y Jiroubou estaban del lado derecho de la ciénaga buscando el lugar de donde provenían los ataques, el enorme ninja echó a correr hacia los árboles, y Tayuya hizo lo propio del lado izquierdo siguiendo las indicaciones de Ukon que había alcanzado a ver al enemigo.

- ¡Tontos! No solo se atreven a entrar en nuestros dominios ¡encima mandan ninjas inexpertos! -exclamó Tayuya.

Algunos kunais volaron hacia el alvino que se protegió con su kekei genkai y permaneció inamovible hasta que un último kunai cayó _"lejos"_ de su blanco. Sin embargo el sello que llevaba era diferente, y al momento de impactarse activó una barrera que encerró al Kaguya ante el asombro de sus compañeros.

- Pero ¿cuándo diablos….? –se quejó la pelirroja, pero no pudo terminar porque Akamaru apareció activando otro sello más que hizo aparecer otro bloqueo, esta vez como una pared que se extendía a unos kilómetros, dejando separados a los equipos.

- Ese perro… –dijo un furioso Zakon, al reconocer al can, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada más pues el blanco cánido se transformó en un Kiba de aspecto bestial y se lanzó contra él, en un gatsuga simple mientras su amo hacía lo mismo por detrás.

Los hermanos apenas tuvieron tiempo de defenderse, pero resultaron gravemente heridos por la embestida del Inuzuka y su compañero. Mientras se preguntaban cuando se había hecho tan fuerte aquel niño al que dejaron moribundo algunos años atrás y que había tenido que ser salvado por el marionetista de la arena, Tayuya empezó a tocar su flauta. Kiba alcanzó a su compañero que tenía apariencia humana gracias al jujin bunshin, y una vez más hicieron su técnica de los colmillos cruzados, los hermanos se prepararon para el contraataque pero el shinobi de Konoha y su perro giraron justo en el momento crucial dirigiendo su ataque a la pelirroja, sin embargo, ella alcanzó a esquivarlos asombrada del enorme poder que poseían. Ahora rauda comenzó su técnica de invocación, pero Kiba fue más rápido al transformarse junto con Akamaru en una enorme bestia de dos cabezas… no se habían presentado, no hacía falta, no cruzaron palabra alguna, no tenían interés, la poderosa técnica impactó contra Tayuya destruyendo su instrumento musical y dejándola fuera de combate, Ukon y Zakon miraban incrédulos la escena y a Kiba.

- Ahora sí vas en serio… parece que aprendiste la lección niño –dijeron al unísono burlándose de él.

- No quería que nos molestara… -dijo el castaño separándose de su can- tengo cuentas con ustedes… -se ajustó la bandana a la cabeza, y haciendo unas poses de manos exclamó – ¡Jujin Bunshin!

El can se volvió antropomorfo y el joven recobró el aspecto bestial lanzándose a una batalla encarnizada que hizo a los hermanos separarse y activar el sello maldito para poder resistir los embates.

Kunais y shurikens se encontraban de cuando en cuando y se despedazaban al chocar debido a la enorme fuerza con la que eran lanzados y en medio de algunas chispas las esquelas se esparcían por el lugar. Con feroces taijutsus los de la hoja respondían a las cortas distancias y cuando los del Otogakure ponían tierra de por medio, el ninjutsu del clan de criadores de perros se dejaba sentir con un poder aterrador…

Los hermanos activaron la segunda fase de su sello tomando un aspecto monstruoso, y haciendo uso de todo su poder continuó el enfrentamiento. Sin embargo Kiba y Akamaru no daban tregua, trataron de adueñarse de su cuerpo a sabiendas de que si no podía expulsarlos se heriría a sí mismo pero esta vez el joven no estaba dispuesto a caer en la trampa, cuando Ukon se lanzó sobre él, Akamaru apareció frente a su dueño emitiendo un potente aullido que hizo las veces de barrera deteniéndolo y, ocultando un gatsuga más del castaño que giraba a gran velocidad, los chicos del sonido habían visto demasiadas veces esa técnica y habían aprendido a defenderse de ella ya que el muchacho usaba todo su cuerpo para golpearles con la fuerza de sus giros así q solo tomó una pose defensiva que detenía la mayor parte del cuerpo de su agresor evitando el punto de impacto para no recibir mayor daño, sin embargo esta vez fue diferente.

Cerca del gemelo los giros perdieron velocidad. Pensando que el invasor se quedaba sin chakra, preparó una nueva técnica respaldada por su hermano: Kiba era visible nuevamente y había cambiado su pose de la habitual, por una totalmente alargada como un clavadista. Las afiladas garras crecieron aún más y recibiendo el golpe de Ukon, continuó su avance ayudado por la inercia de su técnica giratoria, su mano izquierda apuntaba a la cabeza del defensor que se protegió y tiró un ataque sin ver que la mano derecha se adelantaba directo al corazón.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, tanto que Kiba mismo no podría explicar como había sido: el ataque del ninja del sonido lo golpeó en el costado lastimándolo considerablemente, Akamaru mordió la mano de Zakon antes de que lanzara el suyo, el castaño atacó, el del Otogakure intentó introducirse de nuevo en su cuerpo apresando su siniestra mientras dirigía otro ataque a la cabeza del propio Inuzuka que adelantó su diestra atravesando el pecho del enemigo. Zakon se liberó del blanco can, solo para ver al Inuzuka con una cortada en la mitad de la cara mientras su mano derecha sostenía el sangrante corazón de su gemelo, se lanzó furioso con su técnica final pero esta vez eran dos contra uno, Kiba no alcanzó a defenderse: Akamaru recuperó su forma original pero con el pelaje erizado y un color rojo ocre debido al efecto de la píldora de soldado que había tragado, y con afilados colmillos se lanzó al cuello del sirviente de Orochimaru, destrozándolo mientras su amo y compañero retrocedía sosteniendo su lastimado hombro izquierdo y trataba de contener la hemorragia en su costado, con un jutsu médico.

Del otro lado del pantano Jiroubou había pedido a su compañero que le dejara a la "niña". Sakura lanzaba shurikens y explosivos a diestra y siniestra, guardando su distancia y haciendo notables sus no muchas habilidades ninja. Kidomaro que empezaba a desesperarse usó su telaraña para hacerla caer del árbol, facilitando a Jiroubo el apresarla con su técnica de prisión de roca; al comenzar a absober el chakra Sakura, desapareció en una nube de humo blanco sin que el enorme ninja lo notara, hasta segundos más tarde, cuando apareció como un espejismo tras él, y le dio un golpe directo impactándolo contra su propia técnica destruyendo la roca y sepultándolo unos metros más allá… su enorme contrincante no volvió a moverse.

- Así que esa es tu técnica, cargar de chakra tus golpes para darles una fuerza descomunal mientras te ocultas en genjutsu…-dijo confiado el de los cuatro brazos -pero eso es para idiotas… no te servirá contra mí… si no te me acercas, no conseguirás nada…

- No tengo tiempo para perder contigo: tengo que matar a tu líder así que pelea o sal de mi camino… -gritó la pelirrosa, tronándose los nudillos y tomando una pose de pelea.

Haruno sabía que estaba en graves problemas. De acuerdo al reporte de Neji, su oponente tenía una gran capacidad de análisis, en cualquier otro momento le habría sido imposible vencerlo. Sin embargo cuando los vieron protegiendo a Pein y Orochimaru en el último sitio a Konoha, Shikamaru hizo un plan para acabar con ellos: era su venganza por el daño que sufrieran sus amigos intentando "_salvar_" a Sasuke… ese nombre… De solo recordarlo se llenaba de rabia: igual o más que al mencionar a Naruto. Al parecer el último Uchiha, había sido el detonante de todo; la kunoichi sentía que si lo hubiera podido detener muchas cosas habrían cambiado, pero al menos su traición les había dado una valiosa información y era una suerte que justo los del sonido, fueran a su encuentro. Eran los únicos para quienes tenían un plan infalible: los akatsukis eran demasiado fuertes y listos, eso les había dado la victoria contra el mundo ninja… eso había hecho que el plan de Shikamaru se enfocara en salvar a cuantos fuera posible, y no en derrotarlos… eso había convertido al joven Nara, en uno de los blancos principales de los líderes de la nueva tiranía que se adueñaba del mundo…

Con tantas cosas en su cabeza, la discípula del Hokage apenas lograba esquivar las arañas que caían sobre ella y las amarillentas flechas que cada vez conseguían hacerle cortes más profundos… como si su rival solo estuviera jugando con ella y comenzaba a entender porqué el genio Hyuga había arriesgado y casi sacrificado su vida para detenerle, era demasiado rápido y fuerte para ella, además el estilo de pelea la ponía en desventaja… al ver su precaria situación, Sakura despejó su mente y se centró en descubrir el modo de poner en marcha el plan del máximo estratega de la rebelión, sin embargo el otro se adelantaba demasiado a sus movimientos y no conseguía el hueco que le permitiera usar su arma secreta…

Fastidiada y desesperada, asestó a la enorme araña madre uno de sus golpes para deshacerse de esa molestia, antes de emprender la carrera alejándose cuanto pudo, manteniéndose lejos del campo abierto donde no duraría más que un par de minutos. Sin embargo la arboleda también era un sitio de ventaja para el arácnido… la kunoichi tiró un kunai que activó algunas otras trampas que derribando árboles y abriendo grandes agujeros en el suelo que entorpecían el paso de su oponente, éste comenzó a aburrirse del juego y soltó una flecha que atravesó a la chica el muslo derecho y la hizo caer. Sufriendo de un terrible dolor y sin poder continuar su huida, Sakura comenzó a temer por su vida, otra flecha pasó zumbando a su lado cuando en el instante preciso se ladeó para dejarla pasar, sin embargo no fue capaz de esquivar la segunda saeta que la clavó su mano a un grueso tronco.

Un potente alarido de dolor inundó el lugar, sus verdes ojos se clavaron con furia en su captor que la sostenía por el cuello y la miraba divertido.

- Antes de matarte, tengo que hacerte un par de preguntas –le dijo mientras apretaba su agarre como queriéndole mostrar que estaba en control de la situación, y ella le respondió con una patada que él detuvo, escupiendo otra punzante y amarilla barra que inhabilitó la segunda pierna de su prisionera- ¿Qué es lo que buscan en este territorio?

- Matar a Pein… -dijo en un débil susurro por la falta de aire.

Kidoumaro rió a carcajadas.

- ¿Y se supone que una renacuajo como tú lo haga? No podrías ni acercarte a la aldea con ese patético nivel ¿qué ya no les queda nada mejor al Hokage y al Kazekage? –Sakura aferró la mano que la asfixiaba queriéndose liberar pero no lo conseguía –No soy un estúpido, dime que buscaban: es mi última advertencia. Puedes morir sin dolor… de todos modos encontraremos lo que nos ocultan y mataremos a todo aquel que se oponga a Orochimaru-sama –le amenazó, y ella sonrió con satisfacción- ¿De qué te ríes, mocosa insolente? –preguntó enojado.

- De que sí eres estúpido… -musitó la ojiverde, al tiempo que con la mano que sostenía a Kidomaro inyectaba una enorme descarga de chakra en el cuerpo del enemigo… igual que haría con un jutsu médico, solo que este tenía una intención totalmente contraria a sanarle.

- ¡Bruja! -maldijo antes de desplomarse.

- Saludos de Neji -se burló ella.

Usó su mano libre para arrancarse las estacas: sabía que se haría mucho daño, pero podría curarse y luego reunirse con Kiba y alejarse cuanto pudieran de Kimimaro, antes que la barrera desapareciera, y esperaba que a él le fueran de más utilidad las trampas que estuvieron sembrando durante los dos días que pasaron en aquella zona a la que les había tomado otros tres llegar… y también esperaba que Neji, quien había descubierto el truco que ahora le salvara la vida, lograra completar la misión que tenía con Temari: aún debían conseguirles más tiempo.

Sus heridas eran graves… no habían dañado ningún órgano vital, pero había perdido mucha sangre y su vista comenzaba a nublarse. En cuanto se liberó, se deslizó al piso y se quedó recargada en el árbol; estaba curando su mano, cuando otro punzante dolor la invadió… abrió sus esmeraldinos ojos cuan grandes eran observando la lanza que salía de la boca de Kidomaro y atravesaba su abdomen.

- Tal vez él sobrevivió… pero tú no… -fue lo último que dijo antes de perecer.

Sakura respiraba con dificultad. El dolor y el daño eran demasiado grandes, y ella no tenía mucho chakra; se arrancó el arma que la atravesaba por la mitad soltando otro desgarrador grito, mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y en medio de un espasmo escupía sangre. Lo más que pudo hacer fue detener la hemorragia antes de perder la conciencia.

Kiba se curaba el costado cuando escuchó el lejano pero atronador grito de su compañera, y se dispuso a ir en su ayuda junto con Akamaru. Sin embargo en el instante justo en el que dio el primer paso, unos afilados huesos surgieron de la tierra y casi lo atravesaron. Temiendo lo peor miró a la barrera, y descubrió con horror que Kimimaro había usado su técnica para remover bajo tierra uno de los sellos, liberando la técnica. Su excelente olfato fue lo único que le permitió ubicar al enemigo que se hallaba fuera de su rango de visión, y evadir por muy poco otra embestida ósea: una nueva batalla daba comienzo y tendría que ganarla antes de poder ayudar a Sakura.

_Sureste del continente. Península del Fuego_

El suelo tembló arrastrando un leve terremoto que llegó hasta los pies de los dos miembros del ANBU, escondidos en el bosque. Habían pasado cinco días desde que habían salido del refugio y ya no podían avanzar más, porque al encontrarse rodeados por los ninjas rebeldes, no querían -ni debían- revelar su destino.

Apoyando su espalda contra un frondoso árbol del bosque del País del Fuego, Neji permanecía en guardia con sus músculos tensos y su mirada perdida, manteniendo activado su Byakugan, haciendo que pequeñas venas se mostraran a los lados de sus ojos, como única indicación de lo que estaba haciendo. A su siniestra, Temari permanecía arrodillada en posición de ataque con el abanico gigante entre sus manos, y su mente planeando el mejor ataque. Sin embargo, la visión absoluta del Hyūga confirmó que eran más de treinta enemigos contra sólo ellos dos, y seguramente dos miembros de Akatsuki, que bajo ninguna circunstancia podían enterarse de su misión.

- Debemos planear algo, si queremos cumplir la misión… -murmuró la rubia.

- Tus ataques de larga distancia son más efectivos que los míos -continuó Neji- ¿Recuerdas la estrategia de la última vez? Es nuestra mejor carta ahora.

- En cuanto haga _eso_, voy a rebelar nuestra posición, y nos van a atacar -pausa- ¿Puedes defendernos? Yo me encargaré de la ruta de escape.

- Sabes que lo haré… -suspiró- ya lo hemos hecho.

Permaneciendo de pie, Neji inclinó su rostro hacia delante haciendo que algunos mechones de sus cabellos castaños cayeran hacia delante, mientras juntaba sus manos delante de su pecho, entrelazando los dedos y manteniendo los índices y mayores estirados para invocar al Byakugan con su mayor poder. Sus ojos se rodearon de las pequeñas venas ahora engrosadas, y pronto todo el campo en sus trescientos sesenta grados, fue visible para él.

Siendo los ojos de la kunoichi, comenzó a decirle detalladamente la cantidad de rebeldes, la posición que ocupaban, y a cuantos metros de distancia, logrando que ella se hiciera un mapa mental de la ubicación. Colocándose de pie al lado de él, Temari ladeó su rostro hacia ambos lados despejando sus facciones de algunos cabellos rubios que le molestaban, para luego tomar su abanico cerrado frente a ella apoyándolo en el suelo, y moviéndolo hacia delante apuntando al cielo, mientras reunía chakra en el arma.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cielo límpido de la siesta comenzó a nublarse repentinamente, cubriéndose de negras nubes que no auguraban nada bueno. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Neji, y controlando el viento con su chakra, Temari creó correntadas de aire en diferentes direcciones, y cinco tornados bajaron del cielo justo sobre las ubicaciones de todos los grupos de ninjas, salvo del que estaba demasiado cerca de ellos. Cuando chocaron contra la tierra, el leve temblor del suelo se acentuó, y los tornados iniciaron un giro vertiginoso enredando entre sus filosas corrientes a los ninjas, descuartizándolos, haciendo que la sangre se mezclara con el viento que la rubia dominaba, alimentándolo.

La tormenta duró los minutos suficientes como para asesinar a todos esos shinobis, pero muy pronto los tornados desaparecieron, y el Hyūga alcanzó a vislumbrar el ataque que estaba por caerles encima. Debido al poder de los huracanes, Temari no iba a poder atacar al grupo que estaba a cien metros de ellos, y por eso mismo, develaría su posición. Sin embargo, era la forma más efectiva de atacar a distancia y eso, los dos ANBU lo habían probado en misiones anteriores que habían hecho juntos.

- Nos atacan -murmuró Neji, tomando con su zurda la muñeca de la rubia- Es ahora o nunca.

Entendiendo lo que eso significaba, Temari se colgó el abanico a su espalda, mientras el castaño a su lado avanzaba unos pasos hasta ella, soltando su muñeca. Sabiendo cómo moverse, pues ya habían realizado esa táctica, la rubia apoyó sus pies sobre los de Neji mientras él la tomaba por la cintura con la zurda, haciendo que ella cruzara el brazo derecho sobre los hombros de él, apoyando su frente y cerrando los ojos, al tiempo que tomando con su diestra la contraria de la kunoichi, el genio Hyūga la estiraba hacia atrás. Inmediatamente, y segundos antes de que cientos de kunais y armas los alcanzaran, Neji comenzó a girar, sosteniendo a la fémina, expulsando chakra por cada parte de su cuerpo, de forma de crear el Hakkeshou Kaiten: una barrera que los protegía de cualquier ataque en todas las direcciones, a la vez que bloqueaba los otros que pudieran alcanzarlos.

Y fue perfecto, digno de los mejores ANBU.

Todas las armas fueron repelidas en diferentes direcciones, obligando a retroceder a los siete shinobis que los atacaban, evitando el contraataque. Cuando el acelerado giro se detuvo al fin, Temari se separó de Neji rápidamente, y tomando su abanico cerrando entre sus manos, golpeó con él la tierra, usando su chakra de ese tipo aumentado por la sangre que su viento acababa de recibir, abriendo enormes grietas que se expandieron en diferentes sentidos, las cuales eran lo suficientemente profundas como para darles una ruta de escape. Algunos rebeldes se acercaron a esas fosas, pero al hacerlo el fiel hurón invocado por la rubia salió con algunas copias, guadaña en mano, ensartando a los enemigos, asesinándolos.

Ahora ya sólo les quedaban dos de esos shinobis de tercera, y los dos Akatsuki que Hyūga había visto. Habían avanzado un par de horas a través de esas fosas, siguiendo túneles naturales internos que él conocía por haber vivido antes en el País del Fuego, pero muy pronto deberían salir hacia la superficie, para poder cruzar hacia la isla de la antigua Villa de la Niebla. Deteniendo la marcha unos instantes, Neji se descolgó su cantimplora con agua y alzándola descuidadamente, comenzó a beber su contenido, mientras algunas gotas rebeldes se escurrían por la comisura de su boca.

- Si ambos intentamos cruzar, van a darse cuenta de a dónde queremos ir -objetó él, ofreciéndole su cantimplora, al tiempo que con el dorso de su diestra, se limpiaba la boca.

- Ya lo sé, no necesitas decirlo… -le respondió la rubia, tomando el recipiente y bebiendo un poco de su contenido, para luego devolvérselo- Yo tengo más ventajas por mis ataques, además que tu Byakugan y tu chakra de agua te serán más útiles cruzando el mar.

Tenía buenos motivos para quedarse ella, además de que su chakra de viento y tierra le eran casi inútiles atravesando islas, y moviéndose por el río; pero la razón más importante -una que nadie conocía- era que Temari debía encontrarse secretamente con alguien, antes de llegar a la facción este. Neji frunció el seño al escuchar las palabras de ella, pero tendiéndole la zurda, esperó que le diera la carta, y luego la guardó dentro de su chaleco blanco, típico de los ANBU.

Girando su rostro a izquierda y derecha, también hacia arriba, el joven se quedó quieto unos segundos, usando su byakugan para observar la situación total, y la ubicación de los Akatsuki. Sentía la presencia de esos dos, pero no podía encontrarlos: los únicos que eran visibles eran los dos rebeldes que les iban siguiendo el rastro. Volteando hacia la fémina, volvió a hablarle.

- Tengo un plan: tú me dejas una copia tuya, y te vas con una copia mía. Tú irás desde aquí por arriba, y yo continuaré bajo tierra lo más que pueda –explicó- si voy con tu bunshin, éste desaparecerá cuando llegue a la barcaza, y tú sabrás que ya estoy en camino, mientras que mi bunshin hará creer que no nos hemos separado.

- Tienes un día de viaje hasta allí, pero no te tardes más de dos en la isla, porque tardaremos demasiado en regresar.

Colocándose de frente, los dos asesinos de élite marcaron los mismos sellos con sus manos, creando un clon de cada uno, el cual permanecía al lado del verdadero. Extendiéndole la diestra, mientras sus bunshin intercambiaban posiciones, Neji le estrechó la mano, asintiendo a las últimas palabras que ella le había dicho. Tras saludarse, la fémina volteó quedando de espaldas al joven, y acomodando su abanico a sus espaldas con la diestra, moldeó su chakra en sus pies, y junto con el clon del Hyūga trepó las rocas hasta salir a la superficie. Por otro lado, y viéndola alejarse, él se acomodó los protectores que tenía en sus antebrazos, y luego girando, continuó avanzando ahora al lado del clon de Temari.

Minutos después de haber salido de los túneles por los que corrían, la kunoichi se había trepado a unos árboles, y volvía sobre sus pasos junto al bunshin de Neji, el cual tenía las mismas habilidades y carácter que el verdadero. Generando una pequeña brisa en el lugar, ella sintió la presencia de los shinobis siguiendo sus pasos, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron sobre la rama de un árbol, con el clon en cuclillas, y ella de pie, y los renegados se posaron sobre la rama de otro árbol muy cercano.

- ¡Vaya! -alardeó uno- Así que eran ciertos los rumores acerca de que aún quedaban vivos, algunos ninjas de esos asesinos de élite.

- Será un honor matarlos, y llevarles sus cuerpos al Líder… -acotó el otro.

- Inténtenlo…

La voz del clon Neji hizo eco entre los árboles, mientras asumía su posición de combate junto a la kunoichi. Los rebeldes les tiraron unos shurikens, pero el bunshin moldeó su chakra para poder ir saltando entre los árboles, y usando su visión absoluta llegó hasta la espalda de uno de los dos, para tomarlo del hombro izquierdo con su zurda, mientras que desenfundando la katana que llevaba en su espalda con la diestra, le atravesó el corazón. Viendo como su compañero era destrozado cuando el castaño le cortó la mitad del cuerpo para sacar la espalda, el otro shinobi intentó escapar, pero el viento a su alrededor era completamente filoso y cortante, y lo sostenía por todo su cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse.

- Tú lo dijiste: somos asesinos de élite…

Las palabras de la fémina se perdieron en el silencio del bosque, antes de que ésta obligara a los anillos de viento a cerrarse sobre el rebelde, cortando su cuerpo en mil pedazos. Finalmente, habían acabado con los dos rebeldes, y el clon de Neji se desapareció convirtiéndose en un cúmulo de agua, el cual cayó entre las ramas hacia el suelo, dejando a Temari sola.

Muy lejos de ahí, llegando a la barcaza, Neji sintió su clon desaparecer, y las memorias de éste se traspasaron a él, haciéndolo saber que ya no quedaban estorbos, pues la rubia detendría a los Akatsuki. Sabiendo que tomar el bote que había era demasiado peligroso, el castaño alzó sus manos atando su largo y lacio cabello en una cola alta, para luego deslizarse entre los arbustos hasta el agua, y comenzar a nadar hacia la isla más cercana: realmente tendría que usar su chakra de agua y su resistencia de anbu para poder soportar el viaje.

El clon de Temari desapareció al ver al Hyūga zambullirse discretamente en el agua, llevándole sus recuerdos a la verdadera kunoichi, la cual sonrió sabiendo que ahora ya podía llevar a cabo su _otro_ cometido. Poniéndose de pie en la rama del árbol en la cual esperaba, cerró los ojos permitiéndose sentir el lejano y escondido chakra con el que debía encontrarse, para luego comenzar a correr entre los árboles hacia esa dirección. Casi media hora después, llegó a un claro en el bosque donde el oculto chakra se dejó sentir al saberla cerca. Deteniéndose al lado de un árbol, la rubia apoyó su mano derecha en el tronco, mientras que colocaba la zurda arriba de sus ojos, para que la resolana no nublara su vista.

Y ahí lo vio.

Parado un poco más atrás del medio del claro, su masculina figura se mostraba casi diez centímetros más alto que la de ella. Su renegrido y largo cabello atado en una coleta en la nuca se movía al ritmo que el viento de Temari marcaba, mientras su atuendo distintivo oscilaba al mismo tiempo. Y sus ojos... esos ojos fríos e insensibles, pero turbados por el dolor, la miraban fijamente: eran dos rubíes marcados por una delgada línea oscura y circular, sobre la cual tres esferas con punta, giraban. Eso eran… los sharingans.

Saliendo de entre las sombras de los árboles, y dejando ver su ser, la rubia avanzó confiada y a pasos seguros hasta quedar a unos metros del joven, para luego dejar las manos a los lados de su cuerpo, en esa misma posición neutra que él mostraba. Realmente para que debieran encontrarse así, algo grave se estaba planeando.

- Te tardaste… -replicó él, con su voz imparcial, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Lo siento, pero tenía que venir sola -le respondió- Nadie sabe de esto… Itachi.

En respuesta, él torció la cabeza hacia la derecha, mientras ella entrecerraba sus párpados, fijando sus esmeraldas en el akatsuki que tenía enfrente. Ambos sabían que no se atacarían… después de todo, ella estaba de su lado.


	6. Combates a Muerte

_Hola!! Nuevo capítulo!! Perdón por la demora en actualizar!!! Muchísimas gracias a todos los reviews, y los dejamos con la historia._

_

* * *

  
_

**CAPÍTULO ****6: COMBATES**

"_la traición corría por sus venas… después de todo, quizás estaban destinados a cambiar sus bandos"_

_Sureste del continente. Península del Fuego._

Inmediatamente, ambos se atraparon en una ilusión que no tenía dueño ni sentido, ni siquiera forma de adentrarse en él, de modo que a los ojos de todos estaban enzarzados en una batalla de genjutsus cuando en realidad se encontraban hablando. Es que tampoco tenían otra forma de comunicarse: si alguien los veía o les escuchaba, fuera del bando que fuera, terminaría por matarlos a ambos. Dentro del lugar negro, sin tiempo ni espacio, las dos siluetas se encontraban enfrentadas, mirándose directamente a los ojos y completamente quietos, hasta que finalmente Itachi esbozó una diminuta sonrisa y la postura de Temari se relajó un poco, manteniendo ambos la guardia en alto.

- ¿Qué era eso tan urgente, que necesitabas? -inquirió la rubia.

- Noticias… -respondió él, tranquilo- Debido a la movida que hizo Hyūga Hinata en el desfiladero en el País del Viento, Pein cambió los planes… Akatsuki está planeando una completa ofensiva contra el refugio.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la rubia se llevó la diestra hacia el mentón y la boca, en gesto pensativo y sorpresivo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al Uchiha que tenía en frente, para no deshacer el genjutsu que habían armado.

- No me digas que…

- Exactamente -interrumpió Itachi, acercándose unos pasos y también sosteniendo su mirada- No pude deducir sus fuentes, pero Pein sabe en qué zona está el refugio, y nos ha distribuido para que ataquemos. Además, es consciente que se están escondiendo bajo tierra, y encargó a Kisame que los destruyera con su samehada.

- Y tú seguramente, debías quemar a todos con el amaterasu -el morocho asintió, y la kunoichi volvió a su posición inicial- ¿No tienes nada más?

Los ojos rojos del Uchiha se clavaron en la kunoichi de dura e insensible mirada que tenía enfrente, sabiendo que esa frase lo estaba instigando a que dijera más cosas… y eso iba a hacer, porque de todas formas, ya desde el comienzo de la guerra, él había sido el informante secreto de Temari.

FLASHBACK

Esa había sido la última noche pacífica que Suna conociera. A la medianoche, un considerable grupo de ninjas rebeldes liderados por cinco miembros de la organización Akatsuki, se adentraron en la Aldea. De un momento a otro, el caos comenzó a reinar. Los miembros del ANBU fueron dispersados estratégicamente mientras intentaban evacuar a los pocos civiles que había, dejando que sólo los shinobis permanecieran para luchar.

Dos akatsukis, Deidara y Sasori, se encargaron de rodear al Kazekage, obligándolo a distraerse de lo que estaba pasando en la villa, donde los miembros del cuerpo de asesinos élite, estaban siendo masacrados cruelmente, ya que los rebeldes tenían tácticas para cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, dentro de la oscuridad de la noche, uno de los renegados intentaba encontrar a alguien, mientras fingía atacar a los ninjas de la Arena; su búsqueda se vio facilitada cuando en la oscura aldea, iluminada sólo por el fuego de los incendios, una tormenta de arena se abalanzó en una zona, apagando el fuego, y asesinando a unos cuantos ninjas de Otogakure.

La figura sonrió entre las sombras, y sin esperar se dirigió hacia donde esa tormenta de arena cobraba intensidad. Al llegar, se encontró con un solo ANBU, de cabellos rubios atados en una coleta alta, vestida con su uniforme, que sostenía un abanico gigante en su diestra, dos kodachis en su cadera, y una katana atada al chaleco del uniforme. Volteó con lentitud al percibir al enemigo, pero al hacerlo, éste rebanó la máscara que llevaba, la cual cayó al suelo partida en dos. El renegado avanzó unos pasos, pero muy pronto, ambos terminaron dentro de un genjutsu, una ilusión.

El espacio completa y absolutamente negro, la había rodeado a ella con cuervos que deseaban devorarla y katanas listas para acribillarlas, mientras que alrededor del él miles de hurones blancos con el símbolo del viento en su frente y sus guadañas en mano, esperaban para matarlo.

- Jamás pensé que controlarías tan bien los genjutsus, para hacerle frente a mi Tsukiyomi… -a pesar de la situación, permanecía impertérrito- Tal como lo esperaría de la directora del ANBU de Suna, Temari del Desierto…

- ¿Se supone que debería considerarlo un halago, Uchiha Itachi?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sus cuerpos sentían que alrededor de ellos se libraba una gran batalla, pero sus mentes continuaban atrapadas dentro del mismo hechizo, y ninguno iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Frunciendo su seño, y tratando de atravesar con la mirada al Uchiha que tenía delante, la kunoichi volvió a escupir las palabras.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si quisieras pelear conmigo, ya lo estarías haciendo…

- Muy perspicaz -contrarrestó el morocho, acomodando sus largos cabellos con su diestra- quiero decirte algo: hace un tiempo Orochimaru fue revivido por un inútil que creyó en la leyenda de la Serpiente Blanca, y al volver él revivió a Pein y todos los miembros de Akatsuki, para que destruyéramos Suna y Konoha… -hizo una pausa al no percibir emoción en el rostro femenino, y continuó- Yo no estoy de acuerdo con todo esto, pero tampoco puedo abandonar la organización así de fácil…

- ¿Me estás proponiendo un trato, Uchiha?

- Si te interesa, puedo darte información de nuestros movimientos, porque sabes… esto desencadenará una guerra.

Temari mordió su labio inferior, sabiendo que eso era cierto. Además, cuando ella había ingresado al escuadrón de élite y rápidamente había ascendido a Directora, los miembros del consejo de Suna le habían dado todos los expedientes secretos que nadie jamás veía… entre ellos, esos que guardaban información acerca de cómo los ancianos de Konoha habían engañado a Itachi para que asesinara a todo su clan _en pos de la paz de su aldea._ Quizás, y sólo quizás, podía confiar en él.

- ¿Y por qué piensas que confiaré en ti? -le espetó, sin que su voz diera cuenta de todo lo que había pensado.

- Porque a ti una vez intentaron asignarte la misma misión que a mí, pero jamás pudieron engañarte… -respondió- y por eso, te ascendieron a Directora.

Esa vez, la kunoichi tragó en seco. Cuando tenía diecinueve años, hizo la prueba de admisión para ANBU siendo ya una renombrada jounin, y había ingresado fácilmente, de modo que a los seis meses ya era capitán de escuadrón. Sin embargo, en ese momento, dos miembros del consejo de Suna la llamaron a una reunión, y le ordenaron que matara al Kazekage que, según ellos, al haber perdido al Shukaku se había vuelto inestable. La respuesta de la rubia fue muy predecible: ella jamás traicionaría al Kazekage, no sólo por el título, sino porque también era su hermano. Y eso los demás miembros del consejo lo tuvieron muy en claro, al entrar en la sala secreta, y encontrar despedazados los cuerpos de esos dos osados ancianos; por ese motivo, Temari fue ascendida al cargo más alto dentro del ANBU: directora general, para que los ancianos pudieran controlar su gran poder, y su lealtad inmutable hacia Gaara.

- Estás bien informado, Itachi…

Mas cuando ella estaba por hablarle, la estructura del genjutsu donde estaban encerrados tembló, y ambos volvieron a la realidad, donde la batalla en Suna se libraba más sórdida que nunca. Al ubicarse, se encontraron con que Kisame acababa de golpear con su espada Samehada a Matsuri absorbiéndole su chakra, y arrojándola a los detrás de Temari. La rubia volteó para enfrentar al renegado, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, éste alzó la vista con un dejo de asombro, preocupación y confianza hacia atrás; torciendo su cabeza, la kunoichi encontró a Itachi cubriéndose ambos ojos con sus dos manos, y la postura encorvada hacia delante.

La sangre comenzó a caer del ojo izquierdo del morocho, aún cuando este no lo quería e intentaba controlarlo. Itachi estiró su cabeza hacia atrás separándola de sus manos, pero inmediatamente el fuego negro del amaterasu comenzó a quemar todo lo que sus ojos observaban. Sabiendo lo que era esa técnica, Temari se arrojó sobre Matsuri que permanecía desmayada, y las llamas comenzaron a comer su cuerpo, su hombro izquierdo, bajando por su espalda, mientras Kisame caminaba hacia detrás del Uchiha, que intentaba contenerse sin poder hacerlo.

Las llamas habían consumido la mitad de su espalda haciendo que la ropa quemara con su piel, cuando de pronto la arena comenzó a girar como si fuera un tornado, impactando de lleno en los ojos de Itachi, y cayendo sobre el fuego negro que quemaba a la rubia, apagándolo. Incorporándose lentamente, ella distinguió una silueta de pie, delante.

De pie delante de Temari, Gaara estaba con los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, las manos contraídas en puños, y mirando fijamente a los dos Akatsuki. Su ropa daba señas de que había estado luchando, y mientras ellos estaban ahí, se escuchaban desde la torre del Kazekage los gritos de los otros dos renegados. Mirando de reojo a su hermana, vio que se ponía de pie a pesar de las graves heridas, arrancándose los restos de la katana que habían quedado adheridos a su espalda, sin siquiera soltar un gemido.

- Nos vamos -le ordenó Gaara- Evacuamos Suna…

Sin decirle más, él, Temari y Matsuri desaparecieron en la tormenta de arena, creada por el Kazekage. Pero eso no fue el final: durante los tres años que llevaba la guerra, muchas eran las veces que el Uchiha le llevó información a Temari, encontrándose secretamente, y siempre esos datos habían ayudado sobre manera a la resistencia ninja.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

- Sí hay algo más… -agregó el morocho- Pein y Orochimaru no se están llevando bien ¿me entiendes?

- Por supuesto…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, meditando lo que acababan de escuchar. Temari aún debía esperar fácilmente una semana para poder volver al refugio y contarle al Hokage, que era el único que sabía de su pacto con Itachi ya que Gaara, como había presenciado cuando el amaterasu marcó su cuerpo, jamás confiaría en el Uchiha. De todos modos, ella debía encontrar alguna forma de comunicarle todo a Kakashi cuando llegara, y…

- Temari… -la rubia salió de sus pensamientos, enfocando a su interlocutor- …tu espalda, yo nunca…

La kunoichi sabía bien que no había sido a propósito que el Uchiha la había lastimado aquella vez, sin embargo, el dolor de sentir su ropa, su piel y la katana mezclándose con el fuego, la atormentaba en los días húmedos, cuando las heridas parecían reabrirse. Negó con la cabeza, pues muchas veces habían fingido pelear para evitar sospechas, pero esa vez… había sido distinto. Estaba por responderle al Uchiha, cuando de pronto, ambos sintieron un chakra, que intentaba entrar en ese genjutsu que habían armado.

- ¡Te siguieron, Uchiha! -la voz de Temari se sobresaltó levemente.

- Mi hermano… Pein le prohibió que saliera…

Tomaron posición de ataque aún dentro de la ilusión, pero ambos presintieron la forma en que el menor de los Uchiha la atacaría. Destrozaron el genjutsu en segundos, dejando que Itachi viera con sus ojos físicos que Sasuke se encontraba detrás de Temari, katana en mano, apuntando directamente hacia el cuello de la fémina, con el magenkyou sharingan en sus ojos. Mas la rubia jamás caería en una técnica que ya había visto, y que el mayor usaba con ella para pasarle información.

Volteando rápidamente hacia atrás un profundo viento envolvió a Sasuke al tiempo que le lanzaba el Tsukiyomi a Temari, pero la ilusión de los hurones blancos que llevaban el sello del viento y las guadañas entre sus patas, lo rodeó primero. Aprovechando la duda temporal que le había ocasionado, la rubia sostuvo la katana por el filo con su mano desnuda, alejándola, haciendo que la sangre brotara de ella, y justo cuando Itachi se abalanzaba por detrás para atacarla, moviendo su mano herida, Temari hizo que la sangre le diera en los ojos, cegándolo y obligándolo a retroceder.

Salió de entre medio de los dos hermanos, pero muy pronto se quedó completamente quieta, al sentir una presencia que ya había conocido alguna vez… aquel que tenía una espada que podía absorberle el chakra: Kisame.

- ¡Vaya! No por nada tuviste el puesto más alto en el ANBU de Suna… -la voz del akatsuki sonaba soberbia- para inmovilizar a dos Uchiha de esa forma…

Temari tragó saliva: si bien Itachi no la mataría, seguían siendo tres contra uno. Tenía que pensar en un plan y salir viva de ahí para llevarle el mensaje a Kakashi, fuera como fuera.

_Norte del País del Fuego._

Akamaru soltó un ladrido para revelar la posición de Kimimaro pero el ataque que Kiba lanzó fue nuevamente detenido por los huesos más duros que el acero y detrás de él aparecieron afiladas astas que duras penas logró esquivar yendo a lado de su fiel y blanco compañero… El Inuzuka le dio otra píldora del soldado a Akamaru que de nuevo se erizó y tomó una tonalidad rojiza

- Veo que no me puedo andar con juegos… después de todo estuviste a punto de derrotar al Kazekage en el pasado… así que tendré que pelear con todo… - habló Kiba mirando fijamente al albino muchacho de mirada melancólica que no se inmutó.

- No hay modo en que puedas detenerme… ayudaré a Orochimaru-sama a conocer la verdad del mundo.

Nada más terminar sus palabras extendió una mano hacia su enemigo de la que salieron disparados pequeños huesos como si de balas se tratase… Al principio Kiba intentó pararlas con un kunai pero estas tenían tanta fuerza q estallaron en mil pedazos la cuchilla, las esquelas hirieron la cara del Inuzuka que por poco no alcanzaba a esquivar las siguientes…

El can y él saltaban, se hundían, y hacían cuanto podían para huir del ataque pero no alcanzaron a escabullirse: con varios cortes por los rozones y la mano izquierda perforada, Kiba veía furioso el agujero en una de las orejas de Akamaru y como este no conseguía apoyar correctamente la pata trasera.

Sin más tiempo que perder, formaron de nuevo el gigantesco perro bicéfalo, y lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos una y otra vez sin descanso, y de distintos ángulos, tratando de encontrar una apertura hasta el joven Kaguya, que con maestría se defendía de cada uno, y se las arreglaba para tirar un nuevo ataque por su punto ciego.

Kiba sabía que era incomparablemente fuerte a diferencia de la primera vez que se toparan con los del sonido… pero aún así su chakra estaba por agotarse, y a lo más había hecho un par de rasguños a Kimimaro. Entendió como fue que ese joven de mirada triste había sido capaz de enfrentar el puño borracho de Rock Lee, e incluso después de eso casi matar al quinto Kazekague… odiaba admitirlo pero no aún no eran rivales para él… así que tenía que encontrar el modo de despistarlo para ayudar a Sakura, que a pesar de la fetidez de la ciénaga percibía el olor de su sangre y era demasiada… no podía asegurar si quiera si seguía con vida, pero se aferraba a la idea de que si.

Un último gatsuga soltando bombas de humo y sellos explosivos crearon una confusión y un botadero de agua suficiente para que los de la Hoja salieran a toda prisa tras el rastro de la kunoichi, pero Kimimaro no los iba a dejar ir tan fácil, el habilidoso ninja fue capaz de encontrar el rastro de sangre en el pantano estremecido y los siguió. Kiba sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo ni posibilidades, y en sus condiciones ni siquiera eran muy rápidos: menos cargando con Sakura… tenía que tomar una decisión y ninguna de las opciones le agradaba.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse, sus sentidos a traicionarlo… había perdido mucha sangre, pero se negaba a curarse con un jutsu: quería guardar lo último de su chakra para la pelirrosa, así que se las arregló para vendarse las heridas lo mejor q pudo y tratar de detener la hemorragia. Cuando sintió a Kimimaro demasiado cerca se dio cuenta de que si seguía su camino los tres morirían a manos del Kaguya. Se disculpó con Sakura y en un desesperado intento por salvarla, desvió su camino para que el del sonido lo siguiera y así alejarlo de su compañera caída.

Por desgracia para el Inuzuka, el discípulo de Orochimaru se dio cuenta de el súbito cambio de dirección, su misión era descubrir que buscaban los rebeldes que los hacía arriesgarse a entrar en territorio enemigo y ciertamente, capturar a su enemigo les daría más información… pero arriesgarse como señuelo solo significaba que la otra chica estaba cerca, y ella era la que se dirigía al objetivo: ya habría tiempo para ir por el chico del perro, después de todo, heridos y fatigados como estaban no llegarían lejos, aunque quien sabe cuantos trucos más habían preparado… a estas alturas, era evidente que se habían infiltrado en su territorio hacía al menos una semana.

Kimimaro siguió por el camino que había tomado originalmente y Kiba maldijo cuando percibió su olor acercarse al de Sakura. Intentó regresar pero ya no tenía fuerzas, sabía que ella era de los pocos médicos que quedaban y era importante salvarla… pero no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada; se disculpó en silencio golpeando la tierra y buscó refugio, orando a cualquier Dios dispuesto a escucharlo, que salvara a la pelirrosa.

El líder del equipo del sonido siguió los evidentes rastros de la pelea de Kidoumarou, y poco más adelante encontró el cadáver de su compañero, lo miró inmutable, con ese gesto altivo y a la vez elegante que lo caracterizaba como desaprobando que muriera sin completar la misión, y un poco más a la izquierda el cadáver de la chica. Se dispuso a llevarlo consigo para ver si algo averiguaban de sus pertenencias o por lo menos si servía a algún experimento de Orochimaru, pero al levantarla se sobresaltó…

El joven retrocedió unos pasos con sus ojos abiertos cuan grandes eran y una mueca desencajada por la sorpresa. Sus labios temblaron, y se obligó a sí mismo a serenarse. Era imposible, había pasado mucho tiempo… La kunoichi recobró la conciencia por un brevísimo instante, para mirar a penas las turquesas pupilas del muchacho, tan parecidas a las suyas… y luego volvió a caer en los abismos de la agonía y la inconsciencia.

A la mente del Kaguya vinieron los pocos recuerdos agradables de su infancia, cuando encerrado en una celda oscura pudo conocer una sonrisa: alguien que no le viera como un monstruo. Con delicadeza tomó en brazos a su enemiga que aún vivía, y la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos, lavando la sangre de sus heridas. Se refugió en una cueva cercana y como pudo trató las heridas de la joven; para arrancarla de los brazos de la muerte, le transfirió un poco de su chakra mientras la miraba detenidamente.

Pero la lluvia cayó sobre alguien más que despertó de su sopor y con paso tambaleante por las heridas logró seguir el rastro del chakra de su líder… Minutos después de que Kimimaro curara a su prisionera, en la entrada de la cueva apareció Tayuya con su voz arrogante y su sonrisa burlona.

- Así que atrapaste a uno de esos insectos… -dijo mientras entraba para librarse del frío y la helada inclemencia del tiempo- Pein no podrá quejarse y Orochimaru-sama podrá divertirse un rato, pero… ¿Por qué tan cuidadoso? ¿Será que tú tienes tu propio plan en men…

No pudo terminar su frase: detrás de ella desde el suelo habían aparecido blanquísimas lanzas que le atravesaron el pecho y el vientre… una suave brisa movió la manga del joven, revelando que aquel ataque provenía de la misma mano con la que se apoyaba en el suelo. La cautiva despertó y miró la escena un poco asustada: aún estaba débil para pelear o siquiera intentar huir, estaba perdida… mientras el alvino la miraba fijamente… evocando recuerdos…

_Isla del antiguo País del Agua._

Hundido en el agua, Neji se acodó en una de las piedras del acantilado, para marcar un sello con una sola de sus manos, activando el Byakugan. Inspeccionó la zona con cuidado, encontrando varios personajes que no creía que siguieran vivos, especialmente a uno que patrullaba la costa por donde él estaba. Viendo que no había rastro alguno de enemigos que lo hubieran seguido, se acercó a la zona más baja del acantilado, y saliendo del agua, moldeó su chakra para poder trepar.

Cuando alcanzó la cima, observó con cuidado y apoyándose con su brazo derecho, luego subió la pierna del mismo lado, y finalmente el resto de su cuerpo, quedando en cuclillas en el borde. Al no percibir al ninja que había visto minutos atrás desde el agua, intentó adentrarse en el bosque, pero una afilada kunai tocó su nuca. Alzando ambas manos, Neji se dio la vuelta lentamente, acomodando su largo cabello, el cual llevaba atado en una coleta alta, con un movimiento de su rostro, para luego fijar sus blancos ojos en los azabaches de quien tenía adelante.

- Hace mucho, Lee… -dijo, con su habitual calma- pensé que estabas muerto.

El aludido no pudo enmascarar la sorpresa de ver a su antiguo compañero de grupo. Sin embargo, a los ojos del ANBU, el ninja estaba muy cambiado: tan alto como él, seguía teniendo el mismo corte taza en su cabello, y las mismas cejas gruesas, pero tenía una cicatriz en una esquina de su boca, como si lo hubieran enganchado con algún tipo de arma.

- ¡Neji! -respondió el aludido, cuando por fin reaccionó, guardando su kunai- ¡Sigues vivo! Hace un tiempo apareció Kamatari, el hurón de Temari, pero… -observó a ambos lados- ¿Y ella?

- En la península, de guardia -hizo una pausa, y endureciendo su gesto, agregó- Lee, llévame con Yamato, debo darle algo…

Asintiendo, Rock Lee pasó al lado del Hyūga e internándose en el bosque, ambos continuaron la caminata por un par de horas. Finalmente, avisándole a dos shinobis que hacían guardia, Lee condujo a su compañero por entre unas matas donde se encontraba una entrada secreta que abrió con cuidado. Una vez dentro bajaron algunas escaleras, hasta que finalmente todo el refugio de la facción este se abrió a los ojos de Neji. Sin embargo, siguiendo a Lee, al cabo de unos minutos terminó de pie frente a una puerta, donde seguramente del otro lado se encontraba Yamato.

Al entrar, saludó con cortesía al estilo ANBU, llevando su diestra hacia su hombro izquierdo cruzando el brazo por su pecho, mientras mantenía el brazo siniestro pegado a su cuerpo y doblaba el torso hacia delante. Una leve indicación de Yamato le bastó, y luego, Neji sacó del interior de su chaleco un sobre negro impermeable, sellado al vacío, el cual le entró a su interlocutor. Abriéndolo con cuidado, éste sacó una carta lacrada con el sello del Hokage y del Kazekage, la cual leyó detenidamente, mientras su gesto se iba transformando. Luego de leerla, miró a Baki, el jounin de la Arena que había permanecido todo el rato apoyado contra la pared al lado de la puerta, con un gesto de preocupación.

- Llegó el momento… -dijo Yamato- volvemos al refugio, y nos llevamos con nosotros al Nibi y al Shukaku…

Neji contuvo su sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras, pero Baki se acercó hasta quedar al lado de él, frente al escritorio.

- ¿Vamos a sellarlos? -inquirió, el shinobi de Suna.

- Sí… -volvió a responder el otro, cerrando la carta, y quemándola sobre un cenicero- Es una orden del Kazekage y del Hokage.


	7. Encuentros

_Hola nuevamente!!! Aquí traigo el capítulo siete de esta historia, y quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que la han marcado como favorita y a los que nos dejan comentarios. Realmente es un gusto que la lean a pesar de ser tan larga la historia._

_En este episodio hay algo más de KimimaroxSakura, y tengo que avisarles que el capítulo es un poco largo. Sin embargo, espero que les guste._

_¡Gracias por leer y dejar review!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****7: ENCUENTROS**

"_Y ahí ante sus ojos encontró su propio y verdadero motivo…"_

_Isla del antiguo País del Agua._

Hyūga Neji hizo una nueva inclinación, y caminando hacia atrás para no darle la espalda a Yamato se acercó hasta la puerta, y volteándose salió de la sala, encontrándose una vez más con Lee, que lo esperaba recargado en la pared de enfrente. El morocho vio la mirada perdida en el gesto de su antiguo compañero de equipo, y se acercó para hablarle, con gran preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa, Neji? -preguntó Lee, acercándose.

- Parece que van a sellar a los bijuus… -respondió el castaño, aún pensativo.

- No sería de extrañar: ésa era la idea desde un principio… -le hizo un ademán con la diestra, y agregó- Ven, te mostraré mi habitación, hay una cama libre, así que podrás quedarte ahí…

El aludido asintió, y siguiendo los pasos de su compañero, se adentró aún más en los pasillos del refugio este.

Dentro de la oficina, Yamato se puso de pie apoyando su espalda sobre la pared. El ANBU de cabellos negros vestía su típico traje de jounin de pantalones negros, sandalias ninjas, y el chaleco verde, mientras que con gesto cansino se quitó el protector de frente y pómulos que llevaba para luego moverlo entre sus dedos. Estaba preocupado, y eso cualquiera lo notaría. Baki se sentó sobre uno de los sillones que había en el lugar, mientras se masajeaba las mejillas por debajo del velo que cubría la mitad de su rostro: él tampoco sabía demasiado bien cómo actuar.

- Según la carta -explicó Yamato- el Kazekage nos autorizó a sellar el Shukaku en su cuerpo, y junto con el Hokage, nos ordenaron llevar todos los bijuus que tengamos…

- Sólo pudimos capturar y encarcelar el Nibi y el Shukaku… -respondió el jounin de Suna- Nos convendría más practicar con el dos colas, paro sellar al Shukaku en su antiguo jinchuriki…

Yamato suspiró, mientras se colocaba el protector nuevamente, y se acercaba hacia donde estaba el jounin de la Arena, que comandaba la Facción Este, junto con él. Antes que preocuparse por sellar a esos monstruos en ninjas, debían encargarse de transportarlos en sus contenedores hasta el refugio de la Facción Oeste, sin que los Akatsuki o los rebeldes los encontraran. Por un lado, tenían la ventaja del señuelo en el norte del país del fuego, y el refuerzo de Temari en la península, según los informes de Neji… pero eso tampoco era suficiente.

- ¿Qué opinas de lo siguiente? -las palabras de Baki hicieron que el morocho volviera a la realidad, fijando sus ojos en él- Dividimos nuestra fuerza en dos partes, y mandamos al Hyūga delante nuestro, para que se encuentre con Temari. Esperamos que nos avisen que podemos ir hacia el refugio, y nos adelantamos.

- ¿El segundo grupo de nosotros, y ellos dos serían nuestros refuerzos?

- También serían distracciones…

El morocho cerró los ojos. Realmente no les quedaba otra forma de accionar posible. Además, ellos habían seguido una historia dejada por el primer Hokage, que decía que si se tiene la habilidad de controlar a los bijuus, se los podía encerrar temporalmente en vasijas de cerámica talladas en las montañas de fuego, y con sellos místicos del elemento que cada uno controlaba, los cuales debían ser la misma cantidad de colas que el animal. Se llevó la diestra a la sien, masajeándola, al recordar lo que tuvieron que pasar para subir a esas montañas y forjar allí mismos los receptáculos, y lo que habían pasado después para encerrarlos.

Algo que les resultaría útil, era que Yamato podía controlar a los bijuus, gracias a los experimentos de Orochimaru en él. Jamás le había gustado la idea, pero tener sellados al Nibi y al Shukaku, les daría posibilidades de ganar la guerra. Bajó su mano formando un puño, y volteándose hacia Baki, le dio una órden:

- Nos tomaremos dos días para preparar los contenedores de los bijuus, y luego usaremos tu plan. Debe tomarnos un día cruzar hasta la península -hizo una pausa y continuó- Reúne a los ninjas, y sepáralos en grupos.

El shinobi asintió, para luego pararse con tranquilidad, y rumbear hacia la puerta. Tenían que planear todo muy bien, para poder llegar al refugio oeste sin ningún problema demasiado grave.

_Norte del País del Fuego._

Sakura miraba como el Kaguya acababa de eliminar a su compañera sin miramientos ni piedad y se sabía en desventaja absoluta, pero no podía rendirse sin luchar, tal vez los sobrevivientes de Konoha habían perdido los motivos para vivir, pero eso no significaba que estuvieran dispuestos a dejarse morir. Lenta y discretamente sacó una pequeña jeringa con el veneno más poderoso conocido en Konoha, el joven shinobi levantó lentamente su mano para acercarse a la kunoichi que con sus últimas fuerzas clavó la aguja y empujó el émbolo para verter el tóxico, pero nada ocurrió: ambos miraban la aguja rota y el líquido escurrir por el impenetrable hueso en el brazo del muchacho que se acercó más lentamente concentrando chakra en su mano.

Sakura apretó sus puños con fuerza y al tiempo que él extendía la palma frente a su pecho le tiró un furioso puñetazo directo al rostro, preparada para destrozarse la mano pues ya no tenía chakra para cargar sus golpes. Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando sintió la suavidad del rostro del muchacho cuyo rostro había sido obligado a girar por el impacto. Carmesíes hilos escurrieron por la comisura de los labios de Kimimaro que con expresión melancólica no dejaba de mirar a la pelirrosa que continuaba con su puño incrustado en su mejilla y sentía la fuerza recorrer su cuerpo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta: él le estaba pasando chakra… no había intentado atacarla…

Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y se clavaron en las turquesas de su "enemigo" interrogándolo en silencio, pero él no respondió, luego de unos minutos más se detuvo, se puso en pie y solo susurró "cúrate" para luego ir a sentarse frente a la entrada de la cueva dándole la espalda a la kunoichi que al principio empuñó un kunai dispuesta a acabar con él, pero al verlo inmutable haciendo guardia bajo la lluvia, aflojó sus manos y soltó el arma.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos liberando la frustración y la confusión que desbordaban su corazón y comenzó a curar sus heridas preguntándose si acaso pretendía hacerla prisionera y obligarla a hacer de médico en los cuarteles enemigos, o tal vez la usarían para chantajear al Hokage. Un ninja médico es muy valioso, y más en una guerra… pero no… no era posible, Akatsuki y Orochimaru tenían todas las de ganar: que podrían tener los refugiados que ellos quisieran negociar, y si era tan valioso para no arriesgarse a dañarlo tratando de robarlo,obviamente Kakashi y Gaara no se los darían ni por la vida de todos los del refugio… sin poder entender las acciones de su captor continuó tratando sus heridas sin apartar la vista de la blanca silueta bajo la lluvia.

_FLASH BACK_

Un pequeño Kimimaro de unos 6 años estaba sentado en una celda oscura, preguntándose que había hecho para ser repudiado de ese modo, aferrado a los barrotes y tratando de alcanzar el único y pequeñísimo rayo de luz de que se colaba por la entrada de la cueva donde estaba la celda. Una niña con ojos idénticos a los suyos, tez pálida, cálida sonrisa y cabellos de un rosa muy claro, con dos marcas entre las cejas igual que el joven, vestida con harapos y llevando una bandeja con platos de comida, se acercó a la celda y con cuidado pasó la comida al muchacho.

- Te traje algo Kimi nii-chan -susurró la niña en voz muy baja mientras el albino comenzaba a comer– no te puedo sacar… yo no heredé los poderes del clan, y tampoco te puedo traer el mundo pero al menos puedo hacer esto menos triste…

La pequeña sacó de entre su delantal una flor blanca arrancada con todo y raíces en las que llevaba aún un poco de tierra, con sus manos escarbó en suelo en el lugar donde daba el pequeño rayo de luz alumbraba el desolado lugar.

- Te traeré más cuando pueda… así tendrás tu propio jardín… - dijo sembrando la flor.

- Muchas gracias Hanako onee-sama –respondió con voz melancólica– Pero es bueno que no tengas los poderes del clan: aún no entiendo porqué, pero si los tuvieras, ambos estaríamos aquí… -suspiró y continuó comiendo en silencio mientras la niña regaba la planta.

- ¡Te traeré más mañana! –sonrió ampliamente y exclamó contenta para tratar de animar a su hermanito.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso? –sonó una atronadora y ruda voz que hizo pegar un bote a la niña mientras el pequeño se ponía de pie y se aferraba de los barrotes.

- ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Yo le pedí que la trajera!

Un hombre alto y delgado, de aspecto sucio, cabello blanco y expresión furiosa, tomó a la niña por el cuello y la levantó hasta que sus turquesas quedaron a la altura de sus ojos azules.

– Si tienes tiempo para estas idioteces te voy a dar más quehaceres… -el hombre pisoteó la flor y arrojó a la niña contra uno de los muros haciendo caso omiso de los gritos del prisionero – ¿Con que tú la pediste? No me tomes por tonto, ni siquiera sabes que es eso pero te diré algo, es completamente inútil… no me colmes la paciencia con cosas como esa…

- No es justo… -musitó la niña levantándose con dificultad y por el golpe– Kimimaro no hizo nada malo ¿por qué lo mantienes encerrado?

- ¿Te atreves a cuestionarme niña inútil? –rugió el hombre y de dos zancadas avanzó hasta la niña dándole una fuerte bofetada que la hizo caer de nuevo.

- ¡Basta! –Gritó el albino aferrado a los barrotes y tratando de salir– ¡Déjala en paz! –

- Par de mocosos insolentes ¿Quién se creen q son? –le lanzó una mirada altiva al niño- ¿Me das órdenes? ¿Qué pasa si me niego? –levantó a la niña jalándola por el brazo y la arrojó contra la reja, el pequeño la abrazó mientras miraba con odio al hombre que le daba una patada en la espalda haciéndola gritar de dolor– Sentimental… eso no sirve para nada… fue mi error dejarte vivir, no eres más que una vergüenza para el clan… una mocosa sin ningún poder y vienes a echar a perder a tu hermano…

- Lamento decepcionarte padre, pero Kimimaro si tiene el kekei genkai… ¿porqué lo tratas así? –dijo entre lágrimas.

- ¡¡No me cuestiones niñata!! –rezongó y estiró una mano hacia la niña.

Kimimaro sintió un punzante dolor en el costado mientras la mirada de Hanako se clavaba en sus esmeraldinos ojos y se apagaba repentinamente, un hilo de sangre escurrió por su boca y otro terrible dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo pero esta vez sintió como si arrancaran parte de su ser.

Un afilado hueso se retrajo de vuelta a la mano de su padre mientras el abrazo de su hermana se rompía y sus brazos caían flácidos e inertes atorrándose entre los barrotes horizontales, mientras borbotones de sangre teñían la ropa del pequeño Kaguya, no solo la suya, si no la que escurría del pecho de Hanako y comenzaba a alfombrar el piso llegando hasta la maltratada flor cuyos pétalos se teñían de rojo, al tiempo que el hombre sonreía como si hubiese solucionado un molesto problema. Se acercó e intentó arrebatarle el cuerpo de su hermana, pero Kimimaro no lo soltó, por entre los barrotes le dio un golpe en plena cara, con un endurecido puño, el pequeño se resistió cuanto pudo a la golpiza pero la pérdida de sangre le debilitó, al final soltó el cadáver de su hermana profiriendo un desgarrador grito, producto del dolor que le provocaba perder la única luz en su vacía y miserable vida, y sus poderes despertaron, cientos de huesos afilados salieron de su cuerpo y se dirigieron a su progenitor que apenas tuvo tiempo de retroceder no sin antes llevarse varios cortes, y atacando con la misma técnica volvió a herir al pequeño y lo obligó a retroceder mientras frustrado observaba como su jutsu no tenía tanto alcance como el de su celador.

- Esa es la razón por la que estás ahí –dijo con sorna el hombre- Eres demasiado tonto y fuerte como para dejarte andar por ahí. Eres peligroso… la próxima vez será mejor que me obedezcas en silencio… -dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de las mazmorras.

Llevaba jalando el cuerpo de su hija por una mano mientras el resto arrastraba por el suelo como si fuera cualquier cosa. Kimimaro sintió un dolor tan grande que su corazón pareció estallar y su espíritu resquebrajarse, lloró y gritó mientras tuvo conciencia. Luego las heridas y el cansancio acabaron con sus fuerzas, y despertó sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado, con el costado y el hombro vendados, con ropa limpia e incapaz de sentir nada más.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Kimimaro se enfureció al recordar a su padre, pero no podía evitar asombrarse de que la flor sobrevivió aún después que él se marchara… donde una vez hubo una oscura y fría mazmorra ahora realmente había un jardín, a pesar de la poca luz, como si la vida de Hanako se hubiera impregnado en aquella desolada tierra. No lamentó la pérdida de su clan, y no reparó en irse con Orochimaru cuando le ofreció descubrir la verdad de la vida, y como parte de su modo de continuar su existencia jamás volvió a pensar en Hanako, pero esa kunoichi era tan parecida que no pudo evitar recordar a su hermana y aún a sabiendas de que se trataba de la enemiga que debía llevar para ser interrogada, se sentía completamente incapaz de dañarla, solo permanecía ahí sentado esperando que la lluvia refrescara sus ideas para saber que hacer ahora.

Sakura por su parte sabía que no podía escapar y que pelear era inútil, sin embargo el hecho de que aquel joven la hubiera ayudado y la mantuviera con vida y con relativa libertad, le daba esperanzas de poder salir librada de la situación. Seguramente sería prisionera, por ser un ninja médico la llevarían al algún cuartel y quizá podría averiguar algo útil para el Hokage y el Kazekage hasta que encontrara el modo de escapar y volver al refugio… si es que para entonces aún se encontraba ahí la resistencia. Por ahora su mejor carta, era ser gentil con el shinobi de Otogakure y esperar lo mejor.

Luego de algunas horas, el joven se puso de pie y entró a la cueva, la tarde era fría, Sakura improvisó una fogata para calentarse y Kimimaro se mantuvo apartado de ella.

- Te resfriarás… o algo peor… acércate al fuego…

El joven sin decir nada se sentó al otro lado de la fogata y al levantar su melancólica mirada y cruzarla con las esmeraldas de su prisionera no pudo pensar una vez más en lo mucho que se parecía a Hanako, se puso de pie y estaba por decir algo cuando trastabilló de pronto y fue la kunoichi quien en un acto reflejo detuvo su caída y tocó su frente

– Tienes fiebre muy alta, necesitas descansar -sin darle tiempo a responder, lo hizo sentarse de nuevo– Necesitamos secarte… -dijo usando parte de su chakra para poder secar al joven al tiempo que le bajaba la fiebre.

- ¿Porqué me ayudas? Deberías aprovechar y escapar…

- Porque no me mataste cuando pudiste hacerlo, además soy médico, no te puedo dejar así.

- No tiene caso, no pierdas tu tiempo, esto solo es el inicio… mejor busca a tu compañero antes de que vengan más ninjas a buscarlos.

- ¿El inicio? -inquirió ella, mirándolo con preocupación, a punto estuvo de hacerle caso y marcharse tras Kiba pero pensó que quizá la seguiría para descubrir a donde se dirigían- ¿Por qué me dejarías marchar?

- Porque me recuerdas a alguien a quien no dañaría… ¡Vete antes que sea tarde! -gruñó Kimimaro

- ¡No! ¡No te puedo dejar así!

- Mátame entonces: soy tu enemigo y fallé mi misión, aún no descubro que es lo que buscan en estos territorios.

- Yo no veo un enemigo, solo un paciente… -sonrió Sakura- y lo que buscamos es sencillo: matar a Pein… -dijo enfocando su jutsu médico de nuevo, pero el joven apartó las manos de la kunoichi y la empujó.

- No puedes hacer nada, es una enfermedad que tengo desde siempre, es parte de la herencia de mi clan, y no espero que me digas la verdad… pero tampoco me tomes por tonto: es imposible que tú y el niño del perro maten a Pein… no te preguntaré nada, solo vete…

- Pues aprendí a no darme por vencida, si crees que no puedo ayudarte te demostraré lo contrario, la mejor ninja médico de la historia me instruyó personalmente.

- ¿De qué servirá si lo logras? Me tendrás que matar en batalla.

- Pues al menos estaremos en igualdad de condiciones –finalizó la pelirrosa, con una mueca de terquedad.

- ¿Sabes que este es el único momento en que puedes ganarme verdad?

- No me subestimes tampoco a mí… Godaime Hokage me enseñó bien…

Kimimaro se dio cuenta de que era inútil discutir con la chica y guardó silencio mientras veía como trabajaba afanosamente para curarle la fiebre, estuvo cerca de una hora con eso y al final algo exhausta preparó una frugal cena, que ninguno de los dos pudo comer por el mal sabor, aunque ella insistía en que era nutritivo, luego ambos durmieron cada quien de un lado de la fogata.

Un terrible dolor en su pecho despertó al joven Kaguya que se halló solo en la cueva, aunque no le sorprendió; se sentía demasiado débil para marcharse, así que decidió esperar un poco antes de volver, de cualquier modo no tenía prisa por comunicar a Orochimaru-sama que le había fallado una vez más. Se quedó un rato mirando el techo preguntándose cómo explicaría el no lograr capturar a los intrusos, aunque tampoco tenía mucho caso: la razón de su vida era servir al Otokage y ayudarlo a descubrir la verdad del mundo y dominar cada jutsu existente… pero le había fallado y ahora que la enfermedad terrible que había heredado volvía a menguar sus fuerzas, podría ser mejor permanecer en esa cueva y dejar que el mal congénito se encargara de darle su castigo, pero no… no en la cueva, se negaba a morir en la oscuridad, tenía que ser capaz de llegar a la salida, y al menos sentir la hierba una vez más… quizá encontrar una flor para llevarle a Hanako…

Trató de levantarse y el dolor era atroz… apenas logró sentarse y su respiración agitada ahogaba los leves gemidos de agonía que dejó escapar cuando lo más inesperado le hizo volver la mirada.

- No te levantes, te harás daño… -la kunoichi de la hoja había vuelto y traía en su delantal varias hierbas se acercó al albino dejándolas con delicadeza en el piso y luego lo examinó- No se pueden conseguir muchas plantas medicinales por aquí, pero al menos hallé las más importantes… recuéstate nuevamente -ordenó.

- Debiste haberte marchado cuando pudiste -rezongó mientras la muchacha sacaba unos utensilios de un pergamino y hacía preparaciones con las hierbas que había traído- ¿Dónde está el chico del perro?

- Infiltrándose en tu guarida, que sé yo… seguro piensa que estoy muerta -desvió el tema Sakura, preguntándose mentalmente qué pasaba con Kiba.

- No lo creo, se arriesgó para venir por ti y cambió de dirección para alejarme…

- Pues no lo logró así que debió seguir la misión… -cortó ella- Ahora tómate esto, y acuéstate que te voy a inyectar algo, te hará sentir mejor

- ¿Porqué no entiendes que no tiene caso? Fallé mi misión, soy una herramienta inútil.

- Pues hasta donde yo veo eres una persona necesitas ayuda…

Con muy poca delicadeza le dio una taza con un brebaje de mal aspecto que el joven estuvo a punto de tirar, pero con una mirada amenazante lo persuadió de beberlo, y mientras aún hacía gestos por el mal sabor, lo empujó delicadamente por el hombro para que volviera a acostarse, y sin palabra mediante, le inyectó algo más, que efectivamente calmó el dolor del muchacho.

- Algunas dosis más y mejorarás -dijo sonriendo y Kimimaro no supo q decir ni que hacer así que solo se dio la vuelta, y trató de dormir un poco más.

Pasaron un par de días en los que la rutina no varió mucho, excepto que el ninja del sonido preparaba la comida pues lo que hacía la kunoichi era peor que su enfermedad, y sin duda su estado mostraba mejorías impresionantes: se sentía fuerte y lleno de energía, y sin darse cuenta comenzaba a tomarle cariño a aquella muchacha que cuidaba de él. Una noche mientras él dormía, la Haruno se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un ingrediente para la última dosis, y salió a buscarlo. Pero mientras recolectaba las plantas Kiba apareció detrás de ella montado en Akamaru.

- Sabía que volverías aquí, percibí tu olor hace unos días, pero no entiendo porqué volviste a donde estaba ese tipo… bueno, no importa, sube y vámonos -dijo tomándola del brazo pero Sakura se soltó.

- No puedo, tengo que curarlo…

- ¿Te volviste loca? Es el enemigo, si está débil deberíamos matarlo y quitarnos un peso de encima.

- ¡No! Es decir, no entiendes… él me ayudó y yo… -tartamudeó Sakura.

- Es el enemigo Sakura ¿Ya olvidaste quien devastó la aldea? ¿Quién mató a tus padres? ¿A Ino? ¡Déjalo que se muera y vámonos!

- ¡No! No puedo explicarte, solo dame una hora y volveré aquí, además no podemos irnos aún, no tenemos noticias de Neji y Temari…

- Pues continuemos con el plan, pero pongámonos a salvo…

- Solo una hora, confía en mí… -respondió emprendiendo la carrera de vuelta a la cueva, donde se hallaba el del sonido y dejando a un confundido y furioso Kiba que maldecía y pateaba el suelo.

Ya en el refugio, ella aplicaba la medicina a Kimimaro, cuando un kunai voló directo al cuello del joven por su espalda, pero ella lanzó un shuriken que chocó con el arma y la desvió.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? -reclamó Kiba en la entrada de la cueva mientras Kimimaro se ponía en pose de pelea.

El Inuzuka lanzó la técnica de colmillos cruzados que el Kaguya detuvo con su barrera de hueso, y justo cuando Akamaru aparecía como refuerzo y de la tierra Kimimaro hacía brotar afiladas astas, la fémina se paró delante de él sosteniendo sus manos.

- ¡Detente! ¡Por favor! -lo miró con súplica en sus zafiros, mientras los de la Hoja detenían su ataque para no herir a su compañera.

- Váyanse… -dijo casi en un susurro y soltó sus manos de las de la pelirrosa para luego darle la espalda, la joven agachó la mirada y se dio media vuelta para llevarse a Kiba que intentó atacar una vez más, pero ella volvió a detenerlo– No podemos ganarle, vámonos…

- Nos seguirá -se quejó él.

- No lo hará, vamos… no hay tiempo… -justo en ese momento otros kunais volaron hacia ellos, pero esta vez fue Kimimaro quien los defendió.

- ¡Rayos Sakura! ¡Tus brebajes olorosos estropearon mi olfato, no me di cuenta!

- ¡Váyanse ahora! –gritó el Kaguya, encargándose de los ninjas rebeldes que los habían encontrado y atacado.

Los de Konoha emprendieron la fuga, aunque el castaño continuaba molesto con lo ocurrido, avanzaron unos cien metros cuando encontraron otro grupo que les hizo frente; afortunadamente no eran ninjas muy hábiles, aunque su gran número era lo que presentaba dificultad, Kiba advirtió a Sakura que tuviera cuidado pues se les acercaba un tercer grupo, la kunoichi partió la tierra para hacer caer a los que iban de frente, los otros dos dieron cuenta de los que lograron permanecer en pie y un kunai con un sello explosivo se dirigió a la espalda de Sakura.

El grito de "¡Cuidado!" llegó tardío, y como en cámara lenta Sakura vio a Kimimaro aparecer para cubrirla con su propio cuerpo recibiendo el impacto de la explosión, que a pesar de ser contenida por su kekei genkai, logró herirle salpicando el aterrorizado rostro de la kunoichi con su sangre. Mientras se desplomaba en sus brazos, al mirar los ojos gentiles, se dio cuenta que ahí frente a él se hallaba su verdadero y propio motivo para luchar, la persona por la que quería vivir o morir según se necesitara.

El can y el Inuzuka se encargaron del tercer grupo de rebeldes mientras Sakura, en medio de lágrimas trataba de curar la herida de Kimimaro. Al volver, el castaño trató de instarla a correr pero ella se negó, argumentando que debía curarlo

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el albino con débil voz.

- Haruno Sakura… -respondió, mientras fortalecía el jutsu médico para parar la sangre, y Kimimaro por primera vez desde que lo conocía le sonrió con dulzura acariciando su rostro, sus mejillas, con su diestra ensangrentada.

- También es una flor… -ella lo miró confundida, y él sin darle tiempo de nada la empujó hacia Kiba– Cuídala -le ordenó con una mirada decidida y cayendo de espaldas por la inercia.

El castaño asintió en silencio, y aferró a Sakura para llevársela a pesar de su negativa y de la resistencia que oponía. Al final no le quedó más que darle un leve golpe en la nuca para hacerla perder la conciencia, la acomodó sobre Akamaru y emprendieron la huida internándose en los bosques de la ciénaga para esperar la llegada de Kamatari, y el mensaje de retorno.

_Sureste del continente. Península del Fuego._

Kisame colocó sus manos en los hombros de la fémina, sorteando todas las armas que ella traía colgadas en su espalda. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por voltearla, la tierra comenzó a crujir, y se alzó desde el suelo cubriendo a la kunoichi, y luego desapareciendo con el viento. El akatsuki se echó hacia atrás un poco frustrado, para observar a los dos hermanos: Sasuke permanecía inmóvil, mientras algunas pequeñas gotas de sudor caían de su frente, y a su diestra, Itachi terminaba de quitarse la sangre ajena de los ojos, y recobraba la postura.

- ¿Me explicas que pasó aquí, Itachi? -inquirió Kisame.

- Yo peleaba y él interrumpió -definitivamente no iba a hablar demasiado, o su compañero sospecharía- Pein le ordenó que se quedara.

Viendo que el mayor de los Uchiha ya se había recuperado, se volteó hacia Sasuke inspeccionando su aspecto; sus ojos habían vuelto a ser dos perlas negras, y parecía estar encerrado en una pesadilla. Lo apuntó con el índice de su zurda, al tiempo que volteando hacia su compañero le hizo la implícita pregunta que Itachi comprendió al instante.

- El Tsukiyomi no funciona con ella… -respondió el morocho- Sabe evadirlo.

- Entonces haremos otros planes: hay que matarla, es muy peligrosa.

Un poco más lejos del claro, ya dentro del bosque, un pequeño hueco se abrió en la tierra y Temari terminó de trepar, hasta finalmente llegar a la superficie y esconderse tras unos árboles, entre las matas. En momentos como ese, realmente agradecía saber usar su chakra de tierra, porque era muy útil para escapar. Sin embargo, estaba en un gran problema.

Contra Itachi y Sasuke, lo mejor era pelear con genjutsus, y quizás con algún ninjutsu. Mas contra Kisame sólo podía usar técnicas físicas que no requirieran de chakra, ya que él lo absorbería con su espada Samehada; y ahí, ella estaba en problemas, pues los taijutsus eran su debilidad… pero su única oportunidad. Se quitó un pequeño pergamino que traía enrollado en el cinto de su calza, y lo expandió sobre el suelo para después colocar sus manos encima, e invocar sus dos kodachis. Al ser espadas más cortas que la katana, tenían menos fuerza, pero mayor velocidad, lo que le daba una ventaja sobre la Samehada, que era un arma pesada, tal como su abanico. Tomó las dos espadas, y las pasó con su funda por el lado izquierdo de su cinto, lista para atacar, y volvió a enrollar el pergamino guardándolo en su cinto.

La tarde de ese día pasó sin problemas, y llegada la noche, la rubia aprovechó para poner algunas trampas en toda la zona, a sabiendas de que Neji jamás caería en ellas, porque las podía detectar con su byakugan; pero el sharingan era incapaz de verlas. En ese tiempo, los renegados supusieron que ella colocaría bombas y pergaminos explosivos, pero decidieron esperar a que Sasuke saliera de la ilusión en la que estaba atrapado. Despertó a la mitad de la noche, agotado, sintiendo que tres días habían pasado, donde los hurones blancos con el sello del viento lo habían atravesado constantemente con sus guadañas.

Los tres conocían el estilo de pelea de la fémina, y que su mayor fortaleza era pelear a distancia y sin taijutsus, pero también eran conscientes que como ANBU, sabía más cosas de las que aparentaba. Temari, por otro lado, amaneció escondida entre las sombras de los árboles, sin poder sentir la presencia de esos tres: no podía usar el viento porque su chakra sería absorbido por la Samehada, como tampoco podía llamar a Kamatari porque sería un desperdicio inútil… en ese momento, realmente lamentó haberse negado a la única vez que Gaara se ofreció a enseñarle el tercer ojo: ahora verdaderamente necesitaba una mejor técnica para espiar, pero algo que no usara chakra, era muy complicado.

El sol se estaba alzando en el cielo cuando la rubia sintió a alguien acercándose lentamente entre los arbustos. Saltó hacia un árbol, y se trepó sobre una de las ramas, moldeando su chakra en los pies para poder sostenerse. Cuando la figura pareció acercarse, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Sasuke… pero era un movimiento demasiado obvio como para realizarlo. ¿Sería un bunshin? La kunoichi contuvo su respiración evitando cualquier ruido, pero un pájaro salió volando asustado desde ese árbol, y muy pronto los ojos del Uchiha menor se fijaron en los de ella, para después desaparecer en una nube de polvo.

Era un clon. Y ahora le había llevado sus conocimientos al verdadero.

No tuvo tiempo de respirar, que inmediatamente un golpe seco en la base del árbol hizo que el tronco se cortara para irse de lado contra el suelo. Saltó moldeando su chakra en el último momento y cayó en el suelo de pie justo frente a Kisame, que se acercaba caminando con su espada Samehada en los hombros, y que tenía hasta la mitad, desde el mango, descubierta de los vendajes que siempre tenía, mostrando las escamas que recubrían la espada. Además, se había quitado la capa negra con nubes rojas, seguramente para pelear mejor.

La rubia mantuvo su posición firme, sin quitarle los ojos de encima y con paciencia gatuna, sacó las dos kodachis de sus fundas. Asumió una pose de batalla, flexionando las rodillas y bajando un poco las caderas, estiró la zurda hacia delante con la espada perpendicular a su brazo, y dobló el codo de la diestra sosteniendo el arma como puñal, y dejándola casi a la altura de su propio rostro, pero apuntando hacia atrás. Se estudiaron por un par de segundos, mas luego la fémina se lanzó a la carrera, justo cuando Kisame tomaba el mango de su gran y pesada espada, para mandar un sablazo en forma horizontal que ella esquivó agachándose rápidamente, para moverse a gran velocidad hacia la siniestra del rebelde.

Sin embargo, al no poder usar el viento para aumentar su velocidad, o concentrar su chakra en las espadas su potencial se veía disminuido, y eso Kisame lo observó. Rápidamente movió la samehada hacia el suelo abriendo una profunda grieta que Temari esquivó saltando, pero al hacerlo, el akatsuki volteó raudo, acertándole un golpe de puño cerrado en la mejilla de ella, quien antes de salir despedida hacia atrás, pateó con efectividad el cuello de él. Su espalda golpeó de lleno contra un árbol, haciendo que el abanico que tenía colgado casi se incrustara en su columna.

De pronto, sintió un gran peligro acercarse, y alzando la vista vio una increíble llamarada de fuego lanzarse contra ella. Rodó por el suelo unos metros para ponerse a cubierto, y cuando movió sus ojos hacia el origen del ataque, se encontró con Sasuke, quien ya estaba preparando otro Katon para atacarla. Aprovechando que en ese lugar ella había colocado algunas trampas, moldeó lo mínimo de chakra en sus pies, y saltó directamente hacia el Uchiha; él atinó a atrapar una de sus kodachis que parecía ir a golpearlo, pero aprovechando la distracción, Temari rozó la rama superior con la otra espada, y se alejó justo cuando una explosión volaba el árbol en mil pedazos.

Viendo que Kisame estaba lejos, y muy ocupado insultando a Sasuke, usó un poco de su chakra de tierra para esconderse bajo ella una vez más. Salió unos doscientos metros más adentro del bosque, y ni bien estuvo sentada entre las matas con las kodachis en posición de ataque, un cuervo de ojos rojos se apareció delante de ella. Sus ojos verdes se enfrentaron a esos dos rubíes por cuestión de segundos, antes de que éste desapareciera.

Segundos después, una gran onda expansiva de fuego rodeó el lugar desde atrás de ella, y al voltearse, Sasuke apareció con la katana en las manos, la cual ella atrapó entre sus dos kodachis, centímetros antes de que le golpeara en el rostro. Vio que los ojos del morocho se tornaban rojos con las tres aspas negras en el iris, pero en el instante en que éstas cambiaban de forma para liberar el magenkyo sharingan, Temari movió el filo de sus espadas empujándolas hacia delante, y Sasuke observó el mismísimo reflejo de sus ojos en el acero moldeado, atrapándose el mismo en su propio genjutsu.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, la rubia sacó una de las kodachis y usando su puño, sin soltar la espada, le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago al Uchiha, que salió hacia atrás unos metros, aún encerrado en la ilusión. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, Kisame apareció detrás de ella sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, alargando su samehada ahora completamente descubierta, atravesando a la chica por el lado derecho unos centímetros por debajo de su cintura, mientras que las escamas que recubrían la gran espada, desgarraban sus músculos y absorbían sus energías. Quiso moverse enérgicamente para golpearlo con el mango de una de las espadas, pero al segundo en que volteó, el rebelde soltó la samehada y la tomó por el cuello con la zurda, mientras que con la mano libre le daba varios golpes en el estómago.

- He de reconocer que eres fuerte, para darle batalla a ese imbécil, y enfrentarte a mí sin temores… -dijo aún golpeándola, refiriéndose a Sasuke, y luego enterrando su mano en la herida de ella quien, en lugar de gritar, siguió observándolo con su mirada furiosa- Pero parece que tienes ganas de morir…

Cuando dijo eso, formó un puño con su diestra y le soltó un fuerte golpe sobre la frente de Temari, que como acto reflejo, soltó las kodachis que se clavaron en la tierra, mientras sus brazos caían a los lados de su cuerpo, inertes. Kisame la alzó mas desde el cuello, viendo como la sangre comenzaba a caer copiosa del rostro de la chica, cubriendo sus ojos y escurriéndose a los lados de su nariz sobre sus mejillas. Apretó más la mano que la asfixiaba con intenciones de quebrarle el cuello, pero en ese momento, ella se movió como el inaudito viento elevando sus piernas, y encajándole un golpe en la parte baja de la barbilla, obligándolo a soltarla, y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

- Jamás moriré en tus manos…

Escupió las palabras al tiempo que aterrizaba de nuevo en el suelo, tomando las dos kodachis una en cada mano, dispuesta a atacar. Percibiendo sus intenciones, Kisame estiró su diestra para intentar tomar el mando de la samehada, pero en ese movimiento, ella atravesó sus dos espadas en el pecho del shinobi, cruzadas, de forma que ambas se encontraron justo sobre el corazón del akatsuki. Una gran cantidad de sangre salió de la boca de éste, pero lejos de morir, alzó diestra para golpearla con la samehada, pero inmediatamente, una sombra negra apareció detrás de la rubia, captando toda la atención del rebelde

Itachi saltó desde detrás de Temari, tomando con sus manos el mango de la katana que ella llevaba colgada en su espalda sobre su hombro derecho, sacándola, y dando una vuelta en el aire aterrizó detrás de Kisame, para después dar un giro sobre sus propios pies, y decapitarlo con la espada, al tiempo que ella separaba las kodachis, cortando la humanidad del shinobi en tres partes, que murió instantáneamente. El cuerpo recién asesinado volvió a ser el cadáver del ninja de la antigua aldea de la Roca que Orochimaru había utilizado para revivirlo, y cayó al suelo seccionado, cubriendo el verde césped con su sangre.

Ambos se quedaron en un profundo silencio, mientras sólo se escuchaba el correr de la sangre por sobre las hojas de las espadas, que caían al suelo agrandando aún más esa alfombra carmesí. Finalmente, Temari sacudió sus kodachis librándolas del líquido, y luego las guardó en sus fundas que aún pendían en su cadera, justo cuando Itachi le tendía la katana, la cual había limpiado de la misma forma.

- Gracias… -dijo ella, recordando el plan que el cuervo del Uchiha le había dicho, un rato antes, mientras enfundaba la espada larga.

- No lo hagas… estamos en el mismo lado -respondió, caminando hacia su hermano, que yacía tirado en el suelo.

- ¿Qué harás con él? Si se entera de esto…

Itachi se agachó, para pasarle la zurda por la cintura a Sasuke, y luego estirar su diestra para pasarla sobre los hombros, y poder cargarlo más fácilmente. Caminó unos pasos y quedó de frente a la ANBU, que sangraba copiosamente por el lado, y en la cabeza, e inclinó su rostro tras estudiarla unos segundos.

- Yo me encargo de Sasuke… -concluyó al fin- Nos volveremos a ver, Temari… -hizo unos pasos alejándose, y luego se volvió- Ten cuidado, que unos ninjas rebeldes venían para esta zona, llegarán para el amanecer…

Ella asintió, y los Uchihas desaparecieron en el bosque. Espero unos segundos, reuniendo la mayor de sus fuerzas, pero luego se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo con las manos estiradas haciendo de apoyo. Vomitó sangre con largas toses, sintiendo su cuerpo malherido internamente, por culpa de todos los golpes recibidos, sin que ella pudiera reforzar sus músculos con su chakra. Colocó su siniestra sobre la herida que tenía en el lado derecho, intentando contener la hemorragia, y como pudo, se movilizó hacia el bosque, dejando un sutil rastro de sangre que no intentó cubrir.

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que ella esperaba, y la sorprendió sin que pudiera curar sus heridas. Un grupo de aproximadamente diez shinobis la atacó a la madrugada, y logró escapar alzando un fuerte viento. Se escondió entre los árboles, y tomando su abanico cerrado, lo golpeó con furia contra el suelo, haciendo que un sinfín de grietas corrieran por todo el bosque, rodeando a los rebeldes. Sin darles siquiera tiempo a sorprenderse, Kamatari y varios de sus clones emergieron con las guadañas entre sus patas, despedazándolos al instante, convirtiendo el bosque en un lugar de muerte.

Otro día pasó en el que aparecieron los otros diez ninjas de los que Itachi le había advertido, hasta que por fin en la tarde del tercer día desde que Neji y ella se habían separado, pudo sentir el chakra del Hyūga acercarse. Temari estaba cerca ya del punto que habían fijado para su encuentro, y antes de salir del refugio de los árboles, hizo una invocación, llamando una vez más a su fiel hurón, el cual apareció a sus pies, esperando órdenes. Como pudo se arrodilló sosteniéndose de un árbol, y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- Kamatari -ordenó- Ve hacia el norte del País del Fuego, sigue el rastro del equipo de Inuzuka y Haruno, y dile a Kiba que deben regresar inmediatamente al refugio, que ya hemos cumplido nuestra misión. Usa el viento para ir más rápido y aliméntate de mi chakra, así llegarás en sólo diez horas. Entrega el mensaje, y desaparece. No te dejes engañar por posibles ilusiones. ¡Vete!

El hurón blanco asintió, y girando la guadaña entre sus patas, salió volando entre los árboles, utilizando el viento que corría a su favor para recorrer la mayor distancia posible. Viendo que su mascota estaba lejos de su vista, Temari salió del bosque sintiendo el peso del animal alimentándose excesivamente de su chakra para obtener mayor velocidad. Corrió un par de horas, y finalmente al atardecer llegó al punto de encuentro, permaneciendo al pie de uno de los árboles. Gastó otro poco de sus energías elevando una pequeña brisa que le permitió reconocer inmediatamente la posición de su aliado.

- Neji… -dijo- Deja de esconderte…

Saltando desde uno de los árboles, el castaño apareció delante de ella, bastante agotado de energías por el uso excesivo del byakugan y de su chakra de agua, el cual había usado en demasía para que toda la Facción Este pudiera viajar bajo el agua sin volver a la superficie a respirar, para evitar ser descubiertos. Se acercó unos pasos, y cuando la luz del ocaso la iluminó, descubrió su traje manchado de sangre, el cuello vendado -por un ataque del segundo grupo de shinobis- y el hilo de sangre que se escurría de su frente, bajo la bandana de Suna. Sin embargo, observando su mirada, decidió ignorar la situación… por el momento.

- Siento la demora -se disculpó el castaño, mientras rehacía su largo cabello mojado en una coleta alta, igual que la de Temari- Nos demoramos unos días porque tuvimos que hacer unos preparativos…

- ¿Los trajiste? ¿Entregaste la carta?

El Hyūga asintió, y algunos árboles de la zona tomaron forma humana, demostrando que habían sido manipulados por Yamato para ocultar a los miembros de la Facción Este. La rubia se volteó a observarlos, y descubrió al ANBU que llevaba unos pasadores en sus hombros que sostenían en su espalda dos vasijas con varios sellos místicos. Detrás del morocho, Rock Lee, Akimichi Chouji y Sai, hicieron su aparición, todos cubiertos por largas capas negras, y seguidos de otros cuantos shinobis de Suna y de Konoha.

- Yamato-san -saludó la rubia, haciendo una inclinación- Hace mucho tiempo…

- Exactamente -sonrió el aludido, devolviendo el gesto y volviéndose serio- Luego hablaremos, ahora debemos volver al refugio oeste. Detrás de nosotros, la otra mitad de la Facción Este espera que nosotros nos movamos para cuidar nuestra espalda: ve con Neji por delante, y eliminen de cualquier obstáculo… nosotros debemos llevarle _los encargues_ a los Kages.

Neji y Temari asintieron haciendo otra leve inclinación, e inmediatamente salieron corriendo con dirección al refugio. Tenían cuatro días de viaje si se desplazaban a máxima velocidad, sin embargo, lo que más los preocupaba era que ambos estaban en su límite y que apenas les quedaba chakra.

Lo peor de todo, era que el Byakugan del Hyūga les advertía que a casi un día de viaje, deberían atravesar un asentamiento de shinobis, donde se detectaba una presencia muy poderosa. Se miraron en silencio, y Neji preparó su katana mientras Temari tosía soltando algo de sangre nuevamente: su misión aún no terminaba, y como miembros del ANBU, iban a llevarla a cabo con éxito, costara lo que les costara.


	8. Retornos Parte I

_Hola!! Perdón por la demora para actualizar. El capítulo ya estaba listo, pero se me pasó el tiempo. Este capítulo es larguísimos (16 hojas de word), así que lo hemos dividido en dos partes. Esta es la primera. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!!_

_Los dejo con la historia:_

_

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO ****8: RETORNOS – Parte 1**

"_lo único que conocía era el dolor… y esa era su única forma de mostrarse"_

Yamato se detuvo al ver que Temari y Neji habían asumido sus posiciones de ataque, e hizo una seña a su séquito para que se acomodaran y se prepararan para cualquier eventualidad. Si bien los dos ANBU tenían un excelente plan, ellos no iban a arriesgarse a cruzar esa zona, hasta que todo estuviera controlado… o hasta que vieran que el plan se llevaba tal cual lo pensado. El director de la Facción Este alzó su diestra haciendo una seña de que estaban listos, y Neji la percibió en su adelantada posición, gracias a su byakugan.

- Están listos… -murmuró el castaño, acuclillado sobre la rama de un árbol, junto a Temari.

- De acuerdo… -respondió ella, también susurrando- ¡Vamos!

Sin esperar dos segundos, los dos saltaron de entre las ramas de los árboles del bosque, y cayeron sobre el guardia de la entrada del campamento ninja, al cual asesinaron asestándole un coordinado golpe en el cuello entre ambos, quebrándoselo antes de que pudiera dar la alerta. Luego, concentraron su chakra en las piernas y corrieron rápidamente hacia el centro del asentamiento, noqueando a los pocos ninjas que los divisaron en su camino, y se colocaron espalda contra espalda al detenerse.

Temari marcó rápidamente unos sellos para una técnica de tipo tierra, y Neji hizo lo propio para una de tipo agua. Ella se agachó levemente y asestó un fuerte golpe en el suelo que generó un pequeño terremoto, e inmediatamente la tierra alrededor del campamento comenzó a saltar hacia el cielo. En ese momento, un poderoso dragón de agua de cuerpo serpentino y con dos impresionantes alas rodeadas por azulados relámpagos, comenzó a volar sobre el polvo levantado, siguiendo las órdenes del Hyūga, y lo fue convirtiendo en una altísima valla de barro electrificado, que hacía imposible entrar o salir del lugar.

Muy pronto, los dos ANBU se encontraron encerrados en un diminuto campamento, rodeados de enemigos, con escasas cantidades de chakra y grandes heridas físicas, vendajes y golpes por todo su cuerpo. Él tenía el torso completamente rodeado de vendajes, al igual que sus brazos y el hombro izquierdo dislocado; por el otro lado, ella tenía las costillas del lado derecho quebradas y un corte profundo de la samehada, profundas incisuras a los lados del cuello, un fuerte golpe en la frente, y otros golpes varios. Los ninjas rebeldes comenzaron a reírse al ver a esos dos chicos de veinticuatro y veintidós años, pero sin embargo, ellos no se amedrentaron. Temari desenvainó sus dos kodachis y asumió postura de combate flexionando sus piernas, estiró la zurda con la espada sostenida tipo puñal de forma perpendicular al mismo, y con la diestra a la altura de su rostro, apuntó la kodachi hacia el frente. Detrás de ella, Neji separó sus piernas también flexionándolas con la izquierda más adelantada, y extendió sus brazos con las palmas abiertas, listo para luchar con los taijutsus del clan Hyūga, mientras activaba el byakugan de sus ojos con lo que aún le quedaba de chakra.

Desde fuera, Yamato y la primera parte de la Facción Este observaban anonadados la gran barrera que los dos ANBU habían creado, y el morocho no pudo evitar pensar que realmente eran un buen par a la hora de las peleas. El olor a sangre y el griterío del combate enzarzado surgió desde dentro del espacio cerrado, y muy pronto, el morocho de ojos negros hizo una señal, y todo el grupo rodeó el asentamiento y echó a correr por el bosque a máxima velocidad, dejando a Neji y a Temari detrás, enfrascados en una dura batalla, donde eran sólo ellos dos, contra más de ciento cincuenta hombres.

Era una noche tranquila y despejada, ya que el cielo límpido dejaba ver los miles de estrellas del firmamento, el cual también ostentaba una faja surcada en exceso por muchísimos puntos blancos y diminutos, que seguramente eran inmensos y lejanos soles. Nara Shikamaru bostezó acuclillado al lado de su compañera Matsuri, y observó una pequeña estrella fugaz que surcaba la bóveda celeste, haciendo que de inmediato -e inconscientemente- recordara que Asuma una vez le había dicho que en esos casos, debía pedir un deseo. Sin embargo, en ese momento no tenía nada que desear, salvo el pronto retorno de sus compañeros que hacía casi dos semanas no volvían, y la seguridad de Kiba y Sakura que habían ido a la boca del lobo para hacer escándalo y distraer la atención de Neji y Temari.

Más en ese momento, se escucharon pasos por el bosque.

Inmediatamente, los dos ninjas se escondieron y permanecieron en completo silencio listos para activar las trampas de la zona, hasta que sintieron un chakra muy familiar, pero no se movieron. No podían creer que fuera _él_. De entre las sombras apareció un hombre de edad cercana a los treinta, cabellos negros y ojos color azabache, que llevaba un protector en sus mejillas y frente con la placa de la antigua Konoha, vistiendo un largo sobretodo negro, que dejaba ver las dos cargas que tenia colgadas a las espaldas. Matsuri se sorprendió, pero Shikamaru habló en el idioma código especial que habían establecido ellos… mayor fue su sorpresa, cuando el morocho respondió, y les dejó sentir su chakra.

No había duda alguna.

- ¡Yamato-sensei! -dijo el Nara, saliendo a saludarlos, con Matsuri detrás de él, mientras observaba hacia atrás del recién llegado- Veo que Neji y Temari lograron su cometido…

- Nos dieron el mensaje, pero debimos separarnos… no sabemos nada de ellos dos desde hace tres días -fue la austera respuesta.

Inmediatamente tras una orden de Yamato, los demás miembros de ese grupo salieron de las sombras, mientras Matsuri llamaba a un ninja del interior, para que escoltara a los recién llegados hacia los Kages. Lee, Chouji y Sai se detuvieron detrás del morocho junto con un puñado de ninjas y kunoichis, mientras Shikamaru le sonreía a su mejor amigo, que volvía a ver luego de tanto tiempo. Matsuri volvió con tres shinobis diciendo que ya los había anunciado dentro, y siguió montando guardia mientras el primer grupo de la Facción Este entraba.

Dos escoltaron al grueso del grupo hacia el diminuto comedor del refugio, mientras Yamato continuaba caminando detrás de otro ninja, hacia la oficina principal. Su guía se detuvo frente a una puerta, la golpeó dos veces, e ingresó tras hacerle una seña para que esperara; segundos después volvió a salir indicándole que entrara, y cuando lo hizo, cerró la puerta tras de él.

La mentada _oficina_ era una habitación pequeña, sin ventanas por tratarse de un subterráneo, que contenía varias estanterías, un pequeño sillón al lado de la puerta y un escritorio enfrentado a esta, un poco lejano. Divisó las dos figuras paradas delante del mueble y las estudió con calma. A la izquierda, Kakashi seguía tan alto como siempre, el cabello plateado y la bandana de Konoha inclinada sobre el ojo izquierdo, mientras que cubría su rostro hasta la nariz, con el cuello de su polera; iba vestido como si fuera un ninja medio, sin ningún distintivo que hiciera notar que era el Hokage. A su lado, Gaara del Desierto permanecía quieto, mucho más alto de lo que Yamato recordaba, vestido con las típicas sandalias ninja, un pantalón negro y una camiseta de red, que apenas se veía por el sobretodo bordó que tenía encima, prendido sólo hasta la mitad del toroso; el cabello pelirrojo parecía haber adquirido un tono más oxidado, y los ojos del recién llegado se detuvieron en el tatuaje del Kazekage, ese que él jamás comprendería.

- Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama… -saludó él, haciendo una pequeña reverencia- He traído todo lo que ordenaron.

Sin decir más, se quitó los sujetadores que tenía en los hombros que a su vez se aseguraban sobre su pecho, y agachándose, depositó con cuidado dos vasijas en el suelo, envueltas cada una en una seda negra, las cuales removió. Gaara y Kakashi observaron las dos vasijas de color beige claro, una con dos sellos con símbolos de agua, la otra con un sello de símbolo de tierra.

- El Nibi, y el Shukaku… -explicó Yamato, señalando el contenedor con dos sellos y luego el de uno- Los encerramos temporalmente en vasijas de cerámica talladas en las montañas de fuego, y cada una tiene tantos sellos elementales, como colas tiene el animal encerrado dentro. No pudimos capturar más, ya que le dimos prioridad al Shukaku.

- ¡Excelente, Tenzô! Cuando ustedes desaparecieron, jamás pensamos que iban a comenzar a cazar a los bijuus… -exclamó Kakashi, acercándose e inclinándose sobre los contenedores.

- Nosotros tampoco… -respondió el morocho, mordiéndose el labio inferior, dado que odiaba que lo llamaran por su nombre real- Pero como vimos que los Akatsuki y los perros de Orochimaru nos consideraban muertos, pudimos actuar entre las sombras por casi un año.

- Eso no importa ahora -sentenció el Kazekage, que hasta ese entonces había permanecido en silencio- Debería proceder a sellar a _ese_ nuevamente -concluyó señalando el contenedor del Shukaku- No hay tiempo que perder.

Kakashi volvió a su postura un tanto encorvada con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras el pelirrojo mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho con la espalda erguida, y Yamato intentaba estudiar las posturas de ambos. Un tenso silencio se hizo presente, y ninguno de los allí reunidos parecía tener intenciones de hablar. Finalmente, fue el director de la Facción Este quien rompió el silencio.

- Es muy peligroso, Gaara-sama… -comentó- Nosotros trajimos el Nibi para poder experimentar con él, antes de sellarle nuevamente el Shukaku en su cuerpo. Lo único, es que necesitamos una mujer para el Nibi.

- Entonces busca alguna de las tantas kunoichis, y úsala de ratón de experimentos…

La cruda respuesta de Gaara volvió a instaurar un profundo silencio, para nuevamente retomar la conversación, donde los juramentos y elevados tonos de voz, mantenían a los guardias lejos de la puerta de la oficina. De pronto, casi después de cuatro horas en las que los dos Kage habían continuado discutiendo con Yamato, un ninja que portaba en su cuello la bandana con la placa de Suna, llegó corriendo con nerviosismo, y golpeó la puerta esperando ser atendido. Inmediatamente, las voces callaron, y el joven de la Arena no pudo distinguir de quién fue la voz que le permitió adentrarse, y hacer una profunda inclinación que no ocultó en lo absoluto su nerviosismo.

- Kazekage-sama, Hokage-sama, Yamato-san -saludó, siguiendo el protocolo, y luego enderezó su espalda, dejando que se viera su ropa ligeramente manchada de una sangre ajena- Acaban de llegar al refugio Temari del Desierto y Hyūga Neji. Están en la enfermería en graves condiciones: ambos perdieron mucha sangre y chakra, y Temari-san permanece inconsciente. Permanecen en la enfermería, pero no hay ningún ninja médico que pueda atenderlos, y…

- ¿Para eso viniste? -interrumpió Gaara, fulminando con la mirada al shinobi- Esos dos son ANBU, están preparados para soportar ese maltrato. ¡Vete!

El ninja se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer. Era consciente del desapego del Kazekage hacia los demás y de su lema de amarse sólo a sí mismo, pero uno de los heridos era su propia hermana. ¿Eso no acreditaba una mera preocupación? Sabiendo que si se quedaba ahí un segundo más el pelirrojo podía llegar a descargar toda su furia en él, hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, cuando la voz de Kakashi lo detuvo.

- Yo voy contigo, llévame a la enfermería por favor -ordenó el Hokage, y volteó para enfrentar la sórdida mirada del pelirrojo- Hace tiempo copié algunos jutsus médicos con mi sharingan. Además -agregó, caminando hacia el ninja- No podemos perder a dos de nuestros mejores shinobis.

Ignorando la asesina mirada de Gaara, el Hokage salió de la habitación acompañado del shinobi, quien parecía bastante preocupado. Por el momento, Kakashi suspiro mientras volvía su rostro a su típico gesto adormilado, si bien su mente era un mar de preguntas. Debía llegar con Temari y hablar con ella a solas, para enterarse de los datos que Itachi le había confiado. Sin embargo, le preocupaba cuánto podrían mantener el secreto del contacto entre la rubia y el Uchiha, una vez que Gaara tuviera el Shukaku sellado nuevamente en su cuerpo, ya que eso potenciaría sus sentidos hasta permitirle escuchar de forma sobrehumana… como hacía antes.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al entrar en la primera sala de la enfermería; completamente pintada de blanco, tenía varias estanterías con algunos frascos de hierbas, y tres camas altas. Kakashi fijó su mirada en el chico que permanecía acostado en la cama del medio, luchando contra tres shinobis, que a duras penas podían intentar calmarlo. Neji estaba bastante malherido, vestido solamente con una calza negro de los ANBU y el cabello suelto, mientras pedía que atendieran primero a su compañera, y que le permitieran hablar con el Hokage. Los ojos blancos y opalinos del joven se fijaron en el peliblanco que se había detenido a su lado, observando las grandes heridas y golpes que tenía por todo el cuerpo, sin mencionar el labio partido y la mancha morada bajo el ojo izquierdo.

- Yo te curaré, pero cálmate… -anunció el peliblanco, haciendo un gesto para que los otros shinobis se fueran- ¿Qué pasó? No puedo creer que alguien te haya dejado en estas condiciones.

Inspeccionó que el hombro izquierdo y viendo que estaba salido, colocó la diestra sobre éste y moviéndolo con la zurda lo acomodó mientras masajeaba los cansados músculos. El castaño mordió su boca intentando refrenar un quejido, pero su rostro reflejó el dolor cuando Kakashi lo obligó a recostarse, mientras aplicaba un jutsu sanador en los golpes más importantes.

- En el camino de vuelta escoltando a la Facción Este, Temari y yo nos vimos obligados a quedarnos en un campamento enemigo para distraerlos y dejar a Yamato-san escapar, pero… -una fuerte tos congestionó su garganta, y luego continuó- Los encerramos con una técnica ANBU combinada entre los dos, pero en ese campamento, todos los shinobis eran resultado de un experimento de Orochimaru, y no importaba cuánto los golpeáramos, o cuánto cortáramos y desmembráramos sus cuerpos, ellos seguían levantándose…

El Hokage terminó rápidamente su labor, y se sorprendió al escuchar la explicación del Hyūga: si eso era cierto, entonces no iban a dar abasto para poder luchar. Si no los podían matar, si eran como zombies que se levantaban una y otra vez, estaban en una gran desventaja… y seriamente necesitaban de la ayuda de los dos bijuus, y no solamente del Shukaku.

- ¿Cómo los derrotaron? -inquirió, y el castaño abrió sus ojos nuevamente, enfocándolos en él.

- Otra técnica combinada que ya usamos varias veces -explicó- Con mi chakra de tipo rayo y el de tipo viento de Temari, creamos… -Neji tragó saliva con dificultad, y siguió hablando, casi susurrando- …una tormenta eléctrica, y quemamos todo hasta que no quedara nada. Pero… gastamos demasiadas energías y quedamos desprotegidos para los ladrones sin patria que nos cruzamos en el camino, y que acabamos con grandes dificultades.

- Entiendo, ahora descansa…

El Hyūga quedó casi inconsciente, y Kakashi giró sobre sus talones para enfocar a las dos kunoichis que solían ayudar a Sakura a tratar a los enfermos y heridos; acercándoseles, les ordenó que le transfirieran un poco de chakra a Neji para que éste sanara más rápido, y luego se dirigió a la segunda habitación, donde estaba Temari. Cerró la puerta tras entrar a una sala casi idéntica a la anterior; ella se encontraba acostada en la primera cama, con el brazo derecho cayendo de ésta, y la mitad del rostro cubierto por la sangre de una herida en la frente. El Hokage se acercó esperando que ella estuviera en condiciones, y cuando se acercó, Temari alzó rápidamente su diestra apretándole el brazo y manchando su ropa con más sangre, mientras sus ojos verdes quedaban fijos en los del mayor.

- Kakashi-san, hablé con _él_… -susurró, al punto que Kakashi se inclinó un poco sobre ella para escuchar, y aplicaba un jutsu médico para curarle las heridas y las costillas rotas- Akatsuki sabe la posición del refugio, y están planeando una ofensiva completa para destruirnos. Kisame nos descubrió, pero lo matamos…

Temari frunció el seño cerrando los ojos cuando el Hokage volvió a aplicar un jutsu sanador sobre sus costillas, sin poder curarlas del todo, y terminó deteniendo el sangrado en las heridas. Luego, desenganchó uno a uno los dedos de la chica de su brazo y lo acomodo en la camilla, mientras escuchaba lo que ella volvía a decirle.

- También me dijo que hay disputas internas entre Pein y… Orochimaru… -terminó, observando el preocupado rostro del peliblanco, y cerrando los ojos bastante cansada.

- Haz hecho bien. Mantén esto en silencio… -explicó- Después de que sellen el Shukaku en el cuerpo de tu hermano, deberemos ir con más cuidado para hablar de _esto_. Ahora descansa…

Giró hacia la puerta por donde había entrado, y volvió a ver a las dos kunoichis de antes, y les volvió a ordenar que esta vez buscaran a otros dos ninjas, y que le transfirieran un poco de chakra a la rubia, que estaba exhausta de energías. Sin más, y teniendo en mente la información que Temari había obtenido de Itachi, agradeció mentalmente que el Uchiha actuaba como su informante, y se encaminó hacia la oficina, donde media hora atrás, había dejado a Gaara con Yamato. Sin embargo, al volver, encontró que las dos vasijas estaban bajo vigilancia en la cámara de alta seguridad del refugio, y que el ambiente era demasiado tenso.

Nuevamente, y con la llegada del amanecer que no se percibía en esos subterráneos, la discusión en la oficina parecía ser aún más grande. A tal punto, era, que ni siquiera dejaron entrar a Shikamaru que se había acercado con la intención de anunciar la llegada de la segunda mitad de la Facción Este, entre quienes estaban Baki-san, Hyūga Hanabi y Kankurô del Desierto. Tras haber ordenado a dos ninjas que acomodaran al resto de los recién llegados, junto con las provisiones de armas y alimentos que traían, el Nara volvió a su puesto de vigilancia donde había dejado a su compañera y el jounin de Suna se quedó de pie, reposando su espalda contra la pared, frente a la oficina de los Kages.

En ese momento, dentro de la habitación, Gaara descruzó sus brazos furibundos manteniendo las manos apretadas como puños a los lados de su cuerpo, para después alzar la diestra mientras señalaba a Kakashi, con sus aguamarinas brillando de la ira que sentía.

- ¡Entonces si te empeñas en sellar primero el Nibi, usa un maldito conejo de indias, y prueba cualquier kunoichi! -lejos de gritar, sus palabras tenían un eco grave cargado de ironía y sarcasmo, acompañado del filoso brillo de sus asesinos ojos- Es más… -sentenció- Ya que Hyūga Hinata aún no se ha recuperado de su intento de suicidio, bien podrían aprovechar que aún está débil e inútil, y sellar en ella al gato de dos colas…

Al escuchar eso, Kakashi refregó sus dientes en un gesto por demás malhumorado, y que quedó cubierto por la máscara de su rostro; pero la mirada cruel y limitante del ojo derecho -el que no estaba cubierto por la bandana- observaba fijamente al pelirrojo delante de sí, que tampoco desclavaba las aguamarinas de él. Sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba, era el hecho de que había llamado _débil_ e _inútil_ a una de sus kunoichis. Kakashi sabía muy bien que necesitaban probar el ritual de sellado en alguien antes que arriesgar al Kazekage, pero la forma de la sugerencia lo había trastornado. Sí sólo pudiera encontrar una forma de herir a Gaara, algo como…

El Hokage sonrió.

- Ya que dices que podemos usar a una kunoichi medio muerta… ¿por qué no usamos entonces a Temari? Ella está en peores condiciones, perdió demasiada sangre y tiene tan poco chakra que no podría resistirse… -respondió con voz cargada de sorna, la cual sonaba extremadamente hiriente- Además, tú siempre dices que no la consideras tu hermana… así que no sería ninguna pérdida para ti, Gaara-kun…

Esa fue la gota que derramó el ánfora de la escasa paciencia del pelirrojo. De todo lo que había dicho, lo que más le molestaba era el diminutivo que el peliblanco utilizó con él, como si estuviera hablando con un niño, y no con el Kazekage. Eso se lo iba a cobrar; y aunque no lo dijera, porque no iba a permitir que sellaran un monstruo en la rubia. Apretó el puño derecho una vez más, casi enterrándose sus propias uñas en la blanquecina piel jamás quemada por el sol del abrumante desierto de Suna, y a su implícita orden, la arenisca del suelo se alzó furiosa ondeando a su lado como si se tratara de agua hirviente, mientras que una parte se dirigía hacia el Hokage frente a él, sosteniendo sus piernas ferozmente.

Kakashi se odió internamente por no poder copiar las técnicas barreras de sangre con su sharingan trasplantado. Jamás había entendido como el pelirrojo y sus dos hermanos, a pesar del lazo sanguíneo, habían heredado diferentes técnicas, cada uno de uno de los tres clanes principales de la Arena. Pero ese, no era el momento de pensar en eso. Ágilmente movió su mano izquierda llegando a la bandana en su rostro, y empujándola hacia la arriba, para dejar visible el sharingan de su ojos izquierdo. Muy pronto, las formas de las aspas comenzaron a cambiar, señalando que -mientras mantuviera el ojo derecho cerrado- estaba activando el magenkyo listo para atacarlo. A todo esto, Yamato permanecía tenso a un lado, intentando pensar cómo detener a esos dos.

- A ella no le vas a poner un dedo encima… -sugirió Gaara, mientras la arena que comandaba trepaba hacia el cuello de Kakashi, apretándolo amenazadoramente.

- Pues es un excelente _conejo de indias_… -finalizó recalcando esas palabras, mientras sonreía pensando en qué pasaría cuando el pelirrojo se enterara del informante secreto de Temari- ¿Me pregunto qué será más rápido? -continuó, perversamente- ¿Tú en asfixiarme con la arena, o yo en encerrarte en el tsukiyomi?

Ambos sonrieron maquiavélicamente, y Yamato supo que si no hacía algo pronto, eran capaces de matarse mutuamente, sólo porque se habían ofendido en cosas que ellos consideraban importantes. Sin embargo, si se ponía a pensar bien la situación, Hinata -aunque le doliera- era la opción más lógica para sellar al Nibi: por un lado, era mujer y tenía chakra de tipo agua que le permitiría sobreponerse al fuego del bijuu, además de un carácter que le permitiría aceptar bien al gato de dos colas… contrario a Temari, que estaba demasiado débil, los tipos de su chakra no eran compatibles, y cuyo carácter podía llegar a ser tan fiero como el de Gaara. Justo cuando ambos parecían disponerse a probar su velocidad de ataque, Yamato alzó sus manos hacia los lados llamando su atención, y aprovechó el momento para explicar todo lo que había pensado hacía unos instantes.

Inmediatamente después de hablar, los dos Kages relajaron sus posturas aún desconfiando mutuamente, pero pensando en lo que el morocho les había dicho. Finalmente, la arena esparcida alrededor del peliblanco se movió, y el sharingan de éste volvió a quedar oculto bajo la bandana.

- Hagan lo que quieran… -sentenció finalmente el pelirrojo- pero a Temari no se acercan.

Sin decir más nada, volteó hacia su izquierda y pasando al lado del morocho, tomó el pomo de la puerta con su diestra, lo giró y la abrió para salir al pasillo, percatándose del temor de los dos shinobis que custodiaban la oficina. Los ignoró soberanamente mientras cerraba la puerta, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la figura que estaba frente a él, reposada contra la pared. Gaara permaneció inexpresivo con los ojos clavados en la silueta varonil, que llevaba una especie de turbante en la cabeza, el cual tenía un velo que tapaba la mitad izquierda del rostro. Baki recuperó la postura y descansó su peso totalmente sobre sus pies, manteniendo la mirada fija a su ex-alumno. Sin embargo, el Kage sin decir nada, giró hacia la derecha, camino a la enfermería, mientras Yamato salía de la habitación para buscar a Hinata y hablarle del Nibi.

Los pasos de Gaara retumbaban en los corredores, donde algunos ninjas estaban apoyados contra las paredes haciendo guardia, y otros se las arreglaban para acomodar los víveres y armas que la segunda mitad de la Facción Este había traído. Llegó hasta la puerta de la segunda habitación de la enfermería, y sin anunciarse, bajó el picaporte con su mano derecha y empujó hacia delante, abriéndose paso, para después cerrar tras de él.

Dentro de la habitación completamente blanca que tenía tres camas y varias estanterías, Temari se encontraba recostada en la más cercana a la puerta, con un vendaje en la frente y varios en el tórax, donde en el lado derecho podía observarse una pequeña mancha de sangre; estaba cubierta hasta la cintura con las blancas sábanas, y mantenía los ojos cerrados, con su ondeado cabello rubio suelto. Al lado de la camilla, una silueta varonil de altura mayor que la del pelirrojo, observaba a la chica, tratando de sentir su respiración entrecortada. El joven se giró al sentir la presencia de Gaara, y los ojos de éste volvieron a encontrarse con los de su hermano Kankurô, quien seguía manteniendo el cabello castaño bien corto y prolijo, pero ya no llevaba pintado el rostro como antes, y la bandana de Suna permanecía atada en su cuello. Se miraron unos segundos, pero luego los ojos del menor se desviaron hacia la chica que permanecía acostada, y Kankurô supo que debía irse, así que se dirigió hacia la puerta, y salió cerrando tras de sí.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Gaara caminó silenciosamente hacia la camilla, y se quedó de pie unos segundos con la vista fijada en la tortuosa respiración, y en el seño levemente fruncido, que le daba un gesto dolorido. Bajó instintivamente su vista por el delicado cuello, hacia el hombro derecho, y quedó prendido de las partes de piel quemada marcada profundamente por cicatrices, que él sabía que se expandían por la espalda hasta la cintura. Inconscientemente alargó la mano izquierda y rozó su índice y mayor sobre la suave piel del hombro, hasta que llegó a las cicatrices, donde la epidermis se sentía rugosa y áspera, producto de que había sido quemada con la ropa y las katanas que ella llevaba colgadas en aquel momento. Controló el enojo que sentía recordando el motivo de esa grave herida, y siguió subiendo sus dedos siguiendo las clavículas, el cuello, hasta que finalmente alcanzó la mejilla.

Giró su cuerpo manteniendo la mirada fija en la rubia, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras continuaba observándola. Estiró su mano derecha sobre el cuerpo de la kunoichi, y apoyó la palma abierta al lado de su rostro, sintiendo como las suaves ondas de cabello dorado lo acariciaban cuando él movía sus dedos. Se inclinó hacia delante recargando su peso en la diestra, mientras bajaba la otra mano hacia el cuello de su hermana. Acercó su nariz hacia el pecho de ésta, inclinando su frente y dejando que algunos de sus lacios cabellos carmesí tocaran levemente la piel de ella, sintiendo el olor a sangre que aún permanecía en el cuerpo de Temari. Las heridas aún no habían cerrado completamente, y el olor alcalino y salado cubría sus sentidos, mientras él continuaba moviéndose siguiendo las curvas hasta llegar a la mandíbula, desviándose para que sus mejillas quedaran lado a lado, mientras la cercanía de ese momento le permitía sentir la respiración irregular de ella, acariciando su cuello. Alzó su cadera y flexionando su pierna derecha, apoyó la pantorrilla sobre la cama, donde antes había estado sentado, y se acomodó mejor para poder observar con detalle el rostro.

Las facciones delicadas, los labios partidos y resecos por la escasez de agua durante la misión, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y las cejas apretándose levemente, demostrando algo de lo que ella podía estar sintiendo. Gaara permaneció quieto en esa posición, sin moverse, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron un poco al percibir una honda respiración por parte de su hermana, que la hizo volver en sí. Temari abrió los ojos sin inquietarse por la cercanía del pelirrojo, y ablandando su propio gesto adolorido, fijó sus ojos verdes como antiguas praderas, en las perlas color aguamarina de su hermano. Permanecieron así unos segundos, hasta que él movió su siniestra rozando levemente la mejilla de la rubia, que ladeó su rostro para acompañar el movimiento, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Gaara deslizó su mano delineando los contornos del rostro, el cuello, el hombro derecho y su cicatriz, para después bajar más aún llegando hasta la parte donde ella se había quebrado las costillas y la samehada la había traspasado. En ningún momento dejó de mirarla a los ojos, ni siquiera cuando colocó mano entera sobre la herida apenas sanada, y presionó con fuerza, haciendo que Temari alzara sus manos instintivamente tomándolo por los hombros, arqueando su espalda y echando levemente su cabeza hacia atrás, intentando contener un quejido por el intenso dolor que sentía ante la presión en la herida. El rostro del pelirrojo por primera vez mostró una expresión distinta a la nulidad de pensamientos, y sus párpados se entrecerraron en un gesto de enojo mezclado con preocupación. Acercó su rostro nuevamente hacia la rubia que apretaba sus hombros con las manos, y se movió lenta y felinamente hasta llegar a los oídos, susurrándole muy quedo, y con sus labios rozándole la piel levemente.

- Yo soy el único que puede lastimarte…

Con poca delicadeza apretó nuevamente en la herida, sintiendo los vendajes húmedos por la sangre que volvía a escurrirse, mientras sentía como ella apretaba más las manos en sus hombros, al punto de rasguñar su piel con las uñas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y soltando un leve quejido. Él sabía que ese dolor no era nada para ella; pero en ese estado, con poco chakra, casi sin comer y sin energías… Gaara sonrió acercándosele más nuevamente, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, y susurrando de nuevo, sintiendo como la sangre del corte llegaba ahora a su mano.

- Soy el único que puede causarte dolor… y llegar a matarte…

Las manos de ella bajaron hacia la espalda de su hermano, sin perder la tensión de sus músculos, mientras abría lentamente los ojos para observar el rostro del pelirrojo, que la miraba fijamente con una expresión que ella jamás antes había visto. Aún en ese estado, lograba comprender las palabras de Gaara, y sabía que sólo era capaz de expresar lo que sentía, a través del dolor que podía llegar a causarle; así siempre había sido debido al Shukaku que antes tenía en su cuerpo, y al odio que había crecido con él, al ser despreciado por todos en su aldea, y temido cuando llegó a ser el Kazekage. Temari sonrió levemente, curvando sus labios hacia arriba, y él no lo comprendió. La kunoichi movió su mano izquierda y la llevó hasta la mejilla del pelirrojo, acariciándolo levemente, y sintiendo como él aflojaba la presión que aún ejercía en su costillar. Él ladeó su rostro casi inconscientemente, sintiendo los finos pero seguros dedos acariciando su piel, y antes de que pudiera hablar, Temari lo interrumpió, hablando en voz baja, pero sin dejar de sonreírle u observarlo directamente a los ojos.

- Así es, Gaara… así siempre fue…

Él permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo la calidez en su mejilla, y el líquido rojo que parecía haber dejado de salir, habiendo ya manchado su zurda. Había comprendido lo que ella le dijo… después de todo, ellos no habían sido criados como hermanos; pero en ese momento, alguien golpeó la puerta y la abrió sin esperar respuesta. El ninja recién llegado se quedó quieto observando la escena, sin saber qué hacer o decir; sus ojos se fijaron rápidamente en la sangre que traspasaba los vendajes y la sábana, y luego encontró los ojos verdes furiosos del Kazekage, que habiéndose incorporado y parado al lado de la cama, le exigía implícitamente una excelente excusa para haberlo interrumpido. El ninja bajó el rostro ensartando su mirada en un punto del piso cercano a sus propios pies, y comenzó a hablar.

- Hokage-sama me ordenó que le avisara que muy pronto comenzarán la ceremonia del sellado del Nibi en Hyūga Hinata, en la primera prisión del subsuelo… -se mordió los labios tragando saliva, y continuó- Con permiso…

Sin esperar la orden para retirarse, el ninja hizo unos pasos hacia atrás y salió de la habitación, esperando que olvidaran lo que él había visto. Dentro de la habitación, Gaara permanecía de pie frente a la cama aún observando la puerta, cuando los dedos de Temari rozaron su mano derecha, y él giró su rostro, observándola por encima del hombro. Se miraron nuevamente por un segundo, y después él abandonó la habitación, caminando con gracia y soberbia.


	9. Retornos Parte II

_Hola!! Aquí traigo la segunda parte del capítulo ocho!! Antes que nada, quiero avisarles de algo: esta parte puede ser muy violenta y demasiado descriptiva, así que si no les gusta, por favor, nada flags o demás, porque yo les advertí del contenido del capítulo. Dejando eso de lado, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, y gracias a Yue Mutou (y su inner ^^) por siempre leer la historia, y dejar comentarios. ¡Los dejo con el capítulo!_

_Éxitos._

_

* * *

  
_

**CAPÍTULO ****8: RETORNOS – Parte 2**

"_Y se encontró frente a la personificación de la muerte… sintiendo en su ser el terror y el dolor de miles de almas: conoció el infierno"_

En otra habitación de la enfermería un poco más pequeña, completamente blanca y austera, con una cama pegada a la pared y un pequeño estante con notas del estado del paciente y algunos medicamentos y vendas se encontraba tendida la princesa Hyuga; Yamato estaba sentado a su lado y Kakashi parado frente a ambos. El ANBU había querido explicarle la situación a la muchacha, pero permanecía inconsciente, sin embargo se lo repitió una vez más a Kakashi para convencerse a sí mismo de que era lo mejor, el Kazekage entró y los observó con algo de fastidio.

- Se me informó que iban a comenzar ¿Porqué siguen parloteando? Ya está decidido, además está casi muerta.

- Yo lo haré -dijo en un susurro apenas audible pero lleno de convicción la joven Hyuga, que recién recuperaba la conciencia luego de varias semanas agonizante- Kazekage-sama tiene razón: si muero no se pierde nada… mi situación actual no es muy prometedora, si funciona, tendrán un arma mejor.

- No digas eso Hinata -rugió Kakashi, sin saber en qué momento había comenzado a escucharlos- No eres sólo un arma, ninguno de los que están aquí lo son…

- Sí, si lo son… Son shinobis, eso significa que son armas que obedecen órdenes sin rechistar -agregó con su voz fría el Kazekage.

Mientras, el Hokage se daba cuenta que era volver a enfrascarse en la discusión que momentos atrás habían tenido, sabiendo que era su mejor opción y lamentando que no hubiera alternativa, entre triste y enfadado, asintió a Hinata como halagando su valor y se marchó sin más.

– Procedan -fue todo lo que agregó el pelirrojo y retrocedió a una posición donde no estorbara el proceso pero que le permitiera observar bien.

- Tal vez deberíamos esperar a mañana que esté un poco más recuperada – sugirió Yamato al ver el lamentable estado de la kunoichi.

- No hay tiempo, comiencen -ordenó el de la arena.

Tenzô pronunció un "lo siento" en silencio, e Hinata esbozó una mueca al momento que asentía, en un vano intento de sonreír y liberarlo de cualquier culpa. La Hyuga fue llevada a una profunda prisión en lo más hondo de la montaña con una cueva espaciosa, pero que no pertenecía a la red de túneles que servían de refugio a la facción Oeste, para no arriesgar su estabilidad. El contenedor del Nibi fue llevado con suma delicadeza, más aún que la propia muchacha que aún tenía el cuerpo demasiado destrozado como para ponerse en pie.

Algunos de los otros ninjas tomaron posiciones estratégicas y crearon una barrera que encerraba la prisión donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual para evitar que el chakra del Nekomata fuera detectado o que el demonio escapara si fallaban. La muchacha fue puesta en el centro de la cueva, y a sus costados Yamato hizo crecer dos enormes pilares casi tan altos como la cueva y en cuya cima se representaba la cabeza de un gato de orejas crestadas como un lince; otro ninja le trajo pesadas cadenas de acero que aseguraron a los pilares, y luego a los pies y manos de la joven, y fueron reforzadas luego por delgadas pero resistentes cuerdas de madera del morocho. A continuación, aparecieron otros pilares más pequeños que se adaptaron para poner en pie a la peliazul.

- ¿Es eso realmente necesario? -preguntó el Kazekage más preocupado por el descontento de verse en esa situación a sí mismo, que por ella.

- A diferencia de usted Kazekage-sama, ella está casi muerta, está muy débil y no resistiría el proceso sola. Tiene la voluntad, pero no las fuerzas para oponerse al bijuu que intentará apoderarse de su cuerpo para luego destruir su prisión, la verdad el riesgo de fallar es grande, porque no sé si su cuerpo soporte tanto poder…

- No lo sabremos hasta que no lo hagas… -fue toda la respuesta del shinobi cuyos esmeraldinos ojos estaban fijos en la muchacha que los miraba tan fríamente como él.

Se sorprendió de no solo no encontrar miedo en su expresión, sino de no hallar expresión alguna: su cuerpo estaba tenso e inmóvil por los preparativos, pero su faz era imperturbable. Sus ojos sin brillo, y tan vacíos como si no tuviera interés alguno en sobrevivir… esa era la diferencia entre ambos, él no planeaba terminar su vida todavía: antes acabaría con todos sus enemigos; ella solo esperaba su muerte, pero pretendía llevarse consigo a tantos como fuera posible antes de caer. Pensó que eso era bastante útil, y una actitud bastante aceptable para un ninja, mucho mejor que los sentimentalismos del resto de los de Konoha, incluido el Hokage.

Yamato avisó a Hinata que iban a comenzar, le preguntó si estaba lista y ella respondió un inmediato "sí", sin titubeos y clavando sus perlados ojos en el shinobi que le anudó la camiseta debajo del busto, dejando al descubierto el plano y níveo vientre de la joven, en el que momentos antes dibujaran unos sellos con su propia sangre; se alejó varios metros y se sentó frente a ella preparando otra especie de altar, con otros dos pilares de forma de gato y un sello bajo él, extendió su brazo izquierdo con la palma hacia la kunoichi en posición de cruz, sostuvo su muñeca con la diestra y otro sello apareció en la palma de su siniestra. Baki colocó la vasija apenas tres pasos delante de la joven y se alejó. Luego Shikamaru con su costura de sombras, desde la distancia, removió los dos sellos con los kanjis "Shi" (Muerte) y "Yami" (Oscuro), al mismo tiempo que una llama en la cima de los pilares se encendía; en el preciso instante que los sellos del contenedor fueron removidos, un enorme e intenso chakra se dejó sentir por todo el lugar, haciendo tambalearse a algunos de los presentes, oscureciendo por completo el recinto como si hubiera devorado la luz del mundo y solo brillaron el sello en la mano de Yamato y las llamas violáceas que hicieron estallar la vasija. Unos felinos ojos aparecieron y el chakra de Yamato se extendió como una atadura hasta la silueta amenazadora frente a él, que a la vez le empujaba hacia la chica.

Los sellos en el abdomen de Hinata resplandecieron cuando Baki hizo una técnica especial para atraer al Nibi desde atrás, haciendo pasar su chakra por el cuerpo de la kunoichi que podía sentir un dolor desgarrador en todo su ser, y en el intento de contener su grito de dolor se mordió el labio tan fuerte que la sangre resbaló por su barbilla y su cuello hasta su pecho y de igual manera apretó los puños hiriéndose las palmas que comenzaron a sangrar.

El enorme felino se giró pesadamente; dejó caer las patas a los costados de Hinata, entre ella y los pilares, haciendo temblar un poco el suelo. Acercó el hocico hacia ella relamiéndose los bigotes como saboreando su dolor, y clavó su mirada asesina en la chica, que tenía los ojos cerrados y apretados tratando de contener su sufrimiento y de conservar la consciencia.

- Grita… -escuchó una voz cavernosa en su cabeza con tono de sorna. Los demás no escucharon sonido alguno: solo veían el espumeante hocico del animal que observaba deleitado a la kunoichi mientras ellos lo trataban de controlar y reducir– Llora… -repitió la voz- Yo sé que sufres, grita tu agonía… déjame saborearlo antes de devorarte…

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente y clavó sus blancas pupilas en los resplandecientes y feroces ojos del demonio de dos colas, dedicándole una mirada de furia y sosteniendo la suya sin temor. Por primera vez en muchos años desde la partida de Naruto, Shikamaru vio brillo en esos ojos blancos que parecían dos lunas, y que se enfrentaban al señor de la muerte.

- ¡Oh, que feroz niña! Que miedo que me mire de malos modos… -se burló el bijuu– Supongo que es comprensible que me quieras matar con la mirada, eres incapaz de hacer otra cosa…

- Si estás tan seguro ¿porqué huyes de mí? –dijo sonriendo con alevosía y altivez, hablando con el monstruo en su mente.

- ¿Huir de ti? No me hagas reír niña –una sonora carcajada retumbó por toda la cueva helando la sangre de casi todos los presentes y luego volvió a hablar a la mente de Hinata- No saldrás con vida de esta cueva ¿Y te atreves a retarme?

- Sabes que no te dejarán ir, yo soy tu salida. Si mi muerte es tan próxima, en cuanto salgamos de aquí podrás deshacerte de mi cuerpo y ser libre -respondió en silencio y el felino rugió ferozmente.

- ¿Pretendes burlarme niña estúpida? -habló amenazante acercando sus fauces al rostro de la Hyuga provocando que su cabello se meciera por el aliento de la fiera y ella solo se rió con tranquilidad provocando el desconcierto de los presentes y la furia del bijuu.

- Está jugando con su mente -comentó Gaara secamente.

- ¿Qué no sabes que soy el Señor de la Muerte y la Oscuridad? Mis ojos ven más allá que los de cualquier humano, incluso un Hyuga…

El bijuu rugió de nuevo clavando su mirada en la de Hinata, haciendo que la oscuridad fuera impenetrable incluso para ella, sus sentidos parecían haber desaparecido y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y su vista comenzó a aclararse. Frente a ella un elegante y gigantesco felino negro con dos colas y ojos de un brillante violeta, envuelto en cárdenas llamas la observaba con curiosidad y diversión. Ya no se encontraban en la cueva, y ella ya tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

- Felicidades, me hiciste caer en un genjutsu ¿Quieres un premio? –le respondió con sarcasmo la peliazul, y él soltó una risotada.

- ¿Qué fue de la tímida y dulce Hinata? -le preguntó, y la joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse mientras el demonio se reía de ella– No te sorprendas… el ritual me permite ver algunos de tus recuerdos y a ti los míos…

El olor a azufre, le dificultaba la respiración a la kunoichi que tosía, mientras trataba de ajustar sus ojos a la media luz del lugar, el aire era caliente y pesado provocándole sofoco.

- Ven conmigo… -anunció la colosal bestia y avanzó con tranquilidad pero ella no se movió– No voy a matarte, no todavía… igual no te queda mucho tiempo, pero quiero mostrarte algo antes de que seas parte de ello y no lo entiendas…

Hinata sabía que en realidad no tenía nada que perder así que lo siguió, estaban en otra caverna y se dirigían a la salida. Cuando abandonaron la cavidad rocosa terribles estruendos de alaridos y lamentos la hicieron temblar levemente

- Este no es un genjutsu, bienvenida a mi hogar… debes conocerlo con algún nombre como "infierno" –dijo el Nibi terminando con otra risa.

El terrible escándalo la hizo caer de rodillas aturdida y sintió hundirse levemente en tierra suavizada por algún líquido que ahora le empapaba las piernas y al mirar vio una solución carmesí por todo el suelo manchando su ropa. El olor le era demasiado familiar, pero le resultaba imposible admitir lo que su razón le decía.

- Son lágrimas y sangre, deliciosa bebida… -dijo el demonio levantando una pata delantera, y relamiéndola como disfrutando mientras con una cola la empujó la atrapó y la lanzó unos metros al frente.

La kunoichi aterrizó en un sin fin de ánimas atormentadas de distintos modos, algunos indescriptibles, otros que amenazaban con exterminar su cordura se volvió hacia todas direcciones buscando una salida y de pronto su cuerpo se convulsionó con un inhumano dolor. Una poderosa cola la hizo levantar el rostro en medio de su agonía y al abrir los ojos se encontró frente a la personificación de la muerte, sintiendo en su ser el terror y el dolor de miles de almas: conoció el verdadero significado del infierno mientras el animal la veía con una expresión casi lasciva y se empequeñecía casi al tamaño de ella para mirarla cara a cara.

- Y sin embargo no derramas ni una lágrima… no sientes pena por ellos, ni por ti misma que sufres su dolor en estos momentos ¿Tanto es tu odio que da semejante indiferencia a tu espíritu? Solo los demonios como yo no sentimos compasión por nada ni nadie ¿Qué te hizo ser como yo?

- No hagas preguntas inútiles -dijo con voz forzada y una mirada melancólica, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su cuerpo temblaba, pero su voluntad retenía las lágrimas en sus ojos- Puedes ver mis recuerdos, ya lo sabes… -dijo esforzándose en que su voz no se quebrara ni se convirtiera en un gemido víctima del sufrimiento que padecía.

- Tienes razón… -respondió más deleitado el Nekomata- La verdadera pregunta es… -hizo girar la cara de la muchacha hacia las almas torturadas- ¿Por qué quieres el poder de hacer esto?

- Por venganza… -dijo recobrando la fuerza, se puso de pie y con una mano se liberó de la cola del felino- Para proteger a los que él abandonó, para exterminar a los que destruyeron mi pueblo y mataron sin compasión a su gente…

- Claro, claro… ¡Que heroico! Ahora dime la verdad –dijo clavando su violácea mirada- ¿Por qué te quieres convertir en un mero contenedor mío con tal de obtener el poder de enviar más humanos a este lugar?

- Para destruirlo, como él destruyó los espíritus de todos los que alguna vez confiamos en él… -su mirada se encendió con odio y ella misma se sorprendió de sus palabras y la oscuridad y el egoísmo en sus deseos mientras el demonio soltaba una carcajada que hacía retumbar todo el lugar.

- No cabe duda… perteneces aquí… –dijo mientras las llamas se extendían devorándolos y volvían a la prisión del refugio.

Había pasado día y medio desde que el ritual iniciara, había dos ninjas a lado de Baki y Yamato transmitiéndoles chakra. El Nibi levantó su zarpa dispuesto a terminar con el nuevamente inconsciente cuerpo de Hinata, que tenía un aspecto miserable y lastimero; pero antes de asestar su golpe, el chakra de Yamato lo detuvo… estuvo tan cerca q la piel de la Hyuga ya comenzaba a quemarse. Un kunai voló hasta la pata del bijuu clavándose, y produciendo un tintineo cuando el pequeño trozo de cristal que llevaba colgado chocaba con el metal, al verlo el monstruo rugió y maldijo a los shinobis mientras el cristal destellaba y los sellos en el vientre de la joven creaban un vórtice de chakra que absorbía a la bestia. A pesar de lo mucho que se resistía, de su boca salían grande ráfagas de chakra que se estrellaban contra otra barrera que lo encerraba junto a su futura jinchuriki y que no sabía cuando habían puesto, usando los trozos de la vasija para contener su espantoso poder.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que pase antes de que sea mía? –preguntó al tiempo que era encerrado por completo en el cuerpo de la kunoichi.

Yamato se levantó y corrió hacia ella poniendo su palma marcada en el vientre de la joven y creando un sello en la nívea piel de color negro y rojo con la forma de un sol y unos jirones dentro que daban el aspecto de dos colas enroscadas.

- Funciona –dijo escuetamente el Kazekage como si hubiese pasado cualquier cotidianeidad.

- Aún no termina -dijo Yamato dando un salto para retroceder en el momento preciso que el cuerpo de Hinata se convulsionaba y le intentaba tirar un zarpazo casi arrancando las cadenas de los pilares.

Los dedos alargados y unas poderosas uñas crecidas y afiladas, el vello de la piel erizado, los colmillos de una fiera y los ojos como dos azabaches vacíos, sin iris ni pupila, un terrible olor a sangre y piel quemada se apoderaba del ambiente, a medida que las llamas violáceas consumían el cuerpo de la kunoichi dándole un aspecto cada vez más bestial, mientras tiraba de las cadenas y los pilares dejaban de ser tales para moverse como gruesas serpientes de madera y aprisionar su cuerpo. Una delgada y rápida mano de sombras recogía el pendiente de verde cristal y lo colgaba del cuello de la enardecida figura mitad felina, mitad mujer que rugía y se debatía por liberarse.

En sus ojos se concentraba un purpúreo chakra, que amenazaba con matar a los presentes. El joven Nara apenas alcanzó a colgar el dije, cuando una pequeña ráfaga de chakra extremadamente condensado salía, disparada hacia Yamato y Gaara, que apenas tuvieron tiempo de moverse mientras las barreras y las paredes de la prisión eran destruidas por completo, dando paso a un larguísimo y oscuro túnel, del que no podían divisar el final y haciendo temblar todo el refugio, razón por la cual el Hokage y Kankurô bajaron de inmediato.

Luego de eso el cristal destelló, y la jinchuriki pareció calmarse y caer de nuevo en un estado de inconsciencia. Su cuerpo sangrante y malherido casi sin piel no guardaba rastro alguno de la belleza que alguna vez poseyera, colgaba inerte de las pesadas cadenas como un amasijo de músculos quemados… un vil despojo de carne chamuscada y huesos coronado con una azul y enredada melena. Los shinobis la observaron por unos minutos en los que no dio señal de vida, Kakashi no podía creer que _eso_ que observaba era una sus más fuertes kunoichis. Su expresión se turbó por un momento y miró repetidas ocasiones de Yamato a Baki y de vuelta, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta pero su mirada exigió la explicación que necesitaba.

- Parece que fallamos… -dijo Yamato con una marcada tristeza en el rostro.

- Busquen alguien más con quien probar antes de que el Nibi se salga de ahí –respondió el Kazekage con su típica voz fría y mirando con desdén los restos de la kunoichi y luego al ver a su antiguo maestro y al ANBU de Konoha casi exhaustos bufó con fastidio- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

- No estoy seguro… -respondió el ninja de la arena- Tal vez unos dos o tres días -agregó, mientras Yamato se acercaba cautelosamente a comprobar el estado de la joven, no fue capaz de sentir chakra alguno proveniente de ella y al comprobar sus signos vitales miró a Kakashi y movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y silencioso.

- Inténtenlo de nuevo mañana… -fue toda la respuesta del pelirrojo.

- ¡No! –intervino el Hokage– No arriesgaré a otra kunoichi inútilmente.

- ¿Que sellen al Shukaku entonces? -preguntó Gaara con un dejo de ironía a sabiendas de la respuesta y sin más se marchó.

Yamato desprendió las cadenas y liberó el cuerpo sin vida de Hinata. Al principio, pensó en llevarlo a la enfermería de nuevo, pero todos acordaron que sería peligroso si el Nibi se liberaba, así que mientras los ninjas restablecían la barrera, Tenzô hizo una sencilla mesa para poner el cuerpo, y Shikamaru volvió pronto con algunas sábanas para cubrirla. Luego de que todos salieran se terminó de cerrar la barrera y la prisión quedó en silencio total.

Horas más tarde, Neji despertó en la enfermería mientras una de las ayudantes de Sakura le cambiaba los vendajes. Miró a ambos lados y se dio cuenta que era el único paciente en aquella habitación y mirando a la muchacha preguntó casi en un susurro por Temari, cuando le informaron que se hallaba recuperándose en la otra habitación suspiró aliviado, y luego preguntó si Hinata había mejorado. La kunoichi no supo que decir.

- ¿Cómo está Hinata-hime? –preguntó ofuscado, incorporándose con dificultad y dirigiendo una mirada feroz a su enfermera.

- Yo… esto… pues… la verdad que no lo sé Neji-san… hace casi dos días que el capitán Yamato y el Kazekage se la llevaron…

El castaño recordó la conversación que oyó sobre los bijuus cuando entregó la carta de los Kages a Yamato en la isla de la antigua aldea de la niebla y temiendo lo peor, se trató de poner en pie tan rápido como su dolorido y herido cuerpo le permitía. La muchacha trató inútilmente de detenerlo abogando a su recuperación, pero el joven hizo caso omiso y salió trastabillando de la habitación. Por el pasillo se encontró a Lee y Tenten que iban a visitarlo, y casi con desesperación les preguntó por el paradero de Hinata y ambos dudaron un momento si responderle, finalmente fue el moreno el que contestó.

- En la prisión subterránea… -contestó casi con miedo.

Mientras, el castaño le interrogaba sobre el motivo, la preocupación era evidente en sus blancos ojos y finalmente aún contra las recomendaciones de su compañera de devolver a Neji a la enfermería y esperar a que el Hokage le explicara, Lee ayudó a su antiguo compañero de equipo a avanzar por los túneles mientras le explicaba que su prima había sido elegida como jinchuriki para el gato de dos colas.

Al llegar a la entrada de la prisión en la que Shikamaru montaba guardia, el Hyuga casi se abalanzó sobre el Nara instándolo a abrir la barrera.

- Sería muy problemático… además ya no hay nada que puedas hacer ahí – contestó con su característica voz perezosa y aparentemente despreocupada.

- ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Cómo se atreven a usar de ese modo a la princesa del Souke? Si querían un Hyuga para jugar debieron usarme a mí.

- Pues, verás… eso también es problemático porque necesitaban una mujer… daba igual que fuera Hyuga.

- Muévete de una vez Shikamaru y déjame pasar o… -su amenaza fue interrumpida por una mano que se posó en su hombro y al volverse se halló con el consternado rostro del Hokage– Tengo que protegerla, esa es mi misión desde que tengo uso de razón… -el albino negó con la cabeza y exhaló largamente.

- Ya no puedes hacer nada por ella Neji, lo siento, pero la perdimos… -el castaño dejó de forcejear, se paró muy serio y su rostro sombrío perdió toda expresión.

- Al menos déjenme verla…

- Preferiría que no… -dijo Kakashi y dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero esta vez fue el Hyuga el que puso una mano en su hombro izquierdo para detenerle.

- Tengo derecho… ella y Hanabi son mi única familia.

- Te advierto que no será agradable -dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano para que Shikamaru le permitiera el paso- Luego de despedirte vuelve a descansar, te necesito recuperado lo más pronto posible –agregó con voz seca y desapareció.

El joven genio hizo los preparativos necesarios para abrir una brecha en la barrera y Neji caminó pesadamente al interior, Lee iba a acompañarlo pero él se negó y comprendiendo su situación todos le esperaron en silencio en la entrada. El castaño respiraba con dificultad y avanzaba lentamente, las heridas aún no terminaban de cerrar y algunas manchas carmesíes aparecieron en los blancos vendajes que lo cubrían, sentía que su fuerza flaqueaba y no estaba seguro si era por el dolor o por el miedo de lo que hallaría en el centro de la habitación.

Al llegar a la austera mesa retiró la sábana y vio el cuerpo amortajado y envuelto en vendas hasta el rostro, en uno de los costados de la mesa se encontró los restos de las vendas, unas tijeras y una bandeja llena de gasas y algodones ensangrentados, de prisa pero con delicadeza cortó las vendas de la cabeza de las que solo escapaba el largo y azulado cabello algo maltratado en el final.

Cuando al fin logró descubrirla ahogó un grito de terror y sus rodillas se doblaron haciéndolo caer sobre ellas, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Tenten y Rock Lee miraron a Shikamaru extrañados por la reacción del castaño, y el joven estratega respondió con una mueca de desagrado al recordar la escena y un escueto "fue espantoso, las llamas la devoraron" y ellos no quisieron saber más, y se dieron vuelta para darle privacidad.

El ANBU por su parte recobró el valor y se volvió a poner en pie, casi con miedo de que se desintegrara con la más suave brisa, acarició el maltrecho rostro con el dorso de la mano y luego volvió a mirar todo el cuerpo, la única parte descubierta era el abdomen donde se dibujaba el sello que contenía a la bestia y el castaño llevó su mano hasta ahí recorriendo el dibujo, preguntándose que tanto poder encerraba aquel sello para menospreciar así la vida de alguien, y temía por la pobre chica que fuera la nueva elegida. Levantó con delicadeza a la muchacha por el torso y la abrazó tratando de contener sus sollozos.

- Perdóname princesa… -susurró en su oído a pesar de saber que no le oía– No cumplí mi misión, no te protegí… -a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de aquella misión suicida y de cómo lo inmovilizó para que las otras chicas se lo llevaran y le salvaran– Más aún, tú me salvaste a mí y ni siquiera te dije lo mucho que admiraba tu fuerza… -alejó un poco el rostro mirando con tristeza la pálida faz, los descoloridos labios, los ojos cerrados en un gesto de cansancio, colocó su frente sobre la de ella que parecía una dañada muñeca de marfil– Y pensar que te odié por este sello y te culpé por mis pérdidas, pero tú jamás…

Interrumpió su frase pues reparó en un detalle: no estaba fría; por el contrario podía sentir su piel levemente tibia y en su cara pudo sentir una muy fugaz brisa cálida… como un débil aliento y de inmediato acercó su oído al pecho.

- ¡Princesa! –exclamó en un grito cargado de alegría y sorpresa para colocarla con cuidado de nuevo sobre la mesa y tomando su mano la miraba su expresión parecía de dolor y un casi inaudible susurro salió de sus labios que apenas se movieron.

- Niisama…

- Sí Hinata-sama, soy yo… -la voz del ANBU atrajo de nuevo la atención de los otros tres que lo miraban con preocupación– Traigan a Kakashi-san ¡De prisa! ¡¡Está viva!! –Los shinobis le miraron preocupados de que las heridas de su cuerpo y su dolor nublaran su razón- ¿Qué esperan? –vociferó mientras tomaba la mano derecha de la joven.

Lee entró para calmarlo y Shikamaru le dijo a Tenten que fuera por Baki, Yamato y los Kages; aunque algo confundida la joven corrió escaleras arriba mientras Neji forcejeaba con Lee diciéndole que no estaba loco. Unos instantes después llegaron los cuatro ninjas que vieron la escena y luego a Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué no pueden controlarlo solos? Está herido ¿Qué tan difícil es? –dijo claramente molesto el pelirrojo mientras la arena se acercaba velozmente al Hyuga.

- Tiene razón –Se apresuró a responder el morocho– Está viva.

Todos lo miraron atónitos, a excepción de Gaara, que con la castaña entraron hasta donde se encontraban los chicos forcejeando.

- ¡Es verdad! Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó el Hokage mirando a Yamato y luego a la muchacha.

Hizo a un lado a Neji y a Lee y comprobó los signos vitales de Hinata para luego aplicar unos jutsus médicos sobre las heridas más graves, ubicándolas por la sangre que empapaba los vendajes y escurría por la mesa debido a que su primo la moviera. Tenzô no sabía que contestar, cuando el Kazekage se acercó mirando a la jinchuriki.

- Se ha dejado engañar por las heridas y no lo ha comprobado correctamente –dijo con un gesto de desaprobación el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Tiene quemaduras graves en la mitad de la cara, pero no es como para darla por muerta –reclamó Neji.

- No le quedaba piel alguna, su rostro estaba deformado… y todo su cuerpo calcinado –se apresuró el ninja a explicarle– Pero comprobé debidamente.

- Se dice que el Nekomata tiene el poder sobre la muerte y la oscuridad, puede que sea obra suya –pensó Baki en voz alta.

- Entonces puede que no sea ella, encadénenla de nuevo hasta que lo sepamos –sentenció el Gaara ante las atónitas miradas de todos.

- Primero será atendida –respondió Kakashi con ese tono que no daba lugar a discusiones, pero que poco importaba al otro Kage.

- Si sigue viva sin recibir ninguna, y luego de ese daño, el poder regenerativo del bijuu la salvará, encadénenla antes que cause problemas –dijo dando vuelta para salir del recinto pero se detuvo en la entrada para decir unas últimas palabras– Y preparen al Shukaku –luego de eso desapareció en un torbellino de arena.

Kakashi ordenó traer una cama de la enfermería mientras continuaba atendiendo las heridas de la kunoichi que de vez en cuando en su inconsciencia soltaba leves gemidos de dolor y fruncía el seño. Cuando la cama fue traída la recostaron ahí y encadenaron sus extremidades hacia el piso para evitar cualquier problema, luego salieron y la barrera fue reforzada, mientras que Neji tuvo que ser dejado inconsciente para que lo llevaran de vuelta a la enfermería y que terminara de recuperarse.

- No sé cuánto resista –musitó Kakashi, a Baki y Yamato– Está muy grave, necesita jutsus médicos especializados, o el Nibi se apoderará de ella.

- Lo evitaré lo más que pueda -dijo un cansado Yamato- Pero luego de sellar al Shukaku no sé que tanto chakra me quede…

- Si se vuelve a liberar volverá a consumirla y acabará por matarla… -dijo preocupado mientras llamaba a Shikamaru con un ademán- ¿Aún no hay noticias de Kiba y Sakura? –el joven negó con la cabeza– Hace días que debieron volver, si mañana no están aquí tendremos que darlos por muertos… -miró de nuevo al Nara– Prepara un plan para llegar a una de las pocas villas que quedan en pie y que no son tan hostiles, habrá que conseguir por lo menos un médico civil…

El muchacho asintió y se retiró mientras Yamato se quedaba de guardia por si el Nibi despertaba, Baki se fue a descansar para poder sellar al Ichibi, y el Hokage se volvió a su oficina.

_Bosque al Norte del Refugio_

El equipo de distracción recibió el mensaje de Kamatari mientras Sakura aún estaba inconsciente. Kiba la acomodó en Akamaru y viajaron lo más rápido que pudieron de vuelta al refugio, ya se encontraban bastante lejos del territorio enemigo y de Kimimaro cuando la Haruno despertó. Al principio había querido volver, pero su compañero le hizo ver que ya no encontraría nada: había pasado demasiado tiempo, al principio se fue contra él, pero el muchacho no se defendió, dejándola descargar su ira en golpes sin fuerza y llanto amargo, luego de eso ella se negó a dirigirle la palabra y avanzó en silencio de vuelta a _su casa_.

Kiba, Akamaru y Sakura avanzaban en silencio hasta que el Inuzuka se detuvo y a su vez detuvo a la pelirrosa de expresión melancólica sujetándola de frente a ella pos los hombros.

- Ya basta Sakura, enfádate conmigo todo lo que quieras, pero era el enemigo, no podíamos quedarnos a ayudarle…

- Tampoco teníamos que abandonarlo a su suerte –dijo ella en voz baja denotando su ira contenida.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciéramos? ¿Traerlo con nosotros y revelarle el refugio? El que te ayudara a ti no significa que no nos traicionara a los demás y sinceramente tiene más oportunidades solo contra los renegados que si lo traíamos ¿Crees que lo habrían recibido con los brazos abiertos? Lo habrían hecho prisionero y torturado hasta que obtuvieran información útil, y si por Gaara fuera, lo mata… así que reacciona de una vez…

- ¡Pero él no es malo!

- Como si al Kazekage le importara… -la pelirrosa agachó la mirada nuevamente– No creo que pudieras convencer a Kakashi-sensei tampoco… Él está mejor así, si de verdad no es malo, encontrará el modo de demostrarlo y tal vez podamos hacer algo… Pero por ahora será mejor que no menciones una palabra de esto, o terminarán por matarte también a ti y no sobreviviremos sin tu ayuda. Ni siquiera conoces bien a ese tipo ¿De verdad vas a arriesgar a todos tus amigos por él? -la joven negó en silencio y suspiró, solo le dedicó una mirada al castaño indicando que lo comprendía y siguieron su camino.

Llegaron a primera hora de la mañana siguiente y se encontraron con un grupo que se disponía a salir, guiado por Shikamaru, que se puso alerta al percatarse de que alguien se acercaba; los recién llegados dieron el santo y seña, y uno de los shinobis que acompañaban al Nara entró corriendo a notificar de su llegada, ambos iban un poco magullados y con moretones y heridas, pero nada de preocuparse, después de todo Sakura era la discípula de la mismísima Tsunade.

La misión del grupo que se encontraron fue cancelada y el equipo Inuzuka-Haruno se dirigió a la oficina a entregar su reporte, meticulosamente alterado y ensayado para no mencionar la captura de Sakura ni su contacto con Kimimaro más allá de la pelea de Kiba. Luego de oír el reporte, los Kages los enviaron a atender a Temari, Neji e Hinata, en ese orden.

Entrada la noche, la rubia descansaba en la enfermería, el castaño observaba en la prisión, e Hinata había recuperado su aspecto normal. Los presentes la vigilaban atentamente pues de vez en cuando parecía revolverse en terribles pesadillas y repentinamente adoptaba la apariencia bestial, Yamato la intentaba controlar y ella misma parecía debatirse por el mando de su cuerpo, de pronto salían llamas de ella… de pronto brisas frescas y pequeñas gotas de agua…

Hacía una hora que en medio de un espasmo violento había despertado y trataba de liberarse de las cadenas, soltando feroces rugidos hasta que de nuevo apareció lo que Jiraiya había llamado la capa del demonio: las dos colas de llamas ondeaban tras ella mientras su cuerpo era gravemente herido hasta que un fuerte remolino de agua comenzó a salir también y envolverla, tratando de apaciguar las flamas en medio de un agónico grito que seguido de una explosión de chakra oscuro los sumió en la oscuridad por momentos.

Cuando al fin recuperaron la visibilidad las cadenas se habían derretido al contacto con un espeso magma negro de matices violáceos que emanaba de la muchacha con apariencia casi felina, que se acercó con pasos cadenciosos a la barrera, mientras todos se preparaban para controlarla por las malas si se daba el caso. Neji la miró desconcertado y la llamó casi en un susurro y ella sonrió con cierto sadismo.

- Sí y no… ya no solo soy yo…

Luego de eso sus ojos comenzaron a aclararse recuperando sus perlados iris sin pupilas, apretó los puños con fuerza y el oscuro magma poco a poco desapareció mientras ella volvía a la normalidad y el sello en su vientre resplandecía dando un giro y volviéndose un poco más pequeño como si se fuera un cerrojo al que acabaran de echar llave

– Al fin pasó -suspiró.


	10. La Prueba Del Valor

_¡Hola! Aquí traigo la primera parte del capítulo 9. ¿Será un KimimaroxSakura? ¿Habrá un ItachixTemari? ¿Un triángulo ItaTemaGaa? ¿Qué pasará con Pein? Bueno, espero que les guste el episodio, y muchas gracias a todos los que se suscriben, dejan comentarios, favoritos y que simplemente leen._

_Éxitos._

_

* * *

  
_

**CAPÍTULO ****9: LA PRUEBA DEL VALOR**

"_quería jugarse todo, encontrar una forma de escapar... para poder ir con ella"_

_Norte del País del Fuego._

Itachi detuvo su carrera, plantándose firmemente sobre la rama de un árbol, levemente inclinado hacia delante para poder cargar mejor a su hermano, el cual permanecía atrapado en su propio Tsukiyomi desde la pelea con Temari. El mayor hizo un movimiento para acomodarlo sobre su espalda, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y sosteniéndolo por las piernas. Había agradecido que Sasuke se _desmayara_ para poder acabar con Kisame, pero luego de cargarlo por cuatro días, ya no pensaba lo mismo. Suspiró cansino, dispuesto a continuar la marcha, pero de pronto, un ninja apareció caminando por el suelo, sin siquiera percatarse de su prescencia.

El shinobi caminaba presuroso escondiéndose y observando para todos lados como si estuviera escapándose de algo, y esa actitud no pasó desapercibida para el Uchiha, que decidió permanecer escondido y observar a ese extraño. Sin embargo, de pronto otro ninja apareció entre las sombras encontrándose con el primero, que parecía decidirse a hablar, ante las preguntas que el recién llegado hacía en voz baja. Ambos observaron hacia atrás y los lados para cerciorarse que nadie los seguía, y el primero comenzó a hablar entre jadeos, inclinándose hacia delante y llevando sus manos a las rodillas, para descansar.

- Debemos advertir a Pein-sama -murmuró- Hay un traidor en Akatsuki…

- ¿Seguro? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? -preguntó el otro.

- Lo ví, yo… lo ví… -respiró profundo, y recobrando la postura, continuó hablando- Lo vi hablando con una kunoichi de los rebeldes, y parecían muy cercanos.

En ese momento, el Uchiha supo que estaba en problemas. Si Pein o cualquiera de Akatsuki se enteraba, no sólo que lo matarían a él y a su hermano, sino que seguramente irían contra la Resistencia inmediatamente; además, si llegaban a comentarle a esos ninjas de que el _traidor_ había hablado con Temari, ella también estaría en problemas, porque nadie salvo ella y Kakashi, conocían de su pacto. Se mordió los labios pensando qué era lo que podía hacer, aunque en realidad no tenía demasiadas opciones: debía impedir que esos ninjas llegaran a la guarida, y dispersaran la información. Mentalmente agradeció que su hermano siguiera desmayado, e inclinándose silenciosamente, lo dejó sobre la rama del árbol, cubierto por las hojas.

Sin esperar un segundo más, saltó inmediatamente hacia el suelo, cayendo cerca de los shinobis, que lo vieron agachado con las rodillas flexionadas mientras recobraba la postura poniéndose de pie. Ambos ninjas retrocedieron un par de pasos mirando con terror esos ojos rojos que refulgían como la sangre carmesí, e intentando sacar alguna de sus armas, se sorprendieron cuando el Uchiha sacó una kunai debajo de su capa, para tomarla en la diestra. Se movió con agilidad apuñalando a uno en el estómago y arrastrando el arma dentro de su cuerpo hasta el hombro, para después cortarle el cuello de lado a lado; el ninja cayó de espaldas en el suelo con los ojos completamente blancos y la boca abierta, mientras la sangre comenzaba a esparcirse por el césped. El otro shinobi abrió sus ojos observando con pánico la escena, pero Itachi estiró su siniestra tomándolo por la boca y reuniendo chakra en su brazo y mano, lo alzó por encima de su cabeza, para después acuchillarlo en el pecho y en el estómago; finalmente, clavó la kunai una vez más en el cuello del joven, y moviéndola lado a lado separó su cabeza del cuerpo, que cayó inerte al suelo, mientras él arrojaba los restos que tenía en la mano. Sacudió el arma para quitarle la sangre, y volvió a guardarla bajo su capa, cuando sintió otra presencia.

Inmediatamente giró hacia donde provenía el chakra, quedando de pie frente a los restos mutilados de los dos ninjas. Sin embargo, jamás pensó ver a quien apareció frente a él. El joven era un poco más bajo que Itachi, de largos cabellos blancos peinados con una línea zigzagueante, que llevaba dos puntitos violeta marcados en su frente, y los ojos delineados en color rojo por el párpado inferior, aumentando la fuerza de su esmeraldina mirada. Iba vestido con una casaca cruzada en color gris, que dejaba ver el sello triple en su pecho, y pantalones ninja de color oscuro. El Uchiha se odió a sí mismo por dos segundos, al reconocer antes a Kaguya Kimimaro, pero mantuvo la calma, mostrándose desentendido, y preparado para atacar al recién llegado, que lo miraba fijamente.

Aún así, el albino no comprendía por qué Itachi había acabado con los ninjas que lo venían persiguiendo a él, y no al Uchiha. Motivos para eso, razonó, había sólo dos… y si era el que Kimimaro creía, debía arriesgarse.

- ¿Debo agradecerte por acabar con mis perseguidores, Uchiha? -inquirió el Kaguya, finalmente- Para lo que hiciste, sólo hay dos motivos: o los acabaste para poder matarme silenciosamente… o porque te encuentras en la misma situación que yo…

El morocho tragó en seco. Por lo que acababa de escuchar, Kimimaro seguramente se había encontrado con alguna kunoichi de la Resistencia, y esos ninjas los habían visto; luego, lo perseguían al albino. Qué gran error había cometido. Si lo asesinaba, tendría que poner una excelente excusa para regresar anunciando la muerte de Kisame, la de Kimimaro, y cargando a su hermano desmayado; no, era demasiado peligroso. Lo único que podía hacer, era intentar socavarle información, mostrando alguna de sus cartas.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si fuera la segunda opción? -siseó el Uchiha, observando una sonrisa de Kimimaro.

- Dudo que sea la misma. Yo no pienso volver a la Guarida de Akatsuki –respondió- Pero parece que tú sí.

- ¿Puedo tener el placer de saber tus motivos?

- Mi motivo para luchar y vivir, no es ni Orochimaru ni Akatsuki… -respondió, y observó la mueca que hizo Itachi con su boca- Puedes resumir, que caí bajo la mirada de una kunoichi de Konoha… Se me hace difícil creer que te ha pasado algo similar.

Itachi sonrió irónicamente, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Kimimaro, mirándolo a los ojos en todo momento, sin perderse ninguno de sus movimientos. De reojo, observó a Sasuke percatándose que seguía desmayado, y se detuvo cuando estuvo a un paso del peliblanco, que sostenía su mirada elevando un poco su rostro, por ser unos centímetros más bajo que el Uchiha.

- Te diré algo, y si me entero que abres la boca, acabarás como esos dos… -susurró el morocho- Tengo contacto con una ninja de la Resistencia, y soy su informante.

Ante cualquier reacción negativa o dudosa del Kaguya, Itachi estaba dispuesto a matarlo con su Magenkyo, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron completamente al escuchar la respuesta.

- Entonces -fue lo que dijo- creo que tenemos una meta en común.

_Guarida de Akatsuki._

La habitación se encontraba completamente vacía y a oscuras, pero los pasos del ninja retumbaban en el vacío, chocando contra las paredes y aumentando su sonido. Se detuvo frente a la única ventana que dejaba entrar la luz moribunda del atardecer, fijando sus ojos del rinnengan en la luz anaranjada y oxidada, tan similar al color de sus cabellos. Los piercings de su rostro brillaban con los restos de luz, y sintiéndose molesto por este hecho, volteó para darle la espalda a la ventana; en ese mismo momento, cientos de papeles blancos y pequeños aparecieron en la habitación, girando como un torbellino y reuniéndose en un lugar específico, para modelar la figura de una mujer de cabellos azules y ojos celestes, que también llevaba un zarcillo plateado debajo de un labio inferior.

- Itachi ha regresado de su misión, sólo y cargando a Sasuke -fueron las palabras de la fría voz femenina, que rompió la monotonía del silencio- Además, parece que Kimimaro también ha llegado.

Pein bajó la mirada desviándola de su compañera Konan, y se acercó hacia la mesa que hacía de escritorio, observando los mapas de los países del Fuego y del Viento que habían dejado encima. Meditó por unos segundos, y luego le pidió a Konan que los llamara por separado sin que pudieran hablarse antes de reunirse con él; primero debía ingresar Kimimaro, y luego el mayor de los Uchiha, mientras el menor debía ser encerrado en las habitaciones subterráneas. Haciendo una reverencia, la chica asintió y salió del lugar utilizando otro jutsu, que creó un nuevo torbellino y deshizo su figura en pequeños papeles.

El pelirrojo líder de Akatsuki volvió a su posición frente a la ventana, que ahora daba paso a la luz de la luna, que brillaba platinada en el oscuro firmamento. Pasaron cerca de quince minutos de silencio absoluto, hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Kimimaro, que permaneció de pie, sin hacer reverencia alguna, y recordando mentalmente lo que debía decir. Pein-Yahiko volteó hasta quedar de perfil y sus ojos crueles se fijaron en el albino, que permaneció inmutable observando joven frente a él, esperando la orden para hablar.

- Reporta… -dijo el líder por primera vez, rompiendo el silencio- ¿Dónde están los otros cuatro imbéciles?

- Como se nos ordenó, nos desplazamos hacia el territorio norte del antiguo País del Fuego, y nos encontramos a dos rebeldes Inuzuka Kiba y Haruno Sakura, que habían plantado trampas en toda la zona -explicó el albino, recordando el plan y hablando con total seguridad- Ukon, Tayuya, Jirobo y Kidomaro fueron atrapados y asesinados. Inuzuka quedó herido gravemente.

- Supongo que habrás recordado intentar interrogarlos sobre sus motivos…

Kimimaro mantuvo su postura a pesar de la voz cargada de sarcasmo, y como si no hubiera sentido deseos de matar a Pein, le respondió.

- Lo único que me dijeron era que estaban ahí para encontrar la guarida de Akatsuki, y acabar con Pein -concluyó, manteniendo su voz lo más firme que podía.

El poseedor del rinnengan fijó sus ojos en el seguidor de Orochimaru, estudiándolo por unos segundos. Su piel estaba blanca como siempre y no presentaba rasgos de nerviosismo alguno, su respiración era estudiada y su ropa tenía algunas rasgaduras y manchas de sangre ajena, producto del combate. Aún así, Pein tenía algunas dudas. Alzó levemente su mano derecha moviéndola hacia fuera, indicándole que su presencia ya no era deseada o requerida, para después voltear hacia la ventana nuevamente. Kimimaro movió levemente su cabeza, asintiendo, y salió caminando con la misma tranquilidad con la que había llegado, siendo escoltado por Konan hacia su habitación, donde quedó bajo la guardia de dos ninjas rebeldes.

Minutos después de eso, la puerta de la habitación volvió a golpearse, y esa vez fue Uchiha Itachi quien entró, vistiendo solamente su traje ninja y el anillo de Akatsuki, sin la típica capa negra. Permaneció en silencio con su inexpresividad habitual hasta que Pein volteó caminando unos pasos hacia él, deteniéndose a unos metros de distancia. La mueca de fastidio en el rostro del líder demostraba que claramente no se encontraba con el mejor humor, e Itachi supo que debía mantener la compostura si quería que sus palabras y actitudes fueran creíbles.

- Más vale que tengas una buena explicación para lo que pasó, Uchiha, o tu hermano pagará las consecuencias de tu ineptitud -amenazó Pein, pero el aludido permaneció imperturbable, como siempre.

- Patrullábamos el territorio sureste del continente, cuando dos ninjas de la resistencia atacaron. Sasuke me siguió en secreto hasta ese momento, y al intentar pelear contra Temari del Desierto, quedó atrapado en un genjutsu -pausó un segundo, y continuó- Kisame fue asesinado en el combate.

Pein-Yahiko guardó silencio por unos momentos, y desvió su mirada hacia las manos de Itachi, encontrando en el dedo anular el anillo que lo caracterizaba como miembro de Akatsuki, resaltado por las uñas esmaltadas en color negro.

- ¿Y qué pasó con el anillo y la espada Samehada de Kisame?

- Quedaron en el lugar de combate -fue la seca respuesta.

- ¿Sólo la hermana del Kazekage los atacó? -volvió a preguntar.

Esta vez, el morocho dudó sobre qué responderle. Sabía que ella había estado acompañada, pero si le decía que se habían encontrado solos, era casi como decirle la verdad. Sin embargo, tenía que considerar que Sasuke sólo vio a la rubia, y por eso Itachi ya no podía mentir con soltura.

- Temari del Desierto nos enfrentó, cubriendo a Hyūga Neji -dijo al fin- No pude averiguar hacia dónde iba el Hyūga.

Pein apretó sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños sin quitar sus rinnengans de los sharingans del Uchiha, hasta que consideró innecesario continuar de esa forma. Volteó hasta quedar de espaldas al morocho, y agitando su mano nuevamente, dispuso de su presencia en ese lugar. Itachi hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí; del otro lado, Konan lo esperaba de pie en su típica postura erguida con las manos entrelazadas delante del cuerpo. Intercambiaron unas miradas inexpresivas, y después ella indicó con la diestra que lo dejaba pasar, y lo acompañó hasta sus habitaciones, donde dejó a unos ninjas de guardia, al igual que frente a las puertas de Kimimaro.

Cuando el morocho se fue, Pein quedó sólo nuevamente en su despacho, analizando lo que había escuchado. Caminó hacia el sillón, lo corrió con la zurda, y se sentó recargando la espalda en el respaldar, con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas, y las manos entrelazadas sobre la falda. Echó la cabeza levemente hacia atrás fijando la vista en el aburrido techo, y se dedicó a pensar… había algo en esos dos relatos que se le hacía muy extraño.

Por un lado, era factible la veracidad acerca de las trampas que les habían puesto al albino y compañía, ya que -según él sabía- el grupo de los cinco ya había luchado una vez contra el Inuzuka, así que era probable que él y su compañera hubieran planeado trampas para atraparlos, sabiendo que primero enviarían a los seguidores de Orochimaru, y no a los Akatsuki. A su vez, Pein sabía que Sasuke se había escapado siguiendo a su hermano, y que la única persona capaz de hacer que un Uchiha se encerrara en su propia ilusión era Temari del Desierto, la hermana del Kazekage y directora del ANBU de Suna. Cerró los ojos: eso indicaba una conexión entre esa kunoichi y el mayor de los Uchiha… no, era poco probable: Itachi no era de los que hacían esos movimientos ¿o sí? Igualmente, tenía que tomar medidas inmediatamente.

Por otro lado, la presencia de Haruno e Inuzuka en el norte del País del Fuego era muy extraña ¿por qué enviarían en una misión tan inútil y arriesgada, a la única kunoichi médica de toda la Resistencia? Para eso había dos respuestas: o querían enviarla directamente a su muerte, o querían que al usar sus jutsus médicos pudieran permanecer más tiempo en el frente. Conociendo la mentalidad del Hokage, era más probable la segunda opción. Volvió a abrir los ojos, y estudió el blanco techo, mientras llevaba la diestra al cabello, despeinándolo; definitivamente era la segunda opción… ¿por qué?

Pein estiró las piernas y las volvió a cruzar, mientras una sola idea rondaba su mente: si habían enviado al médico al frente de combate para que pudieran resistir más, eso quería decir que sólo eran un señuelo, y que el verdadero problema habían sido Temari y Neji. Si él no hubiera ordenado que Kisame e Itachi fueran al sur a preparar todo para el ataque al Refugio, entonces jamás hubieran podido darse cuenta de eso. Pero en realidad… ¿qué hacían los únicos dos ANBU que les quedaban a los Kages, explorando el sureste del continente? Seguramente, buscaban algo demasiado importante y que requería miembros de élite. Y eso podía ser…

La ira se apoderó del líder cuando descubrió en sus propios pensamientos, que lo único que podían estar buscando, era a los bijuus. Azotó el puño de la siniestra contra la mesa y se mordió el labio hasta que unas pequeñas gotas carmesí mancharon sus perlados dientes, y frunciendo el seño, relamió esa sangre mientras volvía a calmarse. Seguramente, habían encontrado al Shukaku, y posiblemente a alguno de los que ellos no tenían rastro alguno: el Kyuubi o el Nibi. Estaba a punto de volver a golpear el escritorio, cuando recordó una historia que Sasori le había mencionado una vez, y su cuerpo se distendió mientras él sonreía.

En eso, las puertas del despacho se abrieron nuevamente y Konan entró encendiendo las luces, para quedarse de pie frente al joven que observaba el techo sumido en sus más profundos pensamientos.

- ¿Te preocupa algo, Nagato? –preguntó ella, y sus ojos se encontraron.

- Llama a todos a una reunión: a los de Akatsuki y sólo a Orochimaru -fue la respuesta- Inmediatamente.

Konan torció la cabeza observándolo, y algunos de los azulados mechones de su cabello cubrieron su rostro, pero rápidamente invocó uno de sus jutsus de transportación, y su cuerpo se desmaterializó en cientos de papeles de colores que la sacaron de esa habitación. Media hora después, los miembros de Akatsuki –incluyendo a Itachi- y Orochimaru, se encontraban reunidos en esa sala, ubicados en un círculo donde todos esperaban que Pein rompiera el silencio. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, lo único que comenzó a decir fueron insultos para todos, reprimendas y amenazas de los más variados calibres, hasta que finalmente se calmó guardando silencio, y observando con odio la forma en que Orochimaru sacaba su larga lengua para relamerse la cara en un gesto sobrador que ya le estaba molestado.

- Vamos a cambiar los planes -dijo finalmente- y deberemos posponer el ataque al Refugio de esos insectos que habíamos planeado, gracias a la inutilidad de todos ustedes, y a que Kisame está muerto.

El silencio se mantuvo estable, mientras nadie -ni siquiera Orochimaru- se animaba a decir algo: todos sabían que el malhumor de Pein podía llegar a ser un verdadero dolor. Los rinnengans estudiaron a cada uno de los presentes, hasta que finalmente sonrió, clavando su mirada en Hidan y en Kakuzu.

- ¡Ustedes dos! -les dijo- Van a salir a una nueva misión, donde…

- ¡¡Al fin!! Ya me estaba aburriendo de estar aquí, y necesito alguien para sacrificarle a Jashin-sama -interrumpió Hidan, olvidando a su líder.

- Sí… -secundó Kakuzu, de pie a su lado- Quizás encontremos algo que vender a un excelente precio en el mercado negro.

- Seguramente lo encontrarán, pero deben traer todo de regreso, o serán ustedes los que no contarán la historia -volvió a hablar Pein, dejándolos callados al escuchar la amenaza- Primero, deben ir al sureste del continente a buscar la Samehada de Kisame y su anillo, que Itachi dejó tirados por tener que cargar con el estúpido de Sasuke. Después, deberán viajar hacia el desierto de Suna a buscar la Tumba de los Elementos, que se haya en un lugar escondido.

- ¿La Tumba… de los Elementos? -preguntó Hidan, mientras pensaba que ahí no encontraría a nadie para sacrificar.

- Se llama así, pero en realidad es un monumento donde se guarda el poder para absorber chakra de un determinado tipo -explicó Sasori, con su habitual tono de voz monótono e inflexivo, observando inexpresivo al seguidor de Jashin- Sunagakure siempre tuvo fascinación por esas cosas y siguiendo una leyenda cuando recién se fundó, encontraron un monolito estacado por cinco dagas que representaban los elementos de tierra, agua, viento, rayo y fuego. Se dice que si se clava una de esas armas en un jinchuriki, ésta absorbe todo el chakra del bijuu, dejando inconsciente al portador, y sin matar a la bestia.

- ¿Y por qué no usamos eso antes, al intentar robar los bijuus? -la voz de Hidan volvió a sonar, cargada de ironía, mientras se rascaba las orejas en un gesto despreciativo.

- Como sabrás -replicó Sasori, inmutable- los viejos del consejo de Suna eran de los peores, y sólo ellos sabían la localización exacta del lugar… Lo único que se sabe, es que está en una parte infranqueable del desierto, rodeada por una tormenta de arena que se extiende por kilómetros haciendo imposible su paso. Sólo alguien que posea el control sobre la arena, puede cruzarlo… pero a decir verdad, tampoco se conoce la localización exacta de esa zona.

- Entonces ¿cómo se supone que encontremos eso, Pein? -inquirió Kakuzu, volteando su mirada hacia la del líder.

- Pues caminando por el desierto y revisando cada centímetro -fue la corta respuesta- La inmortalidad de los dos resulta muy útil para esa misión. El resto permanecerá aquí, mientras Sasori y Deidara patrullarán los alrededores de nuestra localización, y Zetsu el bosque cercano. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a marcharse para cumplir sus órdenes o dirigirse hacia sus habitaciones. Sin embargo, en una fracción de segundo, el par de ambarinos rinnengans se cruzó con los dos rubíes de los sharingans, dejando que ambas partes fingieran total normalidad, mientras sabían que las sospechas estaban plantadas y que muy pronto la verdad saldría a la luz.


	11. Camino Al Infierno

_¡Buenas a todos! Hace muchísimo que tendría que haber subido esto, pero sinceramente no pude. Hace poco volví a releer todos los comentarios y me dieron muchas ganas de continuar este fanfic. Les cuento que ahora estoy escribiendo sola, pero algo les aseguro y es que este fic tendrá final! Sisi, voy a escribirlo hasta el final. No se si alguien volverá a leerlo, pero seguiré actualizando. Gracias a todos los que alguna vez me dejaron comentarios y leyeron, les voy a escribir un excelente final._

_

* * *

_

"_nuevamente volvería al infierno"_

La puerta de la habitación se cerró con fuerza, y el morocho caminó hacia el interior, para después quitarse la capa negra de Akatsuki, y sentarse en el único sillón que tenía. Cruzó sus piernas para después entrelazar las manos sobre el regazo, mirando el anillo con sus ojos ahora renegridos. Si era verdad lo de la Tumba de los Elementos, entonces se encontraban en un grave peligro. No sólo serían capaces de sellar los bijuus sino también anular el chakra elemental de los más poderosos ninjas y dejar a la Resistencia fuera de combate.

Itachi cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando en una solución. Sabía que Kimimaro podría llegar a serle útil ahora, pero de todas formas estaba completamente incomunicado. Tenía tiempo para reunirse con Temari, mientras Hidan y Kakuzu iban a buscar la Samehada, pero eso sólo hacía más riesgoso que él saliera con el mismo rumbo. La única forma en la que podía avisarle, era quizás con un bunshin, pero tampoco podría hacer un mensaje demasiado extenso. Luego de que se asegurara que Hidan y Kakuzu hubieran puesto rumbo hacia el desierto, sólo ahí podría avisarle.

Abrió sus ojos de rubí, y un cuervo apareció en su rodilla. No tuvo necesidad de decirle nada, sólo enfrentando sus ojos a los de animal, transmitió toda la información que juzgó conveniente. Poniéndose de pie, para mirar hacia la ventana, observó como el animal salió traspasando el vidrio y volviéndose completamente invisible para todos los ojos ajenos, excepto para el de su receptora.

Ahora sólo restaba esperar.

De pronto, una convulsión recorrió su cuerpo, obligándolo a toser cada vez más fuerte. Frunció el seño al sentir el horrible dolor, y tapándose la boca con la diestra, sintió la sangre que iba tosiendo. Caminó como pudo hasta volver al asiento, para después rebuscar entre sus bolsillos, por la medicación. Había podido evitar quedarse ciego una vez más, pero su enfermedad avanzaba cada vez más. Sacando un estuche de su bolsillo izquierdo, alcanzó a separar dos píldoras, las cuales se metió apresuradamente en la boca. Una nueva convulsión sacudió su cuerpo, haciéndolo cubrirse con ambas manos.

_Sureste del continente. Península del Fuego._

Detenido atrás de un árbol en el bosque, Kakuzu se plantó a observar con detenimiento la gran barrera de barro que se alzaba frente a él, y que parecía haber sido destruida en una parte. A unos metros detrás de él, Hidan observaba el mismo desastre.

- ¿No teníamos un campamento, aquí? -preguntó el peliblanco.

- Hasta donde yo recuerdo, sí -fue la respuesta de Kakuzu-. Entremos. Quizás encontremos algo para el mercado negro.

Caminando a paso lento pero seguro, llegaron hasta la gran barrera, y una vez más Hidan se detuvo. Alzando su diestra, colocó la mano sobre el barro, pero una fuerte descarga eléctrica lo obligó a caminar unos pasos hacia atrás. Soltando un grito de dolor, puso la palma hacia arriba para ver parte de su piel quemada.

- ¿Barro electrificado? ¡Por Jashin-sama, es completamente imposible! –gimió, volviendo hacia su compañero.

- No lo es… -el akatsuki hizo una pausa-. Esto fue hecho combinando chakras de viento, agua y rayo.

Una risotada salió de la boca de Hidan, al tiempo que reemprendía la marcha hacia la apertura en el muro.

- Es imposible, tendrían que haber sido cinco o seis ninjas…

Kakuzu negó con la cabeza, cuando se detuvo justo frente a la apertura. Delante de ellos yacían los restos de un campamento de Akatsuki, que había sido completamente quemado, y no por fuego. Se adentraron unos pasos en silencio, encontrando cada cuerpo electrificado y calcinado hasta los huesos. El olor a sangre impregnaba el aire del lugar, y las moscas y otras alimañas habían terminado de comerse los cadáveres que no habían sido completamente incendiados. Sin decir ni una palabra, Kakuzu se agachó al lado de uno de los restos, e intentando tocarlo, vio que su mano se electrificaba una vez más.

- ¿Sabes cuáles son los ninjas que deben tener técnicas de dos elementos? –inquirió, volviéndose a poner de pie.

El seguidor de Jashin se quedó de pie, inmóvil, hasta que un gesto de sorpresa se marcó en su rostro y, clavando su guadaña en el piso, atravesó una rata que intentaba llevarse un pedazo de carne humana.

- Los ANBU… -meditó, y su compañero asintió-. ¡Pero si los liquidamos a todos!

- Evidentemente, no… -hizo una pausa, y continuó-. Salgamos de aquí, busquemos la Samehada.

En silencio, los dos akatsuki salieron del lugar, pensando que seguramente Pain los torturaría cuando le contaran que toda esa avanzadilla de los más avanzados experimentos de Orochimaru había sido vencida, y que peor aún, todavía había ninjas de élite vivos. Cruzaron la península según los datos que Pain les había dado de la posición de Kisame, y dos días después, llegaron al lugar indicado. Gran fue su desconcierto, cuando sólo encontraron un bosque, y ningún rastro de algún cadáver.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando el lugar. Sabían que no encontrarían precisamente el cadáver de Kisame, pero seguramente el de algún ninja vestido con sus ropas; después de todo, ellos habían sido revividos a partir de cadáveres ajenos, y en eso se volvían a convertir. Kakuzu se adelantó dejando atrás a su compañero, mientras investigaba el área: quería partir hacia la Tumba lo más pronto posible, para encontrar algo que quizás pudiera vender. Por su parte, Hidan se sentó en una roca; echando su cabeza hacia atrás, sacó su guadaña y la soltó en el suelo, para después estirar sus pies intentando relajarse… sin embargo, sintió que había empujado algo.

Poniéndose de pie, observó que se trataban de las piernas de un shinobi. Interesado por el descubrimiento, movió sus ojos siguiendo el camino lógico, pero sólo encontró el cuerpo rebanado a la altura de la cintura. Avanzando unos pasos más, halló el tórax y agachándose, observó el corte: claramente, había sido destajado con katanas, puesto que un ninjutsu hubiera dejado una marca completamente distinta. Volviéndose a poner de pie, avanzó otros pasos más, hasta finalmente encontrar la cabeza; esta tenía un tipo de corte distinto, como si lo hubieran degollado.

- ¡Hey, Kakuzu! –llamó a su compañero, el cual llegó rápidamente.

Una vez que estuvo a su lado, señaló el cadáver. Agachándose nuevamente a inspeccionarlo, ambos concluyeron que se trataba del cuerpo que estaban buscando. Sin embargo, ni el anillo ni Samehada estaban por ahí. Mirando hacia los lados, Kakuzu encontró una huella que parecía haber sido marcada gravemente sobre la tierra. Intercambiando una mirada de entendimiento con su compañero, decidieron seguir esa ruta.

Tras unas horas de viaje, unos chirridos y gemidos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más notorios. Siendo conscientes que podía provenir de la Samehada, los akatsuki se encaminaron rápidos hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Al llegar, Hidan no pudo evitar soltar un silbido de sorpresa, observando tan terrible escena.

Rodeando una fogata, se encontraban los cuerpos ya sin vida de cinco bandidos sin patria, que le habían robado la espada a Kisame; echados cada uno en un lugar distinto, parecían consumidos y avejentados, con la piel blanquecina y recubierta de arrugas, como si la vida les hubiera sido chupada desde el interior. Uno de ellos aún sostenía el mango de Samehada, que estaba tirada en el suelo con las fauces abiertas, y todas las escamas descubiertas. Kakuzu pateó la espada de mala manera, haciendo que esta soltara un nuevo gemido.

- ¿Y el anillo? -preguntó.

Kakuzu se agachó para tomar la espada, y arrancándole la capa a uno de los cadáveres, comenzó a vendar las escamas con paciencia. Por otro lado, Hidan recorrió uno a uno los cuerpos, hasta encontrar que uno de ellos llevaba el anillo colocado en la diestra; arrancándole el dedo, luego se limitó a extraerle la joya más fácilmente, para después tirar el remanente hacia algún sitio.

- ¡Listo! -exclamó-. Vayamos a esa Tumba a ver si de una vez, puedo ofrecerle un sacrificio a Jashin-sama.

_Refugio al Sur del continente._

En su opinión, la habitación parecía más una jaula que un contenedor, pero era la única con el tamaño suficiente, que quedaba en la cueva que tenían en el refugio; además, estaba justo enfrente de donde aún se encontraba encerrada Hinata.

Estaba de pie cubierto sólo por sus pantalones ninja, con las manos a los lados de sus cuerpos y los ojos cerrados, mientras Yamato terminaba de dibujar un sello de sangre en sus marcados abdominales. Cuando terminó, el ex-ANBU se alejó unos pasos, comprobando el estado de la habitación. Desde afuera, Kakashi asintió con su cabeza, dándole su consentimiento para comenzar la ceremonia; sin perder más tiempo, el shinobi de la Hoja hizo unos sellos, para después depositar sus manos en el piso, y hacer crecer cuatro columnas alrededor de Gaara, donde cada una tenía la cabeza de un tanuki con las fauces abiertas en la cima.

Frente a sus Gaara se encontraba la vasija que contenía al Shukaku, casi en el centro de la habitación, sellada con un pergamino que tenía la palabra "chi" (sangre) escrita. Los últimos preparativos se llevaban a cabo, cuando Baki se posicionó lejos pero a sus espaldas, y Nara Shikamaru a su izquierda: ejecutarían la misma técnica que habían hecho con Hinata, sólo que esta vez sería entre _dos viejos conocidos._ Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se marcó en la boca de Gaara, cuando el pensamiento de cruzarse de nuevo con su antiguo bijuu le volvió a la cabeza.

- ¿Estás listo, Gaara-san? -la voz de Yamato lo trajo a la realidad, obligándolo a abrir los ojos.

- Procedan -fue toda su respuesta.

Un ninja trajo pesadas cadenas desde el exterior, y dándoselas a Yamato, encadenaron los pies de Gaara contra la base de las columnas, de forma que no pudiera atacar a nadie. Cuando terminaron, Tenzō reforzó las cadenas con sus ramas de madera sagrada, que le impidieron cualquier movilidad al Kazekage. Lejano desde las sombras, Nara comenzó una costura de sombras que se acercó lentamente hasta la vasija, para destrabar el sello que ésta tenía.

En el momento que esto ocurrió, un profundo bramido resonó por toda la habitación, inundándola de un chakra que a Gaara le pareció extremadamente familiar. En ese mismo instante la arenilla de la habitación comenzó a girar en un torbellino alrededor de la vasija, mientras poco a poco cobraba la forma de la bestia, y los ojos del Shukaku se materializaron visibles como dos llamaradas de fuego, para después generar sus patas, que se apoyaron pesadas a cada lado del pelirrojo, haciendo que el suelo temblara con sus movimientos.

Desde atrás del Kazekage, Baki ejecutó nuevamente su técnica haciendo que el sello en el abdomen del joven atrayera al bijuu. La sangre comenzó a brillar, y un nuevo bramido retumbó haciendo que algunas piedras se soltaran y cayeran al suelo. Gaara frunció el seño al sentir el chakra del Shukaku ser atraído una vez más hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que el poder del animal fuera lentamente traspasándose hacia él.

- Sangre… -dijo la bestia-. Quiero probar tu dolor -la arena se arremolinó delante de los ojos flameantes, y poco a poco tomaron la forma de un hocico gigante, que acercó sus afilados colmillos hasta el joven que aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados-. Torturaré tus sueños una vez más, tonaré tus noches en pesadillas, y la sangre en tu último deseo…

Sin decir nada, Gaara abrió lentamente sus ojos, hasta enfrentarlos a los del Shukaku que tenía delante de él. Una vez más volvería a enfrentarse al demonio, una vez más volvería a sufrir su sed de sangre… pero no, esta vez él lo controlaría.

- Adéntrate al infierno conmigo, si te atreves… -la voz del Kazekage sonó segura y su eco inundó la jaula, haciendo que Yamato se desconcertara.

Lo único que escucharon los presentes, fueron las carcajadas de un demonio infernal, que extendía su poderoso chakra frente a ellos, en respuesta de la provocación.


	12. Engaños

_Buenas a todos. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Yue D. Cifer por haberme dejado review después de tanto tiempo sin continuar esto, y también a los que sigan leyendo. Hacía mucho que no estaba tan entusiasmada escribiendo algo, y si bien no tengo el tiempo para actualizar todos los días (T_T) intentaré hacerlo una vez por semana. Perdonenme por tanto tiempo sin actualizar (casi un año) pero mi espíritu de "cuasi-escritora" no me dejaba en paz por tener esto incompleto._

_Bueno, el disclaimer ya lo saben: los personajes y el mundo pertenecen al creador de Naruto, pero la idea del fic es mía, y lo hago sólo por diversión.  
_

* * *

"_había un traidor, y tenía que encontrarlo"_

Gaara observó sus pies, sólo para ver un río de sangre que los cubría, extendiéndose más allá del horizonte que podía llegar a alcanzar con sus ojos. De pronto, algo golpeó sus pies y el pelirrojo simplemente bajó la mirada, para encontrarse con un cuerpo que flotaba en ese interminable mar. Observándolo bien, Gaara se dio cuenta que el cadáver se encontraba parcialmente quemado, y que se trataba de un hombre. Moviendo su rostro hacia el frente, vio que muchos más restos comenzaban a aflorar a la superficie de ese mar; algunos linchados, otros quemados, pedazos arrancados, mujeres destrozadas…

Una tormenta de sangre comenzó a formarse entre todos los cuerpos, hasta que la forma del Shukaku emergió lentamente. Sus patas se posaron pesadas sobre el líquido, para después tomar un cadáver de una mujer y echársela a los pies del nuevo jinchuriki. Gaara la observó con el gesto impávido: la mujer había sido completamente linchada y sus músculos parecían quemados.

- Volverás a esta tortura… -la voz del bijuu pareció apoderarse del lugar-. Volverás a matar y a asesinar conmigo…

El kazekage alzó la vista, empujando el cuerpo que tenía cerca. Sus ojos aguamarina estaban completamente calmados, y se limitaban a observar las llamas que emanaban de los ojos de la bestia.

- Has vuelto a tu pasado, Gaara… -agregó-. Conmigo sólo volverás a ser como eras antes.

Gaara alzó la diestra, llevándosela al rostro. Alguna arenilla comenzó a caer de él, mientras Yamato y los demás lo observaban ¿habría sido mejor si también hubieran encadenado sus brazos? El pensamiento corrió por la mente de los presentes, pero de pronto, una carcajada histérica salió de la boca del kazekage. Él aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, inmerso en el mundo de pesadillas del Shukaku; sin embargo, sólo sus palabras eran oídas por todos los presentes. Una tormenta de arena comenzó a alzarse alrededor del pelirrojo, rodeándolo como su fuera un tornado.

- Tú volverás al pasado -susurró el Kazekage, aún sosteniéndose la frente, para luego agregar un poco más fuerte-. Tú vivirás en el río de sangre…

El Shukaku permaneció quieto delante de él, observando. El viento y la arena que Gaara invocaba se traspasaban incluso a su mundo interno, a ese que el bijuu dominaba y donde sólo su jinchuriki podía llegar a entrar. La arena giraba cada vez con más fuerza, empujando a los presentes a retroceder, sin entender siquiera qué es lo que estaba pasando. Desde el fondo, una carcajada femenina se escuchó, y luego sus palabras:

- ¡Oh! -dijo, haciendo que Kakashi volteara a verla-. Parece que son viejos conocidos…

Hinata volvió a reírse nuevamente, mientras permanecía colgada en la reja de su jaula, observando la ceremonia desde lo lejano. Ella podía sentir el chakra del Shukaku, pero más le sorprendía que el pelirrojo pudiera mantener tal control sobre sí mismo, aún en ese estado.

Gaara se enderezó, alzando la diestra y aún riéndose como loco, la arena se alzó sobre él, para luego caer directamente sobre el bijuu. El Shukaku alzó su pata derecha intentando tirarle un nuevo cuerpo a su jinchuriki, pero esta vez la arena lo protegió, generando una daga de pequeñas partículas que clavó su pata al suelo, dejando que todos los presentes la vean. Un kunai voló desde el aire hasta clavarse en la zarpa del animal, y un bramido mortal rugió una vez más. El Shukaku quizo acercarse, su aliento de fuego hizo que el cabello del pelirrojo se moviera hacia atrás, pero ese falso movimiento lo atrajo más de lo que quería. El sello de Baki volvió a brillar en los perfectos abdominales de Gaara, arrastrando al animal.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto! -gritó enfurecida la bestia.

- Tú eres mío… -habló Gaara, y todos lo escucharon-. Yo no soy de nadie… -agregó, sintiendo otro bramido como respuesta.

Dentro del mundo extraño del Shukaku, la arena se arremolinó arriba de él, para después caer como una fuerte jaula que lo aprisionó, dejando sólo la pata que tenía clavada con el kunai, afuera. Los presentes vieron las llamas doradas que rodeaban el cuerpo del Kazekage, para que después la arena que giraba en torno a él, cayera al suelo, cubriéndolo con su clásico color, una vez más. Una mano de sombras acercó una cadena de plata con una piedra engarzada, que brillaba con un intenso color dorado, como una piedra del desierto; con cuidado, la depositó en el cuello de Gaara, para después retirarse.

Temari se sentó en la cama, y las sábanas cayeron suavemente por su vientre hasta cubrir sólo sus piernas; su busto estaba apretado con los vendajes, y su cintura aún le dolía en el costado. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era _eso_. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? El cuervo negro de ojos dorados permanecía apoyado al final de su cama, esperando. Hacía un rato que estaba ahí, y ni aun cuando las ayudantes de Sakura llegaron a transferirle chakra lo vieron.

Suspiró, pensando que tampoco podía hacer demasiados movimientos, puesto que si nadie salvo ella veía al animal, se darían cuenta de que algo andaba mal. El cuervo giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba ella, enfrentándola con dos ojos completamente brillantes, rojos y furiosos. Temari sintió sus palabras, las que él le había enviado, y un único pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza: tenía que buscar rápidamente a Kakashi-san.

Se puso de pie en la habitación que compartía con Matsuri, y caminando hasta el improvisado armario, buscó algo de ropa. Se colocó un calza a medio muslo que terminaba en tela de red, y una camisa en forma de kimono sin mangas, de color verde oscuro; se ató rápidamente con un obi negro que encontró, y revisando su vientre para controlar que los vendajes estaban ajustados bajo el cinto que acababa de ponerse, salió de la habitación.

Sus pasos la llevaron a través de los corredores del refugio donde estaban hacinados, hasta que finalmente llegó a la puerta que abría el paso a las habitaciones que estaban en el centro de la montaña. Abriéndola, comenzó a bajar lentamente, mientras cada vez iba sintiendo dos poderosísimos y abrumadores chakras: uno era el Nibi, y el otro era demasiado familiar para ella. Se detuvo al lado de Kakashi, observando directamente hacia la sala: su hermano estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con el vientre surcado por un sello para contener al bijuu y con el collar del viento colgando de su cuello. A su alrededor, las cuatro columnas habían apagado el fuego, y Yamato se acercó lentamente.

- Parece que pudo controlarlo -dijo.

Sin esperar, marcó unos sellos con sus manos, para después colocarlas sobre la tierra, y una cama de madera se alzó lentamente. Haciéndole un gesto a Baki, ambos se acercaron y depositaron al Kazekage sobre la mesa, para luego examinar sus signos vitales.

- Está bien -comentó Baki, luego de controlar sus signos vitales-. El Shukaku ha sido sellado con éxito.

Desde afuera, y mientras Yamato daba órdenes sobre cómo controlar a los dos nuevos jinchurikis, Temari soltó un leve suspiro. Volteando hacia donde estaba ella, Kakashi la observó, para después ponerle la diestra en el hombro.

- Estará bien -le dijo, encontrando sus ojos-. Gaara es fuerte.

- Lo sé, siempre lo ha sido -respondió ella, para luego agregar-. Pasó algo.

Rápidamente, Kakashi comprendió el mensaje, y señalándole la salida con un ademán del rostro, se encaminaron hacia la oficina de los kages. Ambos sabían que ahora sería sumamente difícil mantener una comunicación como hasta ese momento, dado que Gaara volvería a tener el oído del Shukaku y tendría que estar bastante lejos como para que no pudiera sentirlos. Si los descubría, aún si le explicaban la verdad, estaba seguro que no los dejaría vivos… a ninguno. Entrando en la improvisada oficina, Kakashi cerró la puerta y se aseguró que nadie los había seguido, ni que nadie estaba escuchando. Sentándose sobre el borde del escritorio, se quedó mirando a la ANBU con su natural gesto adormilado.

- Luces preocupada -pausa-. ¿Qué pasó?

- Envió sólo un cuervo, así que no dijo mucho -comentó ella, mirando un punto en el suelo, para luego alzar su mirada y encontrar la del Hokage-. Pein sabe de que tenemos los bijuu y parece que ha enviado a buscar una leyenda de Suna…

Kakashi alzó la ceja, sin comprender, y Temari suspiró.

- Una vez leí entre los tantos archivos prohibidos del ANBU, de una supuesta forma de sellar los bijuu en dagas con poder elemental -dijo, pero luego se llevó la mano a la frente-. No estoy segura de que sea eso, puesto que no decía más su mensaje, pero tenemos que encontrarnos de nuevo…

- Descontando esta supuesta "leyenda", es malo que sepan de los bijuu -agregó Kakashi-. ¿Algo más?

Temari asintió. Lo que seguía, era bastante más grave.

- Decía que una kunoichi de la resistencia tuvo contacto con alguien, y que él lo encontró después… -para luego pausar-. También, sus medicamentos no están haciendo efectos ya.

El Hokage hizo una mueca de disgusto que pasó inadvertida bajo su máscara, el mensaje no era demasiado extenso, por lo que no podía saber si realmente otra persona de akatsuki los había traicionado, o si una de sus kunoichis estaba pasando información. De todas formas, estaba seguro que ninguna de las dos opciones era demasiado buena, porque implicaba una conexión que no le estaba agradando nada. Además ¿quiénes podían ser? Según el mensaje, Itachi se había encontrado con ese alguien luego de hablar con Temari, por ende, sólo había podido ser durante… Kakashi alzó la mirada, encontrándose nuevamente con Temari.

- Ve a buscar a Kiba y a Sakura -ordenó.

Temari alzó la diestra cruzando el pecho hasta casi tocarse el hombro derecho, para luego hacer una inclinación hacia delante. Sin nada más, salió por la puerta. Kakashi caminó en círculos durante un rato. En un momento, había llegado a odiar a Itachi, pero tras leer los archivos secretos del ANBU, y ver cuántas veces su información los había salvado, no podía menospreciar sus esfuerzos.

Los ruidos de pasos se acentuaron en el corredor y luego se oyó la voz de Kiba que iba charlando con Sakura. Kakashi se escondió al lado de la puerta, y la ninja médico entró delante, pero en el instante en que se quedó parada observando la habitación vacía mientras Kiba entraba, Kakashi salió de entre las sombras, deteniéndose a sus espaldas, y colocándole un kunai en el cuello. Cuando Kiba iba a protestar, sintió que la puerta acababa de cerrarse y que dos filosas kodachis lo habían inmovilizado, atrapándole el cuello. Kiba se removió viendo que Temari no soltaría las espadas, y menos la que apuntaba directo a la cabeza de su perro.

- ¿¡Pero qué dem…! -quiso quejarse Kiba, pero la voz del Hokage lo detuvo.

- Les sugiero, Kiba y Sakura, que midan bien sus palabras -comentó, para después bajar su mirada hasta la pelirrosa que no se había movido desde que él la atrapara-. ¿Con quién te encontraste, Sakura?

Ella se limitó a abrir los ojos con gran sorpresa, encontrándose con los de Kiba y la fría mirada de Temari que la observaba desde atrás. Si decía lo que había pasado en realidad, probablemente Kakashi no lo comprendiera… también sabía que quienes los interrogaban no eran simplemente sus amigos o líderes, sino también ninjas de élite entrenados para matar a sangre fría. Cerró los ojos pensando en las aguamarinas, en el cabello blanco, la mirada triste... Unas palabras resonaron en su mente: "También es una flor…" había dicho, cuando se enteró de su nombre. Frunció el seño una vez más, para después alzar la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Kiba.

- Kimimaro… -fue la suave respuesta.

- Elabora -ordenó Hokage.

Sakura tragó saliva.

- Cuando nos atacaron, quedé gravemente herida, pero Kimimaro en lugar de matarme, me cuidó -comenzó a explicar-. Pasó un día hasta que Kiba me encontró y como él estaba enfermo, lo curé en agradecimiento. Luego, cuando recibimos el mensaje de Temari y emprendimos la vuelta, él nos salvó y detuvo a unos ninjas para que nosotros escapáramos.

El peliblanco permanecía tras ella sin haber siquiera movido el kunai. Lo que decía no le parecía creíble, puesto que Kimimaro era la mascota más fiel de Orochimaru, y pelearía por él hasta la muerte. Sin embargo, aún así tampoco podía acabar con la única ninja médico que les quedaba. Odió con todas sus fuerzas que no quedara nadie del clan Yamaka vivo, ni ninguno que pudiera saber si lo que decía era cierto.

La tensión en la habitación aumentaba gradualmente. La rubia estaba en las espaldas de Kiba, con la diestra alzada y sosteniendo una de las espadas en el cuello del ninja, y la otra directamente contra la nuca del perro. Kiba observaba al frente, clavando sus ojos en los de Sakura. ¿Era posible que eso estuviera ocurriendo? ¿Cómo se habían enterado esos dos? Quizás, eran ellos los que tenían algo que ocultar. Frente a él, Sakura había bajado el rostro observando un punto en el suelo, mientras Kakashi sostenía su arma en contra de su cuello. No tenía forma de saberlo… ¿o sí? Una idea cruzó por su cabeza, y frunció el seño cuando se dio cuenta de que era quizás su única oportunidad.

Moviéndose rápidamente dio vuelta el kunai y tomando a Sakura por los hombros, la movió hasta que quedó arrinconada contra el escritorio, casi sentada en él. Sosteniéndole la nuca de ella con su zurda, mientras se acercaba hasta no quedar distancia alguna, alzó su bandana de Konoha con su mano libre, sólo para mostrar el sharingan que iba cambiando de forma, hasta que sus aspas se unieron, resaltando como si fueran dos perlados rubíes, con la forma mortal de un magenkyo incompleto.

- Dime la verdad -ordenó, observando fijamente las esmeraldas de Sakura.

Los ojos de ella perdieron el brillo temporalmente, y su voz se volvió monótona mientras respondía la pregunta.

- Estaba herida y me desmayé. Desperté en una caverna y vi que Kimimaro asesinó a uno de sus compañeros que quiso matarme. Curó mis heridas -su voz parecía distinta, como si fuera una simple lectura de sus recuerdos, y no ella hablando realmente-, y decidí curar su enfermedad congénita. Kiba intentó recatarme, y me negué. Al día tuve que irme para continuar nuestra misión. Nos atacaron unos ladrones. Kimimaro me defendió. "Cuídala" le dijo a Kiba.

Kakashi cerró su ojo izquierdo mientras se bajaba la bandana nuevamente, para después darle un pequeño golpe a Sakura en el hombro, haciendo que despertara. Sus ojos brillaron nuevamente y se bajó del escritorio, sin saber qué había dicho. El Hokage hizo un gesto con su rostro, y Temari se separó de Kiba, guardando sus katanas en las sayas. Después de eso, se quedó en silencio.

- Lo siento -dijo-. Pero tenía que asegurarme.

Kiba emitió un gruñido que fue acompañado por su fiel Akamaru.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando, Kakashi-san? -se quejó.

El aludido volteó, hasta mirarlo a los ojos con su habitual gesto adormilado. Evidentemente, algo le había pasado a Kimimaro que hizo que no atacara a Sakura, sino que la ayudara. Ahora lo difícil, era explicarles de Itachi y que no fueran a decirle al Kazekage.

- Queríamos saber si eran traidores o no -respondió el aludido-. Pero aún así, deberían haberme informado de lo que pasó con Kimimaro -agregó, en tono de reprimenda.

Kiba y Sakura agacharon la cabeza. Sabían que estaba mal lo que habían hecho, y que deberían haber avisado de ese _incidente_. Sin embargo, aún quedaba la duda de cómo se habían enterado: en su interior, el ninja sabía que ellos también deberían tener alguien que les dijera. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el Hokage suspiró, alzando la diestra y refregándose el cabello, mientras Temari volvía a guardar sus espadas en el pergamino de invocación. Mirándola a ella, supo que había llegado el momento de decir la verdad.

- Tenemos un informante en Akatsuki… -dijo el peliblanco, enfrentando a los dos anonadados ninjas que tenía delante-. Gracias a sus informes, fuimos capaces de prevenir muchos de los movimientos de nuestros enemigos, pero ahora… -una duda entró en su mente ¿cómo decirlo?-, el informante necesita nuestra ayuda médica.

Kiba no podía reaccionar. ¿Desde cuándo era así?

- ¿Desde…? -comenzó a preguntar, pero Kakashi lo interrumpió.

- Desde el comienzo de la guerra -respondió.

Un nuevo silencio reinó en la habitación. Sakura se acomodó el cabello levantando la vista hacia su compañero, para observar luego a su Hokage; se sentía mal por haberle ocultado lo de Kimimaro, pero aún cuando sabía que su antiguo líder de grupo se había visto obligado a sonsacarle la información, sentía la espina de la desconfianza.

- ¿Quién es…? -preguntó ella, en voz baja-. ¿Lo conocemos? ¿Cómo…?

Los dos ANBU intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

- Lo conocen -dijo Temari-. Me contacta a mí, desde el ataque a Suna -su voz grave sonaba más firme de lo habitual, y su mirada esmeraldina se encontró con dos interrogantes frente a ella-. Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha. Ese apellido siempre estaba rodeando la maldad, y atrayendo problemas y desgracias a todo cuanto se cruzara. Sakura parecía shokeada por la impresión, y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás hasta caer de nuevo en el escritorio, esperando poder procesar la información. Por su parte, Kiba bajó la cabeza, apretando el puño. ¿Cómo era posible…? ¿Lo sabría el Kazekage? ¿Por qué…?

- Es un maldito asesino… -murmuró al fin, presa del enojo, y su fiel Akamaru emitió un gruñido, secundando a su amo-. ¿Cómo pueden confiar en él?

Kakashi se acercó y le puso la diestra en el hombro, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

- No me enteré de esto hasta años después, cuando Danzō murió, y pude leer los archivos ANBU de Konoha -los presentes focalizaron su mirada en él-. Es cierto, yo lo odiaba por asesinar a su propia familia, pero… él sólo seguía órdenes, y sabes bien que la misión más frecuente de un ANBU es asesinato de ninjas.

- ¿¡Quién daría esa órden! -preguntó Kiba, casi histérico.

- Los ancianos del consejo de Konoha -respondió-. De esa forma, se libraron de los Uchiha que competían en poder contra los Senjuu, e hicieron ver al prodigio de Uchiha como un asesino -Kiba agachó la cabeza, y Kakashi lo soltó, caminando unos pasos hacia atrás-. Él era demasiado chico como para tomar otra decisión por sí solo, y las mentiras del Consejo lo confundieron… Kiba, tú nunca has estado a esas alturas del poder, pero… desgraciadamente nuestras antiguas aldeas ocultas encubrían demasiada corrupción a esos altos rangos.

La tensión formada parecía disminuir, cuando Kiba finalmente comenzó a calmarse. No comprendía totalmente la confianza que le tenían a ese Uchiha, pero sabía que Kakashi-sensei jamás haría algo que no fuera por el bien de su aldea.

- ¿Alguien más sabe de esto? -inquirió Sakura.

El peliblanco ladeó la cabeza, negando.

- Del pasado de Itachi, creo que sólo Temari y yo… y ahora ustedes -hizo una pausa y continuó-. De que él es nuestro informante, sólo nosotros cuatro.

- Gaara no me hubiera creído -agregó la rubia, apretando un puño sin que nadie lo viera-. No después de que ha cambiado tanto, y menos desde que vio la pelea en Suna.

Kiba chasqueó la lengua: esta situación se estaba poniendo demasiado complicada, y él no era bueno para guardar secretos de ese calibre.

El Hokage se enderezó, observando directamente hacia Sakura.

- Sakura, necesitamos de tu ayuda -dijo, y ella lo miró-. Su enfermedad está avanzando mucho más rápido, y si queremos que nos siga ayudando, deberemos darle alguna medicación.

Ella lo observó, con la duda marcada en sus ojos, para después enderezarse y escuchar atentamente las órdenes.

- ¿Cuál es la enfermedad, Kakashi-sensei? -preguntó, para luego agregar-. ¿Cuáles son los síntomas?

Temari suspiró, mirando al suelo.

- Tuberculosis.


	13. Dolor

_Buenas! Estoy anonadada, una parte de este capítulo me shockeó mientras lo escribía, pero estaba tan entusiasmada con escribir esta escena, que no tuve ni tiempo para respirar, que ya lo había terminado. Es una especie de ItaTemaGaa, y una bonita malinterpretación. Ya se vienen las otras parejas, en el próximo habrá algo de KimiSaku, y posiblemente ya comience el HidanHina. Muchas gracias por leerme._

* * *

"_no comprendía ni quería hacerlo. Quería matarla, hacerle sufrir lo que él sufrió"_

_Bosque al Este del Refugio._

Sus piernas la llevaban lo más rápido que podía, en una carrera incesante que parecía no terminar más. Las espadas se bamboleaban en su cadera, el abanico pensaba en su espalda, pero lo único que la guiaba era el viento que ella misma creaba. Tenía que llegar antes de que Gaara despertara. Tenía que lograr su cometido y no poner el trabajo en juego. "Si pasa algo, no dudes que iremos a buscarte" había dicho Kakashi-sama, y ahora sus palabras retumbaban en el eco de las memorias.

Se detuvo sobre la rama de un árbol, en cuclillas, y con la diestra apoyada en el tronco del mismo, mientras que la zurda descansaba sobre las sayas de las kodachis: aún no sentía su presencia ¿habría sido un engaño? ¿Una emboscada? No, imposible. Su cabello suelto se meció levemente con el viento, hasta que de pronto sintió el chakra que tanto había estado buscando, y se giró rápidamente sobre sus pies, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. De pie en una rama de otro árbol, Itachi se sostenía apoyado con la diestra en el tronco, vestido sólo con un traje de ninja y sin su capa de Akatsuki, las espaldas encorvadas, y su rostro mirándola directamente a ella; los sharingans parecían dos mares de sangre con marcas negras, y su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

La forma de las aspas negras cambió lentamente, hasta que por fin se encontraron dentro del genjutsu donde siempre hablaban. Ambos de pie, se observaban permanentemente sin quitarse la mirada, para no romper el hechizo.

- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó ella.

- La medicación no hace efecto -respondió Itachi, con una voz que reflejaba el cansancio y el dolor-. Déjame decirte algo antes de que muera…

Sin embargo, Temari cerró los ojos. La ilusión se destrozó en mil pedazos y ese mundo de genjutsus se rompió como si fuera un espejo, llevándolos de nuevo a la realidad. Volvieron a observarse en la realidad, en el bosque, en la cima de esos árboles. Una fuerte tos atacó el cuerpo del morocho, y llevándose la mano libre hacia la boca intentó taparse pero igualmente, la ANBU de Suna alcanzó a ver la sangre que se escurría entre sus dedos. Él la vio, observando desde el otro lado; tenía el gesto fruncido y la mirada extraña y no alcanzaba a comprender qué era esa combinación. Saltó de la rama hasta caer entre unos matorrales, y sentándose en el suelo, se apoyó contra el árbol.

Viendo lo que pasaba, Temari moldeó el chakra en sus pies, para después impulsarse a saltar hasta la rama siguiente y de ahí a los matorrales donde estaba Itachi. Él seguía tosiendo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió una mano en su frente, y alzó la mirada: ella tenía la diestra en la frente de él, y la zurda en la propia, como si estuviera controlando la temperatura.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó, con el tono más despectivo que pudo reunir.

- Nos has ayudado mucho como para dejarte morir así -respondió.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, Temari se encontraba revisando una pequeña caja que había traído atada en su cadera. Apoyándola en el suelo, la abrió con cuidado, para después sacar una pequeña aguja en forma de cápsula, la cual tenía un líquido de color verde. Ella la sacudió un poco entre sus manos, para después sacarle una pequeña tapa, y antes de que el Uchiha pudiera decir algo, se la acercó al cuello, inyectándolo.

- Serás capaz de respirar bien en dos horas -anunció, mientras buscaba una pequeña cantimplora que tenía en la misma bolsa-. Ahora bebe esto, es un antídoto…

Él simplemente observó el recipiente, y luego a la rubia.

- Es contagioso, deberías alejarte -respondió, pero ella negó con la cabeza, extendiéndole la cantimplora.

- Cállate y bebe, Uchiha -espetó-. Lo sabía, y Sakura me preparó un antídoto para que tomara antes.

Sin decir nada más, tomó la pequeña botella de sus manos, y se llevó el líquido a sus labios.

_Habitaciones del Jinchuriki. Refugio al sur del continente._

La pequeña risa femenina se extendió nuevamente por el lugar, haciendo que Shikamaru -quien montaba guardia desde hacía siete horas- suspirara lentamente. Era problemático, puesto que Hinata no había dejado de bailar ni de reírse desde hacía casi una hora, y ya le estaba cansando; tantas vueltas, tantos giros… y lo peor era esa risita interminable que parecía burlona pero inocente al mismo tiempo. Por su parte, en la otra habitación, Gaara seguía acostado en la cama, ajeno a todo ese ruido que ella estaba creando.

- Ah… que problemático… -susurró el Nara, soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

Sentado en cuclillas en el suelo, con los brazos estirados sobre las rodillas, agachó la cabeza mirando sus propias manos. No sabía porqué tenía que hacer esa guardia, si ya estaban "bien". Además, Kakashi le había dicho que le informara si Gaara hacía algún movimiento extraño, y él no lo terminaba de comprender. Mentalmente, se repetía que se debía al Shukaku, y que el Hokage sólo quería velar por la seguridad de la Resistencia. De pronto, oyó unos ruidos a su izquierda y alzando la cabeza, volteó para ver al pelirrojo removerse en la cama.

Seguía perfectamente estirado, pero había llevado su diestra hacia la frente, como intentando calmar algo. Murmuró algo, pero Nara no alcanzó a oírlo y luego pudo ver que a pesar de dormir unas horas, Gaara tenía el rostro cansino, como si hubiera estado peleando constantemente contra el Shukaku. Nuevas palabras salieron de la boca del pelirrojo, pero Nara sólo pudo ver cómo movía la boca sin decir nada. La arena comenzó a arremolinarse a su alrededor mientras él se sentaba en la austera camilla de madera, hasta que bajando la mano de su frente, miró directamente hacia la otra jaula, pasando a través del jounin como si no fuera más que un vidrio.

- ¡Cállate! -gritó el Kazekage.

La risa de Hinata se detuvo, como así también sus movimientos, justo en el medio de un giro. Bajando sus brazos y volviéndose para enfrentar al Kazekage aún desde su lejanía, sus ojos opalinos se enfrentaron con las aguamarinas del pelirrojo, dejando que un mundo se develara ante ellos. Ella estaba de pie frente a un universo negro, completamente absorbido por la oscuridad, y a sus espaldas se extenían kilómetros de cruces cargadas con cuerpos torturados, despedazados, sufridos… alzando la vista podía ver que el Nibi estaba sobre ella con las patas a cada lado de su cuerpo, y la mirada clavada en él. Por su parte, Hinata lo veía parado sobre el interminable mar de sangre, cubierto por restos que una vez habían sido humanos; él parecía inmutable, y a sus espaldas podía ver al Shukaku agachado contra la sangre, atrapado por una cárcel de arena que le impedía moverse.

- ¡Oh! -exclamó, en tono sornástico, con una voz entre infantil, tímida pero agresiva-. Parece que nuestro Kazekage-sama ha controlado a su bijuu…

Shikamaru volteó a verlos. Ambos estaban de pie, estoicos, pero sentía una gran presión apretándole el pecho, como si los chakras de ambas bestias estuvieran jugando un duelo, o bailando un vals interminable de amenazas y terrores. Lentamente se movió hacia el otro lado, cerca de la puerta de entrada, desde donde aún podía verlos, y controlarlos para que no escaparan.

Por su parte, Gaara no respondió, e Hinata soltó otra risita que fue audible para el morocho.

- Quizás has dominado a tu bestia -espetó- pero eres un inútil.

La forma de Hinata parecía liberarse: no era ella quien hablaba, sino la bestia en su interior y dos orejas puntiagudas creadas con chakra comenzaron a aflorar sobre la cabeza de la peliazul. Gaara permanecía inmutable.

- Te han estado engañando -dijo ella de nuevo-. ¿O es que ya no puedes sentirlo?

El Kazekage apretó el puño, cerrando los ojos. Sin que él pudiera verlo, Hinata se desplomó en el suelo, sudando y un tanto nerviosa: por unos momentos, el Nibi se había descarrilado. Gaara permanecía callado, sintiendo, pensando. ¿Algo se escaparía de sus sentidos? Quizás antes, pero ahora… ahora… Unas nuevas palabras salieron de su boca, y nuevamente Shikamaru fue incapaz de oírlas. Lo único que vio, fue que la arena del pelirrojo había formado dos manos gigantes, y acercándose hasta la reja, las había abierto como si se trataran de dulces, aún sin importar el sello que Yamato-san les había puesto. Gaara salió de su encierro, sin prestarle atención a la chica que yacía en el otro lado.

Shikamaru lo observó. El Kazekage parecía el de siempre, pero el chakra que emanaba de él era tan abrumantemente poderoso que lo dejó inmovilizado. Sintió una gota de sudor resbalar desde su frente hasta la nariz, mientras el pelirrojo pasaba a su lado, abriendo la puerta y luego cruzándola, para adentrarse hacia el refugio. La gota cayó hacia el suelo, despertándolo del terror: tenía que avisarle al Hokage.

_Bosque al Este del Refugio._

Habían pasado dos horas desde que se encontraran, y él aún seguía hablando. Nunca antes habían tenido tanta información, ni tantos planes. La cantimplora de antídoto estaba vacía, y ella volvió a guardarla en al caja de antes, atándosela una vez más en su cintura. Él suspiró: aún le costaba mantener los sharingans, pero era cierto que el dolor iba pasando, y volvía a respirar con normalidad. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer?

- Tú sabes de eso, verdad -apuntó, viendo hacia la nada, directo al bosque tras las espaldas de la rubia.

Ella asintió.

- Lo leí… -respondió, terminando su tarea-. Los archivos ANBU son demasiado complejos.

El Uchiha ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha, fijando su mirada en la rubia durante unos segundos, para después volver a su observación del bosque. Sabía que ella había leído algo, o mejor dicho… lo _supuso_ cuando se enteró que dirigía el ANBU de Suna, pero tampoco había esperado que ella se leyera casi toda la biblioteca secreta, y que encima lo recordara. Un momento de frustración recorrió su mente cuando pensó en que nuevamente había dejado solo a su hermano, y aunque tenía un _motivo_, se sentía cansado de hacer siempre lo mismo; si Sasuke lo odiaba, no tendría nada de que quejarse.

- No…

La voz de Temari le llamó la atención. La rubia se había quedado quieta, en cuclillas, y sosteniendo su abanico cerrado delante de ella, apoyándolo en el suelo; la zurda se mantenía sobre la saya de las espadas, y su mirada fiera estaba clavada en algún lugar a las espaldas de Itachi. Jamás había visto el miedo reflejado en los ojos de esa kunoichi que podía controlar el viento a su placer, jamás había… Su piel se erizó aún debajo de la ropa, cuando sintió ese increíble chakra acercándose directamente hacia ellos. Maldijo su enfermedad que reducía su habilidad de pelea, maldijo los medicamentos que casi lo sedaban, maldijo el mundo cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba del Shukaku.

Un terrible viento se alzó sin que pudieran determinar desde donde venía, hasta que una tormenta de arena los alcanzó. Temari se giró hacia sus espaldas, poniéndose de pie, encontrando su mirada con la de su hermano. Gaara estaba de pie, vestido con sus pantalones de ninja, las sandalias y sólo la casaca negra que usaba, dejando mostrar su pecho descubierto. La arena lo rodeaba constantemente, y su fiera mirada parecían dos dagas que iban a atravesar cualquier cosa que se interpusiera. Inspeccionó lentamente a su hermana, la pose de ataque que mostraba hacia él, y la tranquilidad con la que había estado hablando con el Uchiha; por su parte, vio como el morocho se ponía de pie levantándose mientras se apoyaba en el tronco del árbol, hasta mirarle con los ojos encendidos como rubíes. Apretó el puño al verle juntos. ¿Desde cuándo estaba pasando? ¿Cuánto tiempo ella le había mentido? En ese momento, no le importaba si ella le había dado información de la Resistencia a Akatsuki, no le importaba que ella hubiera traicionado a la aldea… en ese momento, sólo le importaba una cosa: ella lo había traicionado a él.

Vio que el joven a sus espaldas se movía, quizás previniendo un ataque, pero él podía ver algo: no estaba en perfectas condiciones. Quizás con esos ojos funcionando, con su experiencia, quizás podría hacerle frente al poder de un jinchuriki, pero no… no así. El sentía el chakra fluir lentamente por su cuerpo, como si en parte estuviera sedado. Movió la diestra en un gesto imperceptible, y el viento y la arena se arremolinaron a sus lados, formando una mano que empujó al Uchiha hacia algún lado del bosque, golpeándolo contra los árboles. Temari miró hacia su diestra, para luego retornar la mirada hacia su hermano: esto era lo peor que podía pasar. Su mente se llenó de insultos. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Kakashi? ¿Por qué lo habían dejado salir? ¡Gaara jamás comprendería!

Otra mano de arena se armó en el aire, para luego apretarse y cerrarse sobre ella, presionando su pecho e impidiéndole respirar bien. Abrió los ojos observando a su hermano, que caminaba estoico y sin dudar hacia donde ella estaba. Cuando llegó, alzó la diestra pero en lugar de invocar a su arena, apretó el puño asestándole un fuerte golpe en el vientre, que hizo que escupiera sangre.

- Eres una rata traicionera -le dijo.

Temari no se animaba a responder, puesto que tampoco sabía qué decirle en particular. La mano de arena volvió a apretarla para luego aflojar, y ella se cayó al suelo de rodillas, llevando la diestra hacia el estómago, para después ponerse de pie lentamente.

- Atácame -ordenó Gaara, pero ella negó con la cabeza- ¡Atácame!

- No lo haré -gimió.

Él apretó los puños e hizo un chasquido con la boca, en señal de desagrado. La mano de arena se movió una vez más hacia Temari, golpeándola en el estómago y empujándola hacia atrás. En ese momento, todo se vió borroso. Golpeó en el árbol con el abanico que tenía en sus espaldas, el cual pareció incrustarse en su columna, y su cabeza se bamboleó hacia atrás, golpeándose con el filoso borde de la misma arma que ella usaba. Esa sensación fue algo que jamás había sentido: su visión latió como si estuviera en un cubo de agua, y luego todo comenzó a tornarse borroso, comenzando a girar en un espiral de una vertiginosa velocidad, y cada vez más terrible. Sintió su estómago punzante, y a lo lejos sólo pudo distinguir una figura negra, con el cabello rojizo.

Quedó de pie, apoyada en el árbol, cuando otro torrente de arena se acercó, tomándola por el cuello y apretándola hasta que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo. La rubia sólo veía la ruta de arena que los unía, pero aún cuando quiso tomarla con sus manos, estaba tan perdida en esa vorágine sin colores ni formas, que sus manos se movieron en cualquier sentido. Sintió su espalda humedecerse, y un escozor horrible sacudió su cuerpo cuando la arena chocó contra la parte posterior de su cabeza: estaba sangrando. Su cuello dolió aún más cuando él alzó la diestra, apretando el puño y forzando a la arena a ajustarse: no podía respirar, el aire no entraba, la presión la agobiaba.

La arena se soltó, dejándola caer una vez más, pero cuando se alejó, tomó la forma de una lanza que apuntaba directamente hacia ella. Cerró los ojos. Nada de lo que había pasado en su infancia se comparaba, nada de lo que había sufrido como ANBU se comparaba… pero aún así, le dolía más le dolor que le causaba a su hermano, que el que ella misma sentía en ese momento. Esperaba un impacto, pero nunca llegó, esperaba un golpe y el dolor ardiente, pero nunca lo sintió. Algo golpeó el tronco en el que se apoyaba, y abriendo sus ojos pudo distinguir algo negro, igual de borroso que lo anterior, y siguiendo el rastro, una figura delante de ella.

Sus ojos rojos se fijaban en los de ella, aunque no alcanzaba a distinguir la forma ni la figura, dedujo que era el Uchiha. La diestra de él estaba en su pecho, sosteniéndose la lanza de arena que lo había atravesado, mientras que la zurda lo mantenía de pie apoyándose en el tronco al lado de ella.

- No te quemarás una vez más -murmuró.

Desde ese mundo torcido, con la visión casi anulada, vio que los rubíes que la enfrentaban se iban opacando cada vez más, al mismo tiempo que un quejido salió del hombre frente a ella cuando la lanza de arena se despejó en el viento. Los ojos se volvieron negros, y no alcanzó a ver algún gesto, sólo sintió el golpe que el cuerpo hizo contra el suelo. Ella miró hacia abajo: la herida que Kisame le había hecho días atrás, se había reabierto, y ahora sangraba copiosamente. La figura delante de ella era ya una mancha difuminada, y los sonidos se iban desvaneciendo, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de ese bosque. Algo golpeó su estómago, y la sangre cayó de su boca cuando gritó con dolor. Vio a lo lejos otras figuras, que corrían hacia donde ella estaba. "Temari", gritaba la más alta. No sabía lo que eso significaba, no lo comprendía.

Cayó de rodillas en el suelo, ya no tenía ningún control.

Gaara miró hacia sus espaldas. Kakashi acababa de gritar el nombre de su hermana, y Sakura, Neji y Kiba corrían detrás de él. Él los miró, pero todos pasaron derecho hacia donde estaba su hermana, ignorándolo. El panorama no parecía demasiado bueno, y Sakura se arrodilló al lado del morocho, para revisarlo: Itachi estaba tirado de costado, sangrando copiosamente por el lateral, con el pulmón atravesado. ¿Habrían hecho efecto las medicinas? Probablemente había ralentado el flujo de chakra y eso era peligroso si no lo trataban rápido. Alzó rápidamente la cabeza mientras Neji se agachaba para vendarle los ojos al Uchiha, y miró a Temari. Kiba la estaba analizando, pero la herida que tenía en la cabeza parecía lo más grave; se acercó a rastras y moldeando algo de chakra se las arregló para detener el sangrado.

A unos metros de distancia, Kakashi se acercó hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo, y éste lo miró furibundamente. La arena a su alrededor se había calmado, pero su ira seguía latente.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto, Kakashi? -preguntó, para después mirar de reojo a los tres ninjas que estaban con su hermana-. Ella nos ha traicionado.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza. Por esto mismo no había querido que Gaara se enterara, pero dejar que lo hiciera cuando tenía al Shukaku nuevamente, había sido pura negligencia.

- Ella no nos traicionó -respondió, hablando con una dureza no propia de él-. De no haber sido por la información que obtenía, jamás pudiéramos haber hecho algunas de las cosas que hicimos.

Y sin decirles nada más, se acercó hacia donde estaban los ninjas médicos. Definitivamente, no era nada bueno. No comprendía porqué Gaara no los había asesinado aún, y tampoco entendió cuando el Kazekage dio la vuelta, encaminándose sólo hacia el refugio. Suspiró, pues al menos así podrían viajar tranquilos.

- ¿Pueden viajar? -le preguntó a Sakura.

Ella alzó el rostro, negando con la cabeza.

- Tendremos que cargarlos -aseguró-. Dudo que puedan moverse.

Kakashi asintió, pensando en qué sería lo mejor.

- Neji, cargarás a Temari -ordenó-, también lleva sus armas si puedes. Yo cargaré con Itachi. Sakura y Kiba, controlen que lleguen bien: tendremos un largo viaje de dos horas.

Sakura y Kiba alzaron a la rubia lentamente, sintiendo cómo aún inconscientemente soltaba un gruñido de dolor, para después ayudarlo a Neji a cargarla, colocándola en su espalda y cruzándole los brazos por el pecho del morocho. El la empujó hacia arriba, y trabando sus piernas con las manos, se puso de pie, un tanto inclinado hacia delante. Luego, repitieron el mismo proceso con el Uchiha, subiéndolo a la espalda del Hokage.

Kakashi suspiró, mientras iniciaban la marcha. Esto llevaría a más problemas de los que parecían.


	14. Los Archivos Del ANBU

_Buenas a todos! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo (ya se, de inactividad, pasé a publicar muy seguido). Ya en el siguiente se vienen de nuevo las batallas, y algo más de acción. Muchas gracias por leerme!_

* * *

"_era ilógico que todo estuviera documentado._

_Todo"._

Lo que más lo sorprendía, no era que Gaara hubiera salido del Refugio, sin avisar nada. No. Tampoco el hecho de que cuando él le avisó a Kakashi de esto, su gesto se desfiguró y buscando corriendo a Sakura, Kiba y Neji, salieron del lugar, sin más órdenes que "Yamato queda a cargo". Ni siquiera era que el Kazekage hubiera regresado sólo, de más mal humor que antes, para encerrarse en la sala de los kages. Tampoco.

Lo que le sorprendía, era lo que acababa de ver. Ni siquiera él, Nara Shikamaru, el que siempre podía predecir todo, podía mantenerse impávido ante tal escena. Neji había aparecido cargando a Temari en sus espaldas, y ella llevaba no sólo la ropa, sino el cabello ensangrentado, lo que indicaba una herida en la cabeza, y no esperaba que algo pudiera dejarla inconsciente tan fácilmente. Ni bien llegaron él había corrido hacia la enfermería junto a Sakura, quien no se molestó en responder sus preguntas.

Lo que más lo impresionaba, además de eso, era el Hokage. Al principio lo había visto llegar cargando a alguien, cuyo rostro no alcanzó a ver… pero cuando el peliblanco pasó a su lado, pudo ver unos detalles que lo impresionaron. Los brazos del ninja cruzaban sobre los hombros del Hokage, y sólo Shikamaru se fijó en un detalle: las uñas esmaltadas en negro, y el anillo rojo en el anular. Creyendo que no era posible, se volvió a observar al joven: cabellos renegridos, lacios y sueltos por la espalda… pero lo más importante, era un primario vendaje alrededor de los ojos, que se los cubría totalmente.

Había querido preguntar algo, pero Kakashi lo había enviado a hacer guardia nuevamente, sin decirle nada. Esa persona que traían, era Uchiha Itachi, aún si no se lo decían abiertamente. Hubiera pensado que se trataba de un prisionero de guerra, capturado por Temari, pero esto tampoco era posible de creer, puesto que llevaron a ambos a la enfermería, en lugar de a la cárcel del fondo del refugio.

- Problemático… -murmuró, caminando por los pasillos.

Dentro de la enfermería, el mundo parecía un desastre. Sakura llamó a los gritos a sus ayudantes, que se sorprendieron al ver a los presentes. Neji aún cargaba a Temari cuando la pelirrosa le indicó que la dejara sobre la camilla de la habitación contigua, y que volviera para ayudarla: si no cerraban el agujero en el cuerpo del morocho, moriría mucho antes de que ella se desangrara. Dejaron al shinobi de akatsuki en en el piso al centro de la habitación, y empujando el resto del mobiliario hacia los bordes, Sakura sacó un pincel que tenía en una de sus cajas, junto con un pequeño saco de pintura negra y, antes de que pudieran preguntar comenzó a dibujar unos sellos en forma de círculos en el piso, que subían por las manos del herido.

- Necesito a dos que me ayuden -ordenó-. Kakashi-sensei si no ayudas, por favor retírate. Kiba, ve a buscar más de esto -completó, tendiéndole la pintura.

El Hokage salió de la habitación, justo cuando veía a Gaara ingresar de nuevo por la puerta contigua, donde estaba su hermana. Estuvo a punto de iniciar una pelea, pensando que decididamente la mataría, pero luego decidió permanecer en la puerta, intentando escuchar, aunque el ruido y el barullo proveniente de la sala donde estaba el Uchiha, lo hacían prácticamente imposible.

Giró el rostro hacia la diestra. No comprendía porqué el barullo en salvar a ese hombre, y menos tenerlo ahí en lugar de la cárcel del fondo. Volviendo su mirada hacia el frente, vio a su hermana tendida en la cama, boca arriba, y con el cabello enrojecido callendo a sus espaldas. De pronto, una respiración onda infló el prominente pecho femenino, y ella intentó levantar las manos.

Desde su propia perspectiva, el mundo aún estaba torcido. Escuchaba un lejano y constante barullo, veía una luz brillante en algún lugar sobre su cabeza, y tocando a sus alrededores, pudo sentir que estaba en una cama. Hizo presión con sus manos sobre las sábanas, empujándose hacia delante, pero ese simple hecho le provocó un mareo, que volvió a echarla a las garras de esa vorágine, de ese mundo que giraba constantemente. Su estómago se contrajo por ese mismo efecto, e intentando calmarse cerrando los ojos, sintió una presencia cerca de ella.

- ¿Por qué te levantas? -preguntó una voz, quizás familiar, que parecía ser masculina-. Él te salvó ¿no te basta?

Ella jadeó. Intentó girarse hasta que sus pies colgaron de la cama.

- Soy un… ANBU -dijo, como respondiendo-. Esto no es nada… Debo…

Temari se inclinó un poco, dejando que sus pies tocaran el suelo, pero al intentar pararse, fue demasiado para ese mundo de vertiginosos giros, y sintió como si una vez más fuera absorbida por el cubo de agua que sacudía su visión. El peso de sí misma la confundió, y dando unos pasos hacia atrás, empujó la camilla donde había estado, para después dar algunos más hacia delante, tropezando con su propio cuerpo, incapaz de controlarse.

Sin saber porqué lo hacía, Gaara estiró los brazos, atrapándola, y manteniéndola de pie. Se dedicó a observar como su hermana tocaba sus brazos, luego su cuello, y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, estuvo unos momentos que le parecieron eternos, analizándolo. Por su parte, ella no alcanzaba a verlo. Veía los cabellos rojizos, sentía las manos apretando sus antebrazos, y la respiración de alguien cercano, pero nada era diferenciable.

- ¿Gaa… ra? -preguntó, dudando.

- ¿Por qué fuiste con él? -su voz seguía igual de fría, como siempre.

- Él es… -una pequeña tos tambaleó su cuerpo- mi informante…

Él hizo una mueca. ¿Incluso en ese estado podía mentir?, aunque… después de todo, él quería creerle. El olor a sangre revivió algo dentro de él, y muy pronto apretó los brazos de su hermana, sin preocuparse del gemido que ella soltó. _Mátala, devórala_. El Kazekage sacudió la cabeza, negando esa voz. _Ella te ha traicionado, destrúyela… corta su cuerpo hasta que no queden pedazos, invítala a este mar de sangre._ Gaara apretó los dientes, intentando negar esos pensamientos. Dentro de su mente, la jaula del Shukaku ensanchó sus barrotes, y sobre la pata clavada con la lanza de arena, cayeron dos más, haciendo que la bestia soltara un grito.

- ¿Por qué…? -preguntó él.

- Porque te quiero…

Él la miro, y todo lo que dijo ese _monstruo_ pareció perderse en el viento, aún cuando el olor a sangre lo volvía loco.

- Perdóname… por no confiar más… en ti…

Lentamente, el pelirrojo aflojó la presión de sus manos, al sentir que la rubia buscaba su cuello con la diestra, y luego su mejilla. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero en el momento en que sus dedos rozaron la boca de su hermano, se impulsó levemente hacia arriba, apretándose contra él, y probando ese sabor que hacía tanto que no sentía. Sintió su lengua húmeda rosarle los labios, y luego adentrarse y saborear el sabor metálico de la sangre que aún tenía, mientras ella lentamente se apretaba más, enloqueciéndolo; los brazos del Kage se movieron hacia sus espaldas, apretando la herida reabierta. Ella soltó un grito de dolor, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y perdiendo la fuerza que apenas la sostenía, cayeron en el suelo.

Gaara estaba arrodillado, con las piernas levemente separadas, y Temari había quedado en sus brazos, con la espalda apoyada en su muslo derecho, aún con la diestra en su hombro, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. No sabía qué hacer. Horas antes había deseado matarla en la forma más cruel, destrozar su cuerpo y hacerla sufrir todas las torturas que el Shukaku le mostrara, pero ahora… ahora no podía pensar, no quería hacerlo. ¿Quizás era cierto lo que ella le había dicho? ¿Kakashi lo sabía?

- ¿Por qué…? -la pregunta quedó inconclusa en su boca, cuando vio una pequeña sonrisa en la de ella.

- Porque así podía… ayudarte… -respondió, pero él negó con la cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Sakura entró con Kiba y dos ninjas más. Juntando un valor que nadie tenía, la pelirrosa tomó a la fémina dejándola en el suelo, para después ponerse de pie y empujar al Kazekage fuera de la habitación, sin cerrar la puerta y sin decirle nada. Giró hacia sus espaldas viendo cómo Kiba ya se encontraba marcando el sello en el suelo, y ella continuó, marcando las piernas y los brazos de la fémina.

- En posición -ordenó la kunoichi.

Los cuatro ninjas se acomodaron como lo hicieron antes, y marcando un sello con sus manos, cada uno de un elemento diferente, colocaron sus manos sobre el dibujo del piso. Instantáneamente, un brillo azulado comenzó a surgir, remarcando los símbolos del suelo, para después comenzar a trepar por las marcas que se extendían en la piel de la ANBU.

- Esa era una técnica de Tsunade -apuntó Kakashi, deteniéndose al lado del pelirrojo.

Gaara permanecía fuera de la habitación, observando como poco a poco las heridas se iban cerrando. Agachó la mirada, sin poder saber exactamente en qué podía pensar. Recordaba las noches en Suna, abrazándola, jugando con ella, y recordando cómo lo llamaba entre suspiros, diciendo su nombre una y otra vez; rememoró la vez que caminaron por el desierto, la vez que ella volvió a la casa tras asesinar a dos miembros del Consejo de su aldea, así como esa vez que las llamas negras consumieron su espalda, marcándola con esa cicatriz.

- Perdónanos por no decirte nada -murmuró el Hokage, a un nivel que sólo Gaara pudo oír.

Neji suspiró, sentándose en el asiento que estaba al lado del armario, frente a la camilla. De todos los trabajos, odiaba ser guardia. Hacía unas horas había estado tranquilamente entrenando con Lee, cuando Kakashi se acercó corriendo hacia él, diciéndole que tenía que acompañarlo; le explicaron la situación en el camino, y sintió que había fallado como ANBU al no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba antes. Sin embargo, ese trabajo los había salvado demasiadas veces como para echarse la culpa de algo, y el Hyūga lo sabía.

Miro a la derecha sin necesidad de girar la cabeza. Uchiha Itachi estaba acostado en una de las camillas, descalzo, y vistiendo unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de red que Kiba le había dado, luego de tratarlo con Sakura; el cabello negro, lacio y suelo caía a sus espaldas, y resaltaba considerablemente bajo el blanquecino vendaje que cubría sus ojos anudándose en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Pero, lo que atraía la mirada de Neji, era el tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo: dos marcas negras y curvilíneas que demostraban que una vez había sido un ANBU. El poseedor del byakugan quiso recostarse contra la pared, pero no había nada donde apoyarse, así que conteniendo otro suspiro, mantuvo su espalda firme. Él había querido ser ANBU y capitán de escuadrón sólo para probarse a sí mismo que era capaz, y demostrarle a la casa principal que no era un subproducto; sin embargo, al poco tiempo había descubierto que ese rango, generalmente lo obligaba a hacer cosas indeseables.

El shinobi a su lado respiró de una forma mucho más visible, tensando sus brazos por un momento, pero luego relajándose.

- Te sugiero que no realices movimientos bruscos, Uchiha -saludó Neji, tras ver que ya se encontraba despierto.

Un gruñido fue la respuesta que necesitaba. Después de todo, Itachi jamás había esperado que la rubia terminara llevándolo al refugio de ellos, y tampoco se imaginaba cómo los habían rescatado. Alzó la diestra con cuidado moviéndola hasta su abdomen, sólo para sentir las tiras de la red que lo cubría: esa no era su ropa; además, el agujero que la lanza de arena le había hecho en el pecho, ya no estaba. Apretó los ojos bajo el vendaje, volviendo a bajar su mano, hasta tocar las sábanas una vez más.

- ¿Cómo está…? -preguntó al fin, con la voz ronca, sintiendo sus propios labios resecos.

- Ella está bien -la respuesta del Hyūga lo interrumpió, para después enderarse y ordenar-. Ponte de pie, lentamente, vamos con los Kages.

Itachi se enderezó lentamente, sabiendo que no podía esperar amabilidad, y menos de alguien de la antigua Konoha. No esperaba que lo fueran, no tenían que serlo. Una vez que estuvo derecho, se giró hacia su derecha, bajando sus pies, y colocándolos en el suelo, pero sintió algo, eran… ¿sandalias de ninja? Lentamente fue moviendo sus pies hasta colocarlos en los calzados, para después agacharse y atárselos a los tobillos. Se puso de pie hasta enderezarse, esperando que el shinobi delante le dijera algo.

La puerta de la improvisada oficina se abrió, y dando unos pasos hasta adentrarse, se cerró tras de ellos.

- Hokage-sama, Kazekage-same -saludó el Hyūga a su lado.

Itachi permanecía quieto, sin querer moverse, hasta que sintió que de mala manera, el que había sido su guardia, estaba desatando los vendajes. Los pedazos de gasa cayeron por su rostro, rozando su fina nariz, mientras él aún estaba con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió lentamente, sin sentir la necesidad de invocar a los sharingans, por primera vez en muchísimos años. Con cuidado, examinó la sala. A su derecha se encontraba el Hyūga, con la mirada opalina e indefinida, observando hacia algún lugar de la sala. Frente a él, pudo distinguir a Kakashi, el ninja copia, vestido con su típico atuendo de jounin, y a su lado al actual Godaime Kazekage, el que había intentado matarlos hacía un tiempo atrás. A la izquierda, estaba… Tenzō, si es que ese era su nombre real: el hombre que podía controlar la técnica de los Senjuu, y finalmente, al lado de este, y casi a la altura del ojiblanco, se encontraba ella. Temari lo observó con un gesto indeterminado, algo que no pudo comprender; sus ojos se cruzaron una vez más, y vio que ella hacía un ademán con el rostro, quizás como agradeciéndole, y sintió que tenía que corresponderle.

El Hokage carraspeó, llamando la atención.

- Itachi, sentimos mucho el trato previo, pero como sabrás… no todos nuestros ninjas están enterados de la situación, y esto quizás se vuelva un tanto… -el peliblanco meditó unos segundos, como buscando la palabra correcta- complicado -terminó, para después agregar-. No uses los sharingans -completó, girando su mirada hasta el hombre a su derecha-. Neji, por favor, no te despegues de su lado.

El aludido levantó la diestra llevándola hasta el hombro izquierdo, con la palma abierta y hacia arriba, para después hacer una leve inclinación hacia delante, siguiendo el código de la élite ninja.

- Ahora por favor, explícate -volvió a hablar Kakashi, esta vez dirigido hacia Itachi.

El suspiró. Era más fácil contarle las cosas a la rubia.

- Pein y Orochimaru están teniendo problemas -comenzó-. Pein dedujo que hubo contacto entre las dos facciones, y pensando que podía deberse a los bijuu, decidió ir tras una leyenda de Suna. "La Tumba de los Elementos" -aclaró, mientras hablaba con su monótono y pasivo tono de voz-. Envió a Hidan y a Kakuzu a buscar la espada de Kisame que dejé, y luego que fueran hacia el desierto.

En eso, un movimiento del pelirrojo lo distrajo, interrumpiéndolo.

- Eso es sólo una leyenda -anunció-. Ni los mismos habitantes de Suna sabían su localización. Además ¿por qué enviar a Hidan y Kakuzu, en lugar de a Sasori que una vez fue parte de Suna?

El Uchiha mantuvo su rostro firme, sin muecas.

- No lo sé -respondió-. Pein sólo dijo que revisaran cada centímetro del desierto, hasta encontrarlo.

Un breve silencio recorrió la habitación.

- Háblame de Kimimaro -volvió a inquirir el Rokudaime Hokage.

- No se mucho de él -continuó el pelinegro-. Cuando volvía a la base encontré unos ninjas hablando de que alguien de la Organización había sido visto con una kunoichi de la Resistencia, pero luego me enteré que buscaban a Kimimaro. Nadie sabe de eso, y Orochimaru no sospecha de su mascota más fiel… -hizo una pausa, y continuó-. Antes de salir, hablé con él, y dijo que ayudaría a su flor todo lo que pudiera.

Una mueca se marcó en la máscara de Kakashi, indicando que quizás había sonreído. ¿Una flor, verdad? El Kazekage se apoyó sobre la mesa, observando a quien tenía delante; sus ojos aguamarina escudriñaban cada centímetro del shinobi que había sido de Akatsuki, hasta que finalmente preguntó.

- ¿Hace cuanto que Hidan y Sasori se encaminaron hacia Suna?

- Un día.

Gaara se enderezó, observando los rastros de arenilla en el suelo, mientras le habló a Kakashi.

- Si esa leyenda es cierta, y la llegan a encontrar…

- Es cierta.

Los presentes se dieron vuelta hasta observar a la rubia que acababa de hablar con tal seguridad.

- Es cierta -repitió-. Su ubicación estaba en los archivos ANBU.

El peliblanco negó con la cabeza, agachando la mirada. Esos archivos habían desaparecido con el ataque a la ciudad de la arena, y seguramente ahora estarían perdidos, lo que traía dos grandes consecuencias: una era que si los Akatsuki los encontraban, sería demasiado peligroso para ellos; la otra era que aún si enviaban a un escuadrón a revisar el área, Hidan y Kakuzu ya tendrían demasiada ventaja, y probablemente lo encontrarían antes.

Antes de que alzara la vista para preguntarle algo más a la rubia, vio que ella estaba saliendo de la habitación. Se quedaron en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que finalmente la puerta volvió a abrirse y ella apareció con su hermano, Kankurō. El castaño venía vestido con un atuendo normal de ninja, con el cabello al aire y sin pintarse la cara, pero traía consigo una de sus marionetas; abriendo el aparato, sacó tres pergaminos gigantes enrrollados, y luego se fue, tras dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa a Temari.

Ella separó los tres rollos, arrodillándose en el suelo.

- "Historial de Órdenes y Misiones" -dijo, señalando el primero de la izquierda-. "Leyendas y Tesoros" -marcó en el del centro, y luego el último-. "Informes de Guerra".

Gaara la miró con los ojos abiertos, al igual que todos los presentes.

- Temari, no me digas que…

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, ella abrió el pergamino del centro, estirándolo, para después marcar unos sellos con sus manos, y empujarlas sobre el papel. Inmediatamente, cuatro filas de pergaminos de menor tamaño fueron invocados, permaneciendo sobre el gran pergamino que estaba abajo.

Los dos Kages la observaron.

- Esto es sólo el cincuenta porciento de los archivos ANBU de Suna -completó, para después agregar-. Los datos de la Tumba De Los Elementos, debe estar aquí.

- ¿Cuándo conseguiste eso?

La feroz mirada del Kazekage se dirigió hacia su hermana. Ella se limitó a sonreir.

FLASHBACK

Una de las bombas golpeó de nuevo en al ciudad, provocando un pequeño terremoto. Temari corría escaleras abajo, hasta que finalmente entró en una habitación, viendo a todo el equipo de ANBU completo, esperando por sus órdenes. La noche se cernía sobre ellos, quería volver y sacar a Gaara de esa torre, pero él le había ordenado que evacuara la ciudad primero.

- Escuadrones uno a tres, parten inmediato con los jounin regulares a evacuar la ciudad -fue la primera orden-. Escuadrones cuatro a nueve, vendrán conmigo a defender la ciudad, y…

El primer grupo de ANBUs corrió hacia la puerta, escabulléndose hacia la ciudad del desierto, para evacuar a los civiles que aún quedaban adentro. Estaba por dar la última órden, cuando Kankurō llegó bajando las escaleras, agitado, y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Temari? ¿Qué…?

- Kankurō -le dijo, tomando su diestra y abriéndola, para luego darle una pequeña llave dorada, cerrando su puñ con el grupo diez del ANBU, ellos pueden hacer barreras… corre hasta los archivos y salva todo lo que puedas. No abras los pergaminos, solo guárdalos.

El castaño asintió, y el escuadrón corrió directamente atrás de él, aún bajando más las escaleras. Temari tomó la máscara que tenía colocada sobre la cabeza, bajándola y ocultando su rostro.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Kakashi se echó en la silla que había detrás de él, llevándose la mano al frente. Ya no sabía quién le causaría más problemas, si Gaara, Hinata con el Nibi, Itachi o Temari y su enorme cantidad de secretos. El Uchiha la observó de reojo, para luego cerrar sus párpados y concentrarse en sí mismo por unos momentos: esa chica definitivamente había heredado parte del carácter de su hermano.

Ella continuaba arrodillada frente a la gran cantidad de rollos y pergaminos, examinando todos, sin abrirlos. Finalmente, encontró uno, y separándolo del resto, volvió a marcar un selló que hizo que todas las invocaciones desaparecieran, excepto el que había marcado. Ante la atenta mirada de los dos kages, se mordió un dedo hasta hacerlo sangrar, para después tocar los kanjis que estaban pegados al pergamino, abriéndolo. Luego de eso, lo depositó con una sonrisa en el escritorio de Kakashi, y ambos Kages se acercaron a leerlo.

- Increíble… -murmuró el peliblanco.

Gaara se enderezó, observando a los presentes.

- Temari, Hyūga y… tú, pueden retirarse -ordenó, y los dos primeros se inclinaron levemente en señal de asentimiento, para luego salir de la habitación-. Yamato-san, por favor busque a Shikamaru, Kankurō y a Lee, y tráigalos a esta sala.

El ex-ANBU asintió, saliendo de la habitación. Pasó casi diez minutos hasta que unos golpes se sintieron en la puerta, y tras responder, los cuatro ninjas se formaron frente a los dos Kages. El peliblanco alzó la mirada, observando uno a uno a los elegidos, hasta que finalmente decidió comenzar la explicación.

- Necesitamos que vayan al desierto de Suna y que derroten a los Akatsuki que han ido hacia ese sitio -comenzó-. Kankurō, tú actuarás de guía -el aludido asintió, inclinando levemente la cabeza-. Los enemigos son Hidan y Kakuzu. Shikamaru, tu peleaste contra ellos, sabrás cómo derrotarles.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir? -inquirió Lee, recibiendo una fulminante mirada del Kazekage.

- En Suna había una leyenda, que decía que tras un interminable muro de arena, había una torre que tenía cinco dagas clavadas en él -comenzó a explicar el pelirrojo-. Aquel que saque una de esas dagas y la entierre en el cuerpo de un jinchuriki, puede absorver el chakra del bijuu.

- Sí, pero eso… -la voz de Kankurō fue interrumpida por su hermano.

- No es una leyenda –prosiguió Kakashi, haciendo que todos lo observaran-. Les daremos las instrucciones de cómo llegar, verbalmente, así no hay rastros. Deben estar ahí tras un día de viaje, y esperar a encontrarse con los Akatsuki.

Los cuatro ninjas hicieron una leve inclinación, aceptando sus órdenes.

- Algo más -agregó Gaara-. Llevaran a Hinata con ustedes.


	15. El Desierto Perdido

_Buenas a todos! Gracias por los comentarios, y perdón por la demora, pero este capítulo me costó escribirlo, porque no quedaba conforme con las descripciones. ¿Me dejan reviews? Quiero saber su opinión. En fin, gracias por leerme, y ahora sí, con la lectura._

_

* * *

_

"_quería esa sangre, quería vengarse"_

_Desierto de Suna. Oeste del continente._

- ¿Cómo puede ser que sepas donde ir?

La voz de Rock Lee se opacaba por el constante sonido de la tormenta de arena, pero aún así el maestro de marionetas pudo oír su voz. Desde su punto de vista, sólo había arena, más arena, y sólo arena. El cielo no tenía estrellas ni puntos de referencia, y habían caminado horas, días completos hasta llegar a ese momento, sólo para que una tormeta de arena se cirniera sobre ellos. Sus labios estaban resecos y lastimados, y sólo podía seguir adelante siguiendo el rastro de chakra de Kankurō.

- Yo crecí aquí -dijo el joven de la antigua Suna-. Debemos atravesar esto…

Intentó mirar hacia atrás, pero sólo alcanzaba a distinguir la silueta de Lee atrás de él, y más allá eran sólo manchas de arena. Soltó un suspiro, pensando que llegar hasta ese lugar, era más complicado de lo que pensaba; le preocupaba la parte de atrás: Nara, Hinata y Yamato-san. Y por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba tener que viajar con alguien tan inestable como esa nueva jinchuriki.

La fuerza de la arena lo empujaba hacia atrás, haciendo que cada paso fuera más difícil que el anterior. Iba inclinado hacia delante, alzando la diestra y colocándola por sobre el rostro, para impedir que esa tormenta anulara todo rastro de visibilidad. De pronto, la fuerza dejó de empujarlo, y sus pies se movieron libres, avanzando a la carrera un par de metros, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Kankurō alzó el rostro mirando el cielo límpido y la tormenta de arena que había detrás de ellos, para luego ver emergir una silueta de brillantes cabellos negros. Rock Lee salió de la tempestad, para luego echarse de rodillas en el suelo a su lado, jadeando e intentando recuperar el aire. Luego, una silueta más clara se divisó, y Shikamaru comenzó a salir, con la mano izquierda estirada hacia atrás, y sosteniendo a Hinata, la ayudó a terminar de salir. Finalmente, Yamato apareció detrás, acercándose hasta donde estaba Lee, para luego inclinarse hacia delante y apoyando sus manos en sus propias rodillas, intentó tomar aire.

- ¿Esa era la barrera? –preguntó, mirándose las manos.

Kankurō negó con la cabeza, volteándose y señalándole hacia delante.

- Aquella es la barrera -respondió.

Yamato alzó la mirada, sólo para sorprenderse con lo que veía. Delante de ellos no se encontraba una tormenta, sino un _muro_ de arena, que giraba a una velocidad tan grande que era imposible atravesarla. Shikamaru sacó una pequeña piedra que había llevado en su bolsillo, y arrojándola, todos observaron cómo se destrozaba en pedazos al acercarse, disparando las esquelas como si fueran balines, obligándolos a cubrirse.

- Qué problemático… -murmuró el Nara, alzando la diestra y despeinándose-. ¿Realmente podemos cruzar eso?

- Sólo alguien que controle el viento y pueda mover la barrera, o alguien que controle la arena… -agregó el marionetista.

Shikamaru volvió a soltar un suspiro. Era evidentemente imposible que cruzaran, así que sólo tenían que esperar que los Akatsuki llegaran, y acabarlos: recuperar esas dagas era algo casi imposible, y por ende quedaba fuera de pensamientos. De pronto, unos ruidos le llamaron la atención, y alzando la zurda, se la llevó hasta la frente, intentando darle sombra a sus ojos, observando más allá. Rodeando el muro de arena, dos figuras vestidas de negro se recortaron en el horizonte, hasta que poco a poco comenzaron a hacerse más notorias. Hidan y Kakuzu se asomaron lentamente, hasta quedar frente a ellos. El Nara no pudo evitar sino hacer una mueca con su boca, al recordar a su maestro, y la forma en que lo asesinaron. Sin embargo, esta vez tenían un plan.

- ¡Oh! ¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! -habló el peliblanco, acomodando su guadaña de tres hojas sobre sus hombros, listo para atacar-. No les voy a perdonar lo que me hicieron…

Kakuzu alzó la diestra, deteniéndolo, y observando con cuidado a cada uno de los presentes. ¿Qué podían estar haciendo en ese lugar? Nadie sabría qué estaban buscando en realidad, y además, mandar una patrulla a esa parte del desierto a _patrullar_, no era muy probable. ¿Habrían tenido un espía en Akatsuki? No, poco probable. Pein se hubiera desecho de esas personas antes de que pudieran siquiera llegar a informar algo. Entonces ¿qué había pasado? ¿Sería posible que su base estuviera cerca? De pronto, sus ojos se fijaron en la muchaha de cabellos azulados y mirada opalina, que permanecía detrás de Yamato.

- Oye… -le dijo a su compañero-. Esa muchacha podríamos venderla por un alto precio en el mercado negro.

Hidan giró sus ojos hacia la chica, observándola con detalle. El preferiría guardársela, en lugar de venderla, pero eso era algo que podían discutir con Kakuzu.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué están haciendo aquí? -inquirió Kakuzu.

Rock Lee estuvo a punto de gritar una respuesta, pero Shikamaru lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

- ¿Qué es lo que ustedes hacen aquí? -respondió.

Un profundo silencio acaparó el lugar, hasta que una tormenta de viento comenzó a invadirlos, separando la arena de las formas que cerraban ese lugar. Los ninjas tomaron posición de ataque, observándolos. El plan que les había dicho Shikamaru, era lo único que podían intentar ante estos dos inmortales: Hidan era imposible de matar hasta que Kakuzu no muriera, y éste tenía una defensa que lo hacía prácticamente indestructible. El Nara maldijo mentalmente a sabiendas de que no tenían a nadie con elemento rayo para poder atacar, pero aún así, creía que su estrategia iba a funcionar.

Kakuzu los observó con detalle. Estaba seguro que encontrárselos no era simplemente cuestión de suerte, pero cuando iba a realizar un ataque, Hidan soltó una carcajada que lo contuvo. Vio que estaba acomodando su guadaña, dispuesto a atacar a aquel que lo había hecho morir una vez, Kakuzu se puso en guardia, comenzando a marcar unos sellos: estaba dispuesto a matar a Nara antes de que éste hiciera un movimiento. Alzó la vista, y observando hacia el frente, vio que alguien faltaba. Sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, e intentando girarse, sintió que sus piernas no responderían a sus órdenes, cuando agachando la mirada, vio que tenía ramas de madera sosteniéndolo, e inmovilizándolo.

- ¿¡Pero qué….!

Su grito quedó incompleto cuando antes de que pudiera armar su coraza de piedra, vio que Rock Lee estaba a sus espaldas. El ninja de la antigua Konoha apretó su puño derecho, moldeando el chakra en este, para luego impulsarse a saltar, y dirigiéndose hasta el akatsuki, asestó un puño en su espalda, destrozando uno de sus corazones, y obligándolo a caer de bruces en el suelo. Desde el suelo, Kakuzu marcó unos sellos, creando un ataque de rayo que golpeó directamente la madera que lo sostenía, carbonizándola y liberándolos. Se puso de pie enojado, observando con fijeza a sus oponentes: evidentemente, habían hecho un plan para atacarlos, por lo que debían haber sabido con antelación que se los encontrarían, lo que solamente dejaba un camino: tenían un espía en akatsuki.

Los gritos de Hidan lo volvieron a traer a la realidad. A su lado, el seguidor de Jashin estaba completamente maniatado con las maderas, las cuales lo iban recubriendo cada vez más. Marcó un sello con la zurda, para luego apoyar la diestra en la madera, creando una fuerte descarga, y carbonizándola una vez más.

- Ya veo… -sonrió, mientras Hidan comenzaba a insultar-. Usas tu chakra de tierra para modificar los minerales de la arena, y convertirla a tierra, y con eso combinarla con el agua para crear madera -agregó, observando directamente a Yamato-… pero te consume demasiado chakra, ¿o me equivoco?

El aludido frunció el entrecejo. Era cierto, le consumía demasiado chakra, y su principal misión era controlar al jinchuriki, a Hyūga Hinata y su nekomata.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya me cansé! -gritó Hidan, sacando su guadaña y preparándose para el ataque-. Jashin-sama no puede esperar más.

Antes de que pudieran verlo, el peliblanco comenzó a correr directamente hacia ellos, con intenciones de marcarlos con sus guadañas, y maldecirlos. Yamato gritó una orden de retroceso, pero viendo que aún corría hacia ellos, Rock Lee se lanzó a la carrera, volviendo a reunir chakra en su diestra, y esquivando un ataque directo de la guadaña, reapareció frente a él, alzando el puño y asestándole un golpe que obligó a Hidan a echarse hacia atrás. En ese mismo momento, una llamarada de fuego atacaba por el otro lado, haciéndolos retroceder aún más.

Hidan dio un giro en el aire, clavando la guadaña en la arena, y deteniéndose a casi un metro de distancia del muro. Echó una rápida mirada hacia atrás, sabiendo que si llegaba a tocar eso, estaría nuevamente despedazado antes de que pudiera vengarse de ese mocoso. Se relamió los labios bajándose la manga derecha de su saco de Akatsuki, dispuesto a asesinar primero al poseedor de los taijutsus, para luego encargarse lenta y suavemente de su venganza. Moldeó chakra en sus pies, dispuesto a dirigirse hacia donde estaba Lee, y saltando hacia él, apuntó su guadaña. Por su parte, el shinobi de la hoja vio venir el ataque, y girando hacia atrás, esquivó el ataque, para después apoyarse en la arena y asestarle una patada, la cual fue detenida por la guadaña.

Una sonrisa malévola se marcó en el rostro de Hidan, cuando girando la guadaña, se dispuso a cortarle la pierna a Lee. El morocho evadió el ataque empujándose a sí mismo hacia atrás, para después saltar hacia delante una vez, con intenciones de destrozar esa arma con uno de sus golpes. Sin embargo, en el momento en que llegó hasta donde estaba el peliblanco, éste se transportó hasta sus espaldas, guadaña en mano, dispuesto a golpearlo. Antes de que el ninja de taijutsu pudiera pensar, alguien lo empujo hacia su derecha, para luego saltar hacia atrás, haciendo que la guadaña se clavara en la arena. Hidan soltó un gruñido al ver su ataque frustrado, para luego girar hacia la izquierda, y ver a Hinata poniéndose de pie, echando el pie derecho hacia atrás, y acomodando sus manos en pose de combate, con las palmas abiertas, al estilo Hyūga.

- Niña tonta… -murmuró.

La peliazul giró la mano para después cerrar el puño, mientras sonreía levemente, haciendo un gesto con la mano que lo invitaba a pelear. Hidan se mordió el labio ante ese gesto despectivo, para luego abalanzársele con la guadaña, pero ella se corrió rápidamente, evitando el corte. Reapareció a sus espaldas, y colocando la palma de la derecha abierta y con los dedos unidos, asestó un golpe justo en la mitad de la espalda, deteniendo parcialmente el flujo de chakra en su enemigo, el cual perdió el control de sus piernas, y se mantuvo de pie sosteniéndose sólo con el mango del arma, enterrada en la arena. Hinata se acercó nuevamente, golpeándole y tirando un par de patadas, hasta que el akatsuki se las arregló para tomarle la muñeca de su siniestra, alzando la pierna y pateándola. Ella cayó en la arena unos metros más atrás, y moldeando el chakra en sus piesse impulsó hacia el peliblanco, usando el poder del Nibi, y golpeándolo directamente en el estómago.

El seguidor de Jashin salió despedido hacia atrás, pero estirando la zurda, sacó unos hilos de chakra que había atado a la jinchuriki, y tirándolos, la obligó a seguir el mismo movimiento de él. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sólo para ver el muro de arena demasiado cerca, y moviendo la guadaña hacia su cabeza cortó parte de la tormenta, justo cuando su cuerpo se adentraba en ella. Hinata vio que estaba inmovilizada y que seguiría la misma ruta, así que apretando sus ojos, intentó reunir todo el chakra que podía, para después comenzar a girar sobre sí misma, creando una pequeña burbuja a su alrededor, con la cual se internó en la tormenta.

Rock Lee se lanzó a la carrera siguiendo a la kunoichi, pero los sucesivos ataques de fuego de Kakuzu evitaron que siguiera esa ruta. Se puso de pie dispuesto a correr hacia ella, pero la mano de Yamato se puso en su hombro, salvándolo del nuevo ataque del akatsuki.

- Yo iré -sentenció Yamato, distrayéndolo.

El ex-ANBU marcó unos sellos con sus manos, y la arena comenzó a absorverlo lentamente, usando su propio chakra de tierra. Hinata era aún demasiado inestable como para dejarla sola, y sabía que sus técnicas eran las únicas que podían llegar a controlarla.

Los ataques de fuego se detuvieron cuando Kakuzu observó que se encontraba sólo con tres ninjas, y que Hidan no estaba. Le molestaba, porque sabía que de esa forma no podría reconstruir a su compañero si algo le pasaba, pero también así se protegería si querían matar uno de sus corazones de la misma forma que habían hecho antes. Shikamaru golpeó la arena, enterrando su puño en un golpe que intentaba descargar su ira, pero que no logró nada.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué harás ahora? -habló el akatsuki, provocándolo-. No hay sombras en este desierto…

El Nara alzó la mirada, observándolo directamente, para luego murmurar, a un nivel que sólo pudieron escuchar Kankurō y Lee. Sólo bastó una pequeña comprensión visual para que los tres supieran lo que tenían que hacer: iban a destrozar sus defensas, aplastar cada uno de sus corazones, y luego destrozar lo que quedara de él, para que no pudiera volver a revivir nunca más.

Kankurō se echó hacia atrás, y soltando un pergamino en el suelo, marcó unos sellos con su mano, para luego pisarlo, invocando a una de sus marionetas. Sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba era el ninja que usaba sombras: sabía que Shikamaru podía llegar a hacer planes que destruirían sus corazones. Alzando ambas manos, el hermano del Kazekage movió la marioneta, dirigiéndola directamente hacia el akatsuki.

Viendo el movimiento del enemigo, Rock Lee se abalanzó sobre él, dispuesto a golpearle; se acercó hasta el punto de lanzar un puño directo hacia su rostro, pero Kakuzu se tiró hacia atrás, para después girar sobre sí mismo, pateando las piernas de Lee, e intentando escapar de la marioneta. Tomando la pierna del morocho, lo estiró hacia donde él estaba, pero el ninja de taijutsu giró sobre sí mismo, apoyando las manos en el suelo y obligando al akatsuki a dar una vuelta por el aire, intentando evadir las garras de la marioneta. Cayó en el suelo tambaleándose, pero aún manteniéndose de pie.

- ¿Qué es lo que…?

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase, sintió que sus manos se movían involuntariamente. Mirando hacia el suelo, vio que estaba parado sobre un círculo de sombras, el cual luego se estiraba hasta llegar a los pies de Shikamaru, el que estaba parado sobre otro círculo, controlándolo. Los ojos de Kakuzu se abrieron cuando vio la trampa que le habían tendido: la marioneta y la cercanía de Lee habían sido sólo para crear sombras en el desierto, para que el Nara pudiera atraparlo.

- Despídete de otro corazón -dijo Shikamaru.

Alzó sus manos haciendo sellos entre ellas, invocando una técnica de piedra que él mismo no podía utilizar, y Kakuzu comenzó a imitarlo, mientras se resistía, fervientemente. Cuando la técnica estuvo completa, la piel del akatsuki comenzó a endurecerse, y su fuerza aumentó, concentrando chakra involuntariamente en su puño derecho. El Nara sonrió con ironía alzando su diestra, mientras Kakuzu imitaba sus movimientos. Apretó sus dedos en el puño, justo cuando la técnica de roca acababa de reformarlo, para luego golpear su corazón.

Una máscara blanca con dibujos grises cayó a sus espaldas, cuando él mismo acababa de destrozarse su segundo corazón.


	16. Miedo Desconocido

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La idea del fanfic es mía._

_**Comentarios:**__ Buenas! Perdón la demora, pero Kakuzu me dio un dolor terrible de cabeza, y me costó escribirlo porque quería que la pelea fuera algo decente y que valiera la pena. Al fin el tan esperado HidanHina, y espero que les guste. El siguiente capítulo estará completamente dedicado a ellos. ¿Me dejan comentarios? ¿Alguna otra pareja que les gustaría ver?_

_

* * *

_

"_en ese momento, sintió el miedo verdadero"_

Su cuerpo le dolía, y sentía que su mano sangraba copiosamente. Estaba tirada en el suelo, boca abajo, y con la cabeza ladeada hacia la derecha, mientras sus piernas semiflexionadas aún temblaban por el dolor de realizar el Hakkeshou Kaiten mientras atravesaba esa tormenta. De no haber sido por el chakra del Nibi, no lo hubiera logrado. Se enderezó lentamente, hasta quedar arrodillada en el suelo, mirándose sus manos: los hilos de chakra con los que Hidan la había sostenido ya no estaban, pero habían dejado marcas en su piel. Recordó los últimos momentos, la pelea, y como él la arrastró consigo a atravesar esa tormenta de arena.

De pronto, sus ojos se fijaron en el lugar a dónde estaba: lejos de parecer un desierto, el suelo tenía rastros de césped entremezclado con arenilla, y podía divisar palmeras y algunos arbustos en distintos lugares. Toda la zona estaba cubierta por algunas construcciones de un estilo extraño, columnas con cabezas y formas en las puntas, y también algunas quebradas en el suelo; los muros tenían inscripciones en un idioma que ella no comprendía, y a la lejanía podía divisar un templo, con unas altas escalinatas que conducían a su entrada. ¿Dónde estaba? Se encontró desconcertada sin saber qué era ese oasis, hasta que finalmente giró hacia atrás, aún arrodillada. A sus espaldas se encontraba el muro de arena, separando ese extraño mundo del exterior.

Anonadada como se encontraba, antes de que pudiera pensar, un arma se enterró en su hombro derecho, lastimándola y haciéndola sangrar copiosamente. Se puso de pie sólo para sorprenderse al ver a Hidan observándola, con la guadaña cubierta de sangre. El peliblanco tenía la ropa desgastada, y parte de su piel había sido desgarrada y quemada por la tormenta.

- Es una lástima que vaya a matarte, puesto que quería divertirme contigo…

Hinata lo observó con terror y sorpresa, cuando él alzó la guadaña, lamiendo la sangre que había en una de sus hojas. La piel del akatsuki se ennegreció y unas marcas blancas aparecieron en su cuerpo, como si fueran parte de un exoesqueleto. Soltó algunas gotas de sangre en el piso, mientras la Hyūga se ponía de pie, invocando el byakūgan y disponiéndose a atacarlo. Esquivó uno de los golpes que ella le dirigió, y justo en ese mismo instante, clavó la guadaña en el suelo, sobre las marcas, para después atravesarse su propio pecho.

- ¡Muere, perra! -gritó, con una sonrisa de placer en su boca.

La kunoichi dio unos pasos hacia atrás, perdiendo el control de su propio cuerpo, y sintió una presión en su pecho que la agobiaba, para después caer de bruces en el suelo, inmóvil.

Una sonrisa soberbia se marcó en el rostro del Nara, cuando Kakuzu lo miró anonadado; la técnica de las sombras se destruyó al momento en el que el akatsuki había perdido la conciencia y, cayendo en el suelo, quedó tendido. Rock Lee y Kankurō se voltearon para observar a su aliado, pero Shikamaru sólo volvió a sonreir. Abriéndose su chaleco de jounin, se quitó una pequeña plancha de madera que había llevado colgada justo a la altura del corazón, tirándola en el suelo; al caer, ésta se desconstruyó en arena, desaparenciendo.

- Parece que has mejorado… -comentó el marionetista.

- Sólo hice una estrategia -fue la respuesta-, y Yamato-san me ayudó. Por más que mi golpe se detuviera centímetros antes en la madera, la fuerza que Kakuzu le pondría con la técnica de piedra, hicieron que le fuera imposible detenerse, e igual se golpeara su corazón.

Rock Lee se puso en guardia nuevamente, cuando vio que el akatsuki había comenzado a moverse. Estiró sus brazos hasta apoyar las palmas en el suelo, y ayudarlas a empujarse hacia arriba, poniéndose de pie, los observó uno a uno, sabiendo que tendría que usar todas sus cartas, pues ellos definitivamente habían esperado encontrarlo, y por ende, contaban con un plan estratégico, además de conocer sus habilidades de pelea.

Juntando sus manos delante de su pecho, marcó una sucesión de símbolos, haciendo que unos hilos comenzaran a desprenderse de sus espaldas, para reunirse en la forma de tres siluetas negras de forma humanoide, cada una con una máscara distinta: el viento, el rayo y el agua. Al mismo tiempo, el akatsuki liberó los hilos que ataban sus manos y piernas, dejando que más hilos grisáceos salieran de su cuerpo, extendiendo sus extremidades. Su máscara se rompió cuando se descosió su mandíbula, dejando que más hilos salieran de ella. Inmediatamente, los hilos se separaron, formando lanzas que salían de su cuerpo, y que comenzaron a atacar a los tres shinobis de la Resistencia.

Shikamaru intentó crear un nuevo jutsu de sombras, pero inmediatamente una de las siluetas se abalanzó sobre él, golpeándolo. Más hilos salieron de los brazos de Kakuzu, en dirección a Rock Lee para atacarlo; el morocho se vio obligado a retroceder, evadiendo los ataques, mientras Kankurō invocaba nuevos hilos de chakra, que fueron directamente a enlazar la silueta enmascarada que atacaba al Nara, que llevaba la máscara del agua.

- ¡Pero qué…!

Las palabras de Kakuzu se cortaron cuando vio que Rock Lee abría la tercera y cuarta puerta, haciendo que el tono de su piel se oscureciera, y sus ojos se volvieran completamente blancos. Centrándose en el morocho, comenzó a esquivar sus ataques de taijutsu mientras intentaba enlazarlo con los hilos, olvidándose de los otros dos ninjas. Shikamaru alcanzó a usar las sombras que producía la silueta que controlaba Kankurō, y volviendo a usar su jutsu de manipulación, alcanzó a atrapar otra de las siluetas, la de máscara de rayo, la cual intentaba golpear a Rock Lee. Kakuzu se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que dos de sus corazones estaban atrapados, e intentó controlarlos, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Kankurō obligó a su marioneta a invocar un sello de agua, al mismo tiempo que se echaba sobre los pies de Kakuzu.

- ¡Eres tonto! -gritó el criminal-. ¡El agua no queda entre la arena!

Sus ojos se congelaron cuando vio a Shikamaru ejecutar la misma técnica nuevamente: la silueta del rayo estaba justo sobre él, y repitiendo la técnica que había utilizado para asesinar uno de sus propios corazones, el Nara hizo que la silueta invocara una técnica de rayo, pegando directamente sobre el agua que había mojado sus pies. Su corazón se detuvo, y la máscara que controlaba Kankurō se desarmó, dejando los hilos tirados en la arena, mientras se mezclaban con el viento.

Kakuzu cayó de rodillas en el suelo al sentir que moría otro de sus corazones, y de una forma muy similar que la vez que peleó contra Kakashi. Su ira rebalsó los límites que creía que tenía, y por primera vez dejó de preocuparse sobre si los ninjas tenían estrategias contra él, o no. Invocó una técnica de viento, creando un gran tornado repleto de cuchillas que cortaron los hilos de Kankurō, destrozaron las sombras que manipulaba Shikamaru, para después enroscar a los tres en ese poderoso viento, haciéndolos girar mientras las navajas de viento los lastimaban continuamente. El akatsuki se sintió satisfecho cuando los shinobis rebeldes cayeron en el suelo, inmóviles, pero más se sorprendió al ver a Rock Lee poniéndose de pie, e invitándolo a pelear una vez más; según sus ojos blanquecinos y el color de piel oscurecido, se dio cuenta que aún tenía las puertas abiertas, y que se disponía a pelear.

Lee se enderezó completamente, separando sus piernas y dejándolas levemente flexionadas, con el brazo derecho hacia atrás y apoyado en su espalda en su propia cintura, y el izquierdo con la palma hacia arriba, mostrándole el dorso a Kakuzu. El akatsuki se puso de pie, invocando sus hilos una vez más, y cambiándolos a lanzas, las echó directamente hacia donde estaba el ninja de taijutsus. Lee permaneció de pie en la arena hasta que los hilos casi lo golpearon, para luego saltar dando una vuelta en el aire, y aterrizando sobre los hilos que salían de los brazos de Kakuzu, comenzó a correr por ahí hasta llegar al rostro del akatsuki, lanzándole una patada. Él detuvo el golpe sacando una gran cantidad de hilachas de su boca, que atraparon la pierna del morocho, para después sacudirlo sobre el aire, y tirarlo hacia el suelo, hundiéndolo en la arena.

Sin embargo, aún tirado entre la arena, y con ésta absorviéndolo, Lee se las arregló para liberar su chakra, y abrir dos puertas más, preparándose para acabar con Kakuzu. Las cuerdas que lo ataban se fueron quemando con el poder de su propio chakra, y el morocho levantó sus piernas para luego girarlas hacia el suelo, saltando y colocándose de pie. Kakuzu lo miró agotado, y comenzando un nuevo ataque con sus hilachas, las lanzó directamente hacia donde estaba el shinobi. Rock Lee saltó varias veces, usando su agilidad aumentada por las puertas, y comenzó a escapar directamente hacia Kakuzu, apareciendo a sus espaldas, para después empezar a girar alrededor de éste, enloqueciéndolo.

En el último momento, el ninja de taijutsus se detuvo a su espalda, colocando la diestra estirada, con los dedos unidos y rectos como si fuera una navaja, para después moldear el chakra en esa mano, y atravesar el pecho de Kakuzu, matando su corazón de rayo. Los hilos se volvieron locos al momento que caía la silueta con la máscara, y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Lee, atravesándolo directamente en una de las costillas, para después golpearlo contra el suelo.

El shinobi estaba a punto de darse por vencido, cuando unos hilos de chakra cortaron las cuerdas de Kakuzu, y las sombras de Shikamaru lo alcanzaron en el aire, bajándolo lentamente, y llevándolo hasta donde estaban sus compañeros.

- Lo siento -dijo Shikamaru, revisando su herida-. No pensé que ese golpe fuera tan poderoso…

Lee negó con la cabeza.

- No importa, sólo queda un corazón –respondió, con la mirada fija en el enemigo-. Tenemos que atacarlo…

- ¡Espera, estás malherido! Si…

Shikamaru intentó detener a Lee, pero este de todas formas buscó ponerse de pie, aunque el cansancio producido por abrir las puertas, y el dolor que causaba cualquier roce en sus músculos, lo terminó agotando, obligándolo a caer en el suelo.

- Quédate aquí -agregó el Nara, acomodando a su amigo-. Nosotros nos encargaremos.

Kankurō se giró hasta ver al ninja de estrategias, pensando qué podrían hacer ahora que habían usado todas sus cartas.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado, Nara? -inquirió, un tanto molesto por haber quedado fuera de combate antes.

El jounin se llevó la zurda al mentón, en pose de pensamiento, mientras intentaba vanamente encontrar una solución para sus ideas.

- Quiero ahorcarlo con mis sombras, pero… -hizo una pausa, esperando una nueva idea. Al cabo de unos segundos, continuo-. Él ya sabe que puedo usar tus hilos de chakra para estirar las sombras, así que hacerlo a la distancia, no sirve.

- Entonces, necesitas acercarte… -confirmó el hermano del Kazekage.

- Exacto.

Los dos se quedaron pensando unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente Kankuro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Yo te voy a acercar… -conlcuyó-. Luego, usa tus propias sombras sobre él, para ahorcarlo.

Por su parte, Kakuzu vió a los ninjas intercambiar algunas palabras y, sabiendo que probablemente estuvieran planeando una nueva estrategia, quería interrumpirlos, pero sus fuerzas parecían haberse ido, y no tenía casi voluntad como para seguir moviendo todos los hilos. Vio que esta vez, era el Nara el que se acercaba corriendo, y atacándolo con sus hilos, formó una burbuja a su alrededor, para luego rodearlo y cerrarla, aplastándolo; sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio salir ileso, corriendo y esquivando cada uno de sus ataques. Lanzó un último ataque con sus hilos justo frente a él, pero tras creer que había logrado aplastar a Shikamaru, lo vio salir desde la arena, para después, quedar directamente delante de él, suspendido en el aire.

El Nara realizó unos sellos con las manos lo más rápido que pudo, y dos pequeñas manos de sombras comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de Kakuzu, usando las sombras que el mismo shinobi producía, al estar suspendido en el aire. Las manitos crecieron hasta el cuello del enemigo, donde lo rodearon, apretándolo.

- ¿Cómo pudiste… esquivar todo? -preguntó el akatsuki, con lo último de sus fuerzas.

- Yo no lo esquivé -respondió Shikamaru.

Los ojos de Kakuzu se movieron hasta los hombros del Nara, donde vio un pequeño brillo, el cual se extendía hacia atrás.

- ¡No puede ser…!

Kankurō había controlado al Nara durante todo ese tiempo, usando sus hilos de chakra, para que pudiera esquivar los ataques con mayor velocidad y ser capaz de sostenerse en el aire sobre el akatsuki, generando sombras con su propio cuerpo, las cuales estaba usando en ese momento para ahorcar al enemigo. Kakuzu intentó liberarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, las dos manos de sombras que tenía en su cuello se tensaron, estrangulándolo. Finalmente, el cadáver cayó al fin muerto sobre la arena, mientras Kankurō liberaba los hilos, dejando suelto al Nara.

- Hey, Kankurō -masculló Rock Lee, desde donde estaba acostado-. ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso?

El marionetista se volvió hasta el shinobi que le hablaba, sentándose en la arena a su lado.

- Luego de que Sasori peleó contra Chiyo, decidí entrenar y ser mejor que la familia de la Arena Roja.

Shikamaru volvió hasta donde estaban sus amigos, sentándose junto a ellos.

- Me pregunto cómo estarán Yamato-san e Hinata…

Hidan se quedó observando desde la distancia, mientras su cuerpo lentamente retornaba al color de piel natural que tenía, al tiempo que las marcas de la sangre en el suelo iban desapareciendo. Sonrió al pensar que a Jashin-sama seguramente le había gustado mucho ese sacrificio, pues ya no quedaban ninjas buenos y poderosos como para sacrificar. Sin embargo, seguramente Kakuzu se enojaría con él, por asesinar a la chica que quería vender en el mercado negro. Se acercó hacia donde estaba Hinata, y pateándola en el estómago, volteó el cadáver hasta que éste quedó boca arriba, mostrando su esbelto cuerpo.

Quizás, no le haría nada de daño divertirse con ella.

Bajó la mirada para detallar con lentitud las curvas de su pecho, bajando por su abdomen, hasta encontrar la camiseta levantada en el vientre, dejando ver algo de blanca piel debajo. Se relamió pensando en lo que podría hacerle, cuando de pronto un tatuaje le llamó la atención. Con el mango de su guadaña movió la ropa de la fémina sólo para ver que tenía un sello marcado en el estómago.

- ¡No puede ser…!

Saltó rápidamente hacia atrás en el momento en que el chakra comenzaba a reunirse en torno a la peliazul, en una cantidad que Hidan jamás había sentido antes. Vio que los dedos de la kunoichi se movían rápidamente, hasta que ella finalmente se levantó, quedando de cuclillas y con la zurda apoyada en el suelo y entre sus pies, mientras que mantenía la diestra alzada, en pose defensiva. Tenía la cabeza hacia delante, y el flequillo azulado no le dejaba ver los detalles de su gesto. El chakra comenzó a formar una silueta que la envolvía en llamas azuladas, creando una cola larga y similar a la de un gato, y dos grandes orejas que salían de su cabeza, bamboleándose con el viento del lugar. Sus manos se transformaron en garras y, cuando alzó la cabeza, Hidan alcanzó a ver pequeños colmillos saliendo de su boca, y el byakugan activado.

- ¡Pero yo te maté recién! -exclamó, señalándola con la guadaña.

Un rugido atronador salió de la boca de Hinata.

- ¿Acaso no sabes cuántas vidas tiene un gato? -preguntó ella, con un tono de voz que parecía mezclado con el de una bestia.

- Eres… -las palabras parecían trabarse en su boca-... el Nibi.

La jinchuriki soltó una carcajada que hizo que el akatsuki tuviera miedo por primera vez. Sin embargo, sonrió pensando que él había matado a la kunoichi que anteriormente poseía el Nibi, seguramente podría hacer lo mismo con esta Hyūga.

- Tu querías divertirte conmigo -volvió a interrogar Hinata, dejando que fuera el Nibi quien hablaba-. Ahora yo me divertiré contigo.

Antes de que Hidan pudiera reaccionar, la cola que tenía la Hyūga creció rápidamente, para dirigirse hacia el peliblanco y atraparlo, apretándolo. Ella se puso de pie lentamente, mirándolo lentamente. Y en esos ojos blancos como la nieve, Hidan creyó que podía ver el infierno mismo: un mar de fuego, el dolor, y mucho más allá de todas esas cosas que él creía disfrutar en sus sacrificios para Jashion. En ese momento, sintió miedo, y sabiendo que perdía el control de su cuerpo, se dejó llevar a ese genjutsu.


End file.
